Crystal Clear
by crazysally
Summary: Jill is now teamed up with Jamie. Can they put their problems aside to save the goddess? Who is the evil master mind behind all of this?
1. Author's notes

Authors notes

This story is about Jill (the girl who is in HM: another wonder life the farm girl) and how she tries to save the goddess( from HM: magical melody). I'm combining HM: magical melody and HM: more friends in mineral town. All the bachelors are in the story. Also it's going to be sci-fi like. I don't mean aliens. I mean werewolves vampires, stuff like that. As you can see the story is based on magical melody's story line, instead of Notes they are crystals. Hope you like it!


	2. New arrival

New arrival

Me: ok this is my first time doing this. Sorry for the spelling and grammar. Hope you like it!

* * *

Storm clouds circled the Cave,  
The goddess who had purple hair that fell to the floor, Stared at the dark stranger.  
"Who are you?" Asked the goddess,  
The dark figure didn't answer except pulled out a sword and ran toward the Goddess.

A boy of the age of 13 ran to the Cave to find the goddess turned to stone.  
He stared in horror unknown what has happen.  
The sprites that were in hiding, came out and told the grave news to the boy.  
A beautiful voice filled the room.  
"My boy, don't cry. I'm still alive in this stone form. I don't have much time. You must help me, by find the broken Crystal, the source of my power. The dark stranger new this and shattered them. once you have all the pieces of the crystals I'll be free. But be careful. The crystal is power. Any creature can use it's power. good or evil."  
The voice than faded away leaving the boy alone with the sprites.

The sun shown brightly in Mineral town.(the town isn't the one in the game. I Couldn't think of a name.) Everything was peaceful and spring just began. Farmers were already planting crops. All the gardens were cleared out from rocks and weeds. Except for one farm. It had huge rocks and weeds that were a foot tall. This farm has been abandon for six years. People have come to take over the farm but, declined because of it's condition and some say it's haunted. It's been a year since anyone ever tried living there. until now.

"Did you hear!?!" A girl with pink haired yelled, "Someone is moving in the old Miller's place!"

"Don't be to excited sis," Said a guy with long brown hair with glasses, "When they see the Farm, they'll just leave like the rest of them."

"Don't be so negative," Argued his sister, "This person might be different."

"I highly doubt it," mumbled her brother.

In the village, the news about the new arrival spread like wild fire. No one knew exactly who it was, only that they're from the city. Everyone was excited, except for the neighbor of Miller's farm. He hated the thought of someone going to live in Miller's place.

"I see so another, idiot is coming," He said grinding his teeth, "well we'll just see about that, won't we Max." Out came a black dog with black eye's. He growled in agreement as they stared out the window, towards Miller's place.

"We're almost there Midna," A girl with brown hair wearing a white dress and hat said to her black cat. The cat moved it's head and smiled than going sleep. the girl stared out into the ocean watching the waves crash against the ferry. Even though she was just 15 years old, she was going out to live on a farm all by herself. If you don't count Jane. The girl was going to make sure she won the bet with Amanda.

flash back

"Hey Jill"  
"What?"  
"I bet you couldn't last long on a farm!"  
"Were did this idea come from?"  
"I bet you'd die of exotion in one day."  
"I still don't get were your going at."  
"How about we make a bet, Jill."  
"A bet?"  
"Yeah, if you live and work on a farm all by yourself for one year, I'll leave you and your friends alone. but, if I win you get to be my personal servant for the rest of the school year!"

Jill thought this threw a moment. If she did this Amanda could take over the school and terrorizes the students, more than usual. but then if she won the bet, Amanda would leave her and her friends alone. Jill could handle Amanda but her friends couldn't. They can't take the verbal beating. especially, Margie. She almost try doing suicide after one of Amanda verbal abuse. Everyone one in the lunch room waiting for a response.

"Ok, It's a deal"

'I can do this. I just got to work on a farm for a year. No problem.' Jill sighed looking out to sea again, but, instead saw land. A giant grin spread over her face.

"Midna, Wake up! We're here!"

Everyone in the village was doing their normal chores. They all thought the new arrival would come next week, so when Jill walked off the ferry they all thought of her as just a tourist. Jill grabbed both luggage and swung her backpack over her back. She watched as the ferry sailed away until it was just a speck.

Jill walked through the town. Everyone was lively and doing something. Jill didn't want to trouble anyone, but she was lost. Midna couldn't help her because right after they got off, She went off to survey the place. Midna was Jill's best friend even though she's a shadow demon. Jill can talk to her and can understand her. Jill is a one of few who can do that.

"Um, excuse me." Jill said nervously as she walked into a farm. It was a pretty farm with a lot of chickens. To bad they all escaped. Jill watching a guy with long hair and glasses chasing them around trying to get all the chicken. He was to occupied to notice her.

"Hello I was wonder if you can…" Jill said a little louder.

"If you haven't notice I'm-" When he turned around to look at Jill he could only stare in aw. To his eyes she looked like an angel. He's jaw dropped down, face turned red and blood was rolling down his nose.

"Oh my god, are you Ok!?!" Jill walked up to him, giving him a tissue she found in her pocket. He quickly took it and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I was wondering if you can help me" Jill said sweetly, showing a piece of paper with an address on it, "Do you know where this is?"

"Um, fallow that road, go over the bridge and head north." He said shyly .

"Ok, thank!" Jill said. as she was just about to leave, "Oh-yeah, what's your name?"

"R-Rick."

Jill giggled "I'm Jill!" and headed towards her destination.

The young man sitting in his room was plotting on what to do to the "new arrival" when Max , looking out the window, saw someone entering Miller's farm.

_"Jamie, there's someone in Millers farm,"_ He pointed out, _"I think it's the new farmer."_

"So he came early," Jamie smirked,

_"Not exactly"_ Max explained, _"He's a she."_

Jamie stumbled out of his chair and headed towards window. In front of the farm was a young girl with a spring white dress and a hat on. They couldn't see her face very well because of the hat.

"You got to be joking!" Jamie screamed, "She's a girl!"

"You got to be joking." Jill said sadly. She stares at the abandoned farm in horror 'I can't believe how bad it is. I can't fix this! That's what I get for trusting real a state agents!'

Excuse me but can I help you?"

Jill turned around to see a short man with a mustache. He stared up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um, this is the miller's place right?" Jill answered,

"Your correct miss," He said smiling, "are you a tourist?"

"Um, no I'm the new farmer" Jill smiled. The short man burst into laughter. She didn't see what was so funny.

"Oh I'm sorry-ha!- It's just-ha- you believed that stupid ad!" He burst out laughing again. Jill was irritated now. She just left home, went all this way to get here, finds that it's a dump. Now this short guy is making fun of her. She made a fist and hitting the man on the head.

"OW!!!! Ok, Ok, I'll stop!" He said rubbing his head, "You didn't need to hit me. Anyway my names Thomas, I'm the mayor of mineral town."

'shit, I hit the mayor!'

"I though you were coming next week?" Thomas said.

"Well, I was but, The only plane ride I could go one was today." Jill explained "They were all booked this month." Jill had to go on a plane, then a train that brought her to the ferry and the ferry brought her here. It was a long day for Jill.

"I see. But, your so young. Are you sure you can do this?" Thomas said concerned.

'Of coarse another nonbeliever. I'm getting tired of people thinking I'm fragile.'

"I'll take the farm!" Said the irritated Jill.

"You'll what!?!" Thomas yelled.

"I'll take it." Jill repeated, "It just needs a little fixing that's all." Jill tried to believe her own words but couldn't. This place needed more than "a little fixing".

"Ok, if your sure," He said, "It's a deal."

* * *

MUST READ: ok when someone is _speaking like this_. they are speaking the old demon language. only few still use it. only demons and a few humans can hear it. The human brain usally blocks it out, so humans don't hear it. 


	3. Meeting New Faces

**Meeting New Faces**

Jill finds her self in a dark room.  
'Were am I?'  
"Hello, young one." a voice said,  
"Who are you?" Jill asked,  
"I am the goddess, Mira," Said the voice, as a lady appeared in front of Jill's eyes  
"I need your help, Jill." the goddess's voice sadden.  
"My help?"  
"Yes, you have a gift. A gift that can help me."  
"Help you? what's wrong?" Jill asked concerned.  
A bright light filled the room. Jill closed her eyes.

When she open them she found herself in a cave. a cave filled with flowers and flowing rivers. a large crystal hanged from the ceiling.  
Jill saw the goddess staring at something. no someone.  
"Who are you?" spoke the goddess.  
The man did not answer, only drew his sword and ran towards the goddess.  
Jill closed her eye's waiting for in pact but nothing.  
She slowly opened her eyes to see the stranger gone and the goddess in stone.  
"You see," came the goddess voice, "I need your help to set me free from my prison."  
"How do I do that?" Asked Jill.  
"You remembered the crystal?" Jill nodded. "That was the source of my power, and that stranger you saw early shattered it. The pieces of the crystals have been scattered. I want you to collect all of them and free me."  
"Ok but, how am I suppose to find them" questioned Jill  
"With your gift. you are able to sense the crystals."  
"I can sense them? Well, that makes it a lot easier."  
"But be careful," warned Mira " any creature, even a human; who knows how, can use the crystals, giving them power."  
"Ok, that really sucks." Jill said.  
"But don't worry little Jill," said Mira "A boy that I've raised for awhile can help. he has already found a few of the crystals."  
Her voice began to fade.  
"I must go now... I used up all my time."  
"Wait! who's this boy!?!" yelled Jill.

Jill woke up in her new home. It was five o clock in the morning. This was early for Jill. she usually woke up at 6:30. (Me: The time I wake up) She looked around her surroundings for a bit. She didn't know where she was until her memory flowed. grumbling, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

The house was a little small. It had two floors, one bathroom, and one bedroom. The living room and the kitchen were on the first floor. The bathroom and Jill's room on the second. Jill started making breakfast. a cheese omelet. Jill sat alone since Midna hadn't come home yet. Jill was a little concerned, but knew Midna could take care of herself. (Me: That's what her name is going to be now. Not Jane)

After eating her omelet, she got on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She put her hair in a pony tail and headed outside. She stared at the backyard, knowing all the work that needs to be done.

'I could put it off until tomorrow. The mayor did say I should talk to all the towns people.' Right after Thomas gave her the deed to the farm, he suggested to meet and befriend the towns people.

Jill walked through the town, wondering who she should visit first. She saw two farms near by. One was a little closer so she went there first. The house was bigger than hers. She knocked on the door and no one answered.

'I guess no ones home'

Jill went to the other farm. In front of the farm was a sign saying "Blue Sky Ranch". she open the door, seeing a man in his 40's that looked like he had one tooth.

"Welcome to the Blue Sky Ranch!" He smiled.

'must stop staring…at tooth. O-no my eye is starting to twitch!'

"I haven't seen you around here," he said coursly. "are you a tourist?"

"Um no, I just moved into the old Miller's place." Jill said "I'm Jill."

"So you're the new farmer!" He smiled and turned around to the back, "Ellen! Blue! Come out here! There is someone I want you to met!"

In a few seconds a boy and a girl came out. The girl had very short brown hair and looked around Jill's age. The boy looked about 18 and had a serious face. He had light brown hair that was covered by a hat and baby blue eyes.

"Hello! I'm Ellen," The girl said cheerfully, "and this is my cousin Blue." The boy just nodded his head and went back to what he was doing.

"Sometimes I don't understand that boy," Hank shakes his head, "Jill, if you need anything just come here and ask, ok?"

"Ok!" Jill said cheerfully and walked out the door.

It was awhile until Jill saw any other buildings. On Jill's left was a clinic. Jill decided to check it out. The room was all white and bright. A man in a doctor's coat was at a desk, writing something down. Jill saw this as a bad time so decided to leave. Before she could move the man quickly turned and saw her. He stared at her up and down. He had black eyes and hair.

"Um, Hi I'm Jill," Jill said nervously, " The new farmer."

"Oh I see," He eased up a bit, "Is there something you need?"

"Um no, I'm just going around meeting people," Jill still a little nervous, "Your name is?"

"I'm Alex," He said calmly, "Most people call me, Doctor."

"It's very nice to met you Alex-ah-Doctor." Jill said heading to the door, " I got to go met with the rest of the people."

As Jill got out she sighed in relief 'man that guy made me uneasy. I don't know why. I got this feeling he didn't want me there. Oh well.' Jill went through town square and went north. There she found a church.

As Jill went in there, it was quiet. Too quit. It was like time had stopped. The room was lighted with some candles and sunlight going through the stain glass windows. A man in a black robe walked over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Carter, the priest of this church," He said sweetly, "You must be Jill, the new farmer."

"Yes" Jill smiled. 'thank god! At least he's normal. Consider the two guys I met today.'

"I have a favor to ask you, Jill." Carter whispered.

"What kind of favor?" questioned Jill.

"You see that young man over there," Carter pointed to something over in the corner. Jill jumped when she saw it was a guy. He had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. His eyes were covered by his bangs. "His names Cliff and I was wondering if you could talk to him. Maybe even be his friend. You see he just moved here a year ago and hasn't made a friend yet."

Carter looked sad. He cared for Cliff like a son. Jill decided to do this favor for the priest and walked over to Cliff. He didn't notice she was coming or even she was in the building for that matter. So when Jill sat down next to him, he jumped. He looked quickly to Jill and went back to his thoughts again.

"Hi, I'm Jill," Jill said sweetly, "Your Cliff, right?" He didn't answer her question. He just mumbled something and stared down at the floor. 'this is going to be harder than I thought.'

"I just moved here yesterday," Jill said keeping her voice sweet, " Carter told me you just moved here a year ago." He didn't answered but his stomach did. He stared down at it and blushed. Jill giggled and pulled out her lunch she made. It was just a plain peanut and jelly sandwich. Except the jelly was strawberry/banana jam. (Me: I tried a sandwich like it and it was AWSOME!) She wasn't that hungry so she decided to give it to Cliff. First Cliff just stared at the sandwich than at her. Jill finally got to see his eyes. They were lonely brown eyes that seem to draw Jill in. Cliff quickly took the sandwich and put it on his lap. Jill saw this was her que to leave. Carter smiled at her as she left the church.

Jill met a girl name Nina who worked at the spring ranch. Nina gave Jill a few seeds and gave her a book on gardening. Jill later met the owner of a bar and winery, Duke. He had black hair with white strips. Also Jill met he's wife, Manna. She was quit a chatter box. Duke told Jill the bar was open 6:00 pm to midnight. Jill didn't drink but Manna said they also had nonalcoholic drinks too. Jill past a building under construction. The sign said it was going to be a new café. Jill couldn't wait till that was finished. Jill got to the Chicken farm she went into yesterday. She decided to see Rick and the rest of his family.

"Hello," Jill said opening a door.

"Hello!" said a girl with pink hair. "You must be Jill, the new farmer! I'm Popuri. Rick! Mom! Come meet our new rancher!" Out came a lady who looked like the older version of Popuri and Rick.

"Hello, I'm Lillia," The woman said weakly, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Jill could see she was sick. Rick just gave Jill a wave. He was red in the face but not as much as they first met. Popuri pulls Jill aside and asks her "So, what exactly did you do to my brother, yesterday?"

"Do? I didn't do anything. I just asked him for directions." Jill said confused. Poppuri just giggled and went up stares. 'what's with these people?'

Jill went to a flower shop owned by Lyla. Flowers were all around the house and inside the building. Lyla really liked flowers and knew the name of every flower. Jill later found her stomach growling. She wished she didn't give Cliff her lunch. She than saw an inn and decided to check it out.

It was big and very clean. Right as she got in, a girl her aged popped out of nowhere and startled Jill. Her hair was in a pony tail and braids.

"Hello and welcome to the Inn," The girl said joyfully, "I'm Ann and you must be the new farmer, Jill." Before Jill could answer she was dragged to one of the tables and sat down.

"You wait here. I'll get you something to eat!" Ann hurried into the Kitchen.

"But, I don't have any money with me!" Jill shouted to her,

"Don't worry this is on the house" Yelled Ann from the kitchen. Jill was relived and happy at the same time 'Cool! I get a free meal!' Ann quickly came back with a hamburger and fries. As Jill gobbled her food Ann started talking about the town and girl stuff. Jill waved goodbye to her new friend and headed back on her journey. 'well I got one friend. That's a start.' (Me: Ann is both the character in mineral town and MM. she works at the inn and at the tech place. It's not going to be a junk store in this story)

Jill stopped at a small building with a sign saying "Blacksmith". Jill never saw a Blacksmith shop or even one working. She was hoping to see them working, instead she saw an old guy and a boy with orange hair with a hat on, sitting around. It was at least 10 degrees hotter in there than outside. The old man stopped reading the newspaper and looked up at Jill.

"Well hello," He said in an old man's voice, "I haven't seen you around, are you the new Farmer?"

"Yes, I'm Jill," Jill said sweetly, " I was just walking by and saw this place."

"Well, if you need any tools fixed come here," He said roughly, "Oh yeah, my names Saibara and this is my grandson, Gray." Jill looked over at the boy. He just looked up at her and sighed. "Gray show some respect! This is a future customer!" 'I see. He only cares about his businesses. That's great.' Gray stood up and looked into Jill's brown eyes. His eyes looked like they were on fire.

"Hello, I'm Gray," He said rudely, "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Jill wanted to punch that guy. Her fist was tightening up every second. Finally Saibara butted in and said they were closing up early today. Jill leaves trying to lower her anger.

Next stop for Jill was the work shop. 'I might need their help if I'm going to fix this place.' Jill opens the door to find an old man and two guys around her age. The old man had a long beard and his eyes were squinted, so it was hard to see his eye. The boy that was reading a comic book had a USA bandana cover his brown hair, wearing a striped shirt covered by a sleeveless jacket and brown pants. The other boy had a cameo bandana. He ad a black tank top covered by a blue vest, and cameo pants. 'The two guys must be twins. They look so a like.' The boy with the USA bandana was the first one to notice the farmer. He looked surprised. than a sweet smile crossed his face. In a few seconds he got across the room and was right in front of Jill. She jumped back a little for his speed.

"Hello! Are you the new Farmer?" Before she could answer he spoke, "I'm glad I finally get to met you!" 'I just got here. It's not like I've been avoiding-'

Before Jill could finish her thoughts, the boy gave her a big huge. It caught Jill of guard and surprise. He withdrew and gave her a big grin.

"I'm Joe! And that guy over there is my brother." He pointed to the boy working. He looked up slightly and gave a sigh. 'What's that's suppose to mean!?! Please he's not like Gray! I don't need two of them!'

"Oh, come on Kurt," Joe wined "At least say hello."

"Hello." Kurt said still looking at his work. 'Well… at least he have a sense of humor….' Joe looked frustrated now. This is when the old man stood in.

"Ok enough! Don't start fighting now." He said calmly "You must be Jill. If there is anything you need just ask me, Woody."

"Ok, thanks!" Jill said about to leave. If she wanted to leave in a good move she had to go now. "It's very nice to met you Woody, Joe…… Kurt." Kurt just gave a grunt and kept working.

After meeting the contractors she went over to a horse farm. She met Barley and his granddaughter May. She had black hair held back. Jill estimated she was 12 (Me: she's going to be a little bit older than in the game. You'll find out later why.)

As Jill was leaving she was sure she saw something in the bushes. It looked like a small person. 'I must be seeing things.…. But maybe I'm not. If Midna exists then it is possible…. '

The small person came out of the bushes and looked around. He was looking for something. Jill stared at the little creature. He finally realized Jill staring at him and jumped.

"You can see me!?!" The cute little thing said. Jill just nodded. They just stared at each other for a minute until it spoke.

"I'm Spark, The sprite," He said cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jill, the human." Jill said still amazed by the sprite.

"Since you can see me, I was wondering if you could help us," He said making his tone sad. 'wait, "US" there's more of you!'

"Help with what?" Jill asked. The sprite looked happy again, and pulled on Jill's jeans.

"Come! And you'll see!"

They finally reached a cave. Jill was scared at first but became more calm when they reached to the garden. 'This is so Beautiful! Wait, this looks familiar…' Jill started looking around more. 'this is what I saw in my dreams!' Jill quickly looked at the center of the room. The crystal was gone from the ceiling but, right under it was a statue. It was the goddess in Jill's dreams! Mira! Jill stared at the stoned goddess in Aw. The sprite walked up to Jill slowly. He looked like he was going to cry.

"That's the goddess, Mira." He said staring at the statue, "She was turned into stone when a black figure came and destroyed her crystal," Jill's dream started flowing back in her mind.

"Jill can you please help us!" Now the sprite was clinging to her jeans, crying his eyes out, "Can you please help us find the crystals!"

Jill gave a warm smile to the little sprite and gave him a nod. The sprite smiled an whipped his tears. The other sprites started coming out of there hiding place. They started greeting Jill and saying thanks for helping them, when a pair of blue eyes came from the shadows to meet the new farmer. He had his black dog by his side and walked up to Jill. All the sprites stopped talking and stared at him. Jill turned around to meet him. 'Who is this girl?'

"So you're the new farmer," Said the guy with blue eyes. 'She's a he!?!', "you got to be joking. Your pathetic." Jill started at him. 'he's making fun of me. We haven't even met! What's with this guy?'

"Don't think of trying to help out," He said coldly, "I'm the one who's going to save her. I don't need help from a weak human."

"I'm not weak!" Jill said angrily. " I can help her!"

"Yeah, right." He smirked, "I'll like to see you try!"

"Stop fighting!" Spark came in, "Jamie we need all the help we can get!"

"So you think a girl who can see you can help Mira!?! He yelled at the sprite, "She can't fight those monsters who posses the shards of the crystal!"

"Well, if you two work together-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO WORK WITH A FILTHY HUMAN!!!! It's all the humans fault. There greedy, selfish being that only take! YOU NEVER THINK DO YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GODDESS, DO YOU!!!!"

Sparks was shaking and tears started form. This ticked Jill off so much she punched Jamie right in the face. Everyone became wide eyed, even Jamie.

"How dare you yell at him! He's just doing what he thinks is right! If you have a problem working with me fine but don't take this out on him!!!!!" Jill was red with rage. Everyone was waiting for Jamie to rip her to shreds. Max was trying to figure out what his master was thinking. He didn't want Jamie to hurt her. Jamie gave Jill a glare that made her skin crawl.

"Come on Max, let's get out of this stink hole." Jill looked surprised see Jamie just leaving.

"If you get in my way to get the crystals, I will kill you." He whispered, as he walked passed her. Jill felt a little scared after hearing that.

Sparks thanked Jill for standing up for him. Jill left the cave when she realized what time it was. She walked in to her home finding Midna still not there. She slipped in to her pajama and into bed. Her mind was filled with what happen today 'I met some nice people and some jerks. cough Jamie, Gray, Kurt cough Wait a minute! When the goddess was talking about a boy that could help, did she mean JAMIE!?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!! WORK WITH THAT JERK! SHE MUST BE OUT OF HER MIND!!!


	4. Guys POV

This is what the boys are thinking right after Jill leaves.

BOYS POV

Blue  
So a girl has taken over the old miller's place...And a city girl... I wonder how long she'll last. keeps pulling weeds from garden I bet a week.

Cliff  
Why did she give me this sandwich? stares at it She must be starving now. stares at it hungrily Well I can't waste it. Takes a bite This is not half bad. Cater must of put her up to this. Why won't he just leave me alone. I'm fine I don't need any friends... Any one close to me will just get hurt.

Alex  
So, that's the new farmer... Why did it have to be a girl. And why did she have to smell so good. I had to get her out of here before I did something I would regret. I hope she never comes in here again.

Rick  
WHY DIDN"T I SAY SOMETHING!!!!! She wasn't breathe taking beautiful as she was yesterday but still pretty. I could have said "Hi." or anything! but no, I just stood there and waved. looks at Popuri What's with her? She's been staring and giggling at me... does she know what happen yesterday? She's got it all wrong! Jill's beautiful but I don't like her. I don't even know her!

Gray  
I'M SO STUPIED!!!!!!! why did I have to say it like that!?! My anger got the better of me. Now she thinks I'm a jerk. starts working on tool I should apologies…. But how? Flowers? NO! That will make her think I want to go out with her. I could just say I'm sorry…. I can't do that… She probably wouldn't except it anyway.

Joe

She's cute! And I can see she's very nice. I wish bro could be a little bit nicer to her. I think we can be best friends! Maybe I can tell her my secret! I don't think brother will like that, though…

Kurt

Dumb girl. Being so nice. She should just stay away. Joe better not try to be friends with her. I got to protect him and our secret. She will just ruin our cover.

Jamie

What an idiot human. She can't save Mira. How stupid the sprites are. Asking a human for help…. How dare she punch me. starts rubbing cheek I'll make her life a living hell.

* * *

Remember I said there was going to kind of Sci-fi stuff. Not aliens. I mean vampires, werewolfs… stuff like that. figure out what each caracter is! I won't be surpise you have no clue. I havn't given away much informaton on what they are. a couple are just humans. 


	5. Start of a New Life

-Start of a New Life

* * *

Jill woke up with the sun in her eyes. 'This is not how I wanted to start the morning.' She threw the sheets off her and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Today was the day Jill would clean up the farm. Oh, she couldn't wait. She made a big breakfast and took a shower. Jill put on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. She got her hair in a tight pony tail and headed outside with all the tools she needs. 'I should started weeding out the weeds first.' But that was easier said then done. The weeds were huge and their roots were a foot long. It took Jill an hour just to deweed the garden. 'Man this is harder than I thought. It would be a lot easier if MIDNA WAS HERE! WHERE IS SHE!?! She's been gone for two days! She just said she'll be gone for a little bit….. I hope she's ok.'

"Hello, Jill!" Jill jumped three feet to see Ellen behind her, holding a basket. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's ok," Jill said trying to get her heart to slow down. "I was deep in thought."

"I just came over to give you this," Ellen handed Jill a basket. Inside were some jam and home made bread. "I made them yesterday. I made too much so please except it."

"Thank you so much!" Jill said smiling! 'Wow all the girls here are nice. I would like to say that about the guys but… most of them are jerks.'

"Um, Jill?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate Blue?"

" I wouldn't say I hate him-"

"He's really a nice guy when you get to know him! He's just so into working and keeping to him self that people don't know that." Ellen said sadly. Jill could see she was trying to help her cousin. Ellen didn't like how people thought of him. She didn't want Jill to do the same thing.

"Anyway, are you ok, Jill?" Ellen said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jill said confused.

"Well, when I came through the gate you looked sad. Is something on your mind?"

"Well, you see my cat, Midna, She's been gone for two days and I'm a little worried."

"Oh no your cat's missing! What does she look like! If I see her I'll bring her back here."

"She's a black cat with yellow eyes," 'you don't need to do this.'

"Black cat, yellow eyes. Got it!" Ellen started exiting the farm "Don't worry Jill! I'll find her!" 'wow… she's a ball full of energy today.'

Ellen ran back to Blue Sky ranch, finding her father sitting behind the counter. Blue of coarse was outside tending the fields.

"Hey dad," Ellen said to her father, "Have you seen a black cat around?"

"No, I haven't." Hank said confused, "Why are you looking for a cat?"

"Jill's cat is missing," Ellen said "She's really sad about it."

"I see. Why don't you ask Blue if he's seen the cat. He's out all day it would make sense if he saw her."

"Great idea, Dad!" She kissed her father and headed out to talk to Blue. He was up rooting the weeds when Ellen cam up to him.

"Hey, Blue! Have you seen a black cat with yellow eyes anywhere?"

"Why do you asking?"

"Well, Jill's cat is missing and I want to help find her!"

"Ellen, I think Jill can find the cat herself. You need to be helping out here and not going around being pet detective. And besides it will come back when it wants to."

"But Blue…." Ellen knew Blue didn't mean to be mean. he was just stating the facts. Ellen's family needed her help around the farm. But she hated seeing her new friend sad. "I got to help her Blue… you should have seen Jill's face. It was so… sad and looked lonely. I just don't want her being sad." Blue looked at Ellen and saw she was concerned for Jill. 'some times she's too kind.'

"I'll keep a look out for her." he said getting back to work.

"Thanks Blue!"

Jill took out a hammer and started smashing the rocks around the garden. Jill was having fun smashing the rocks to little pieces. Jill stopped when she found a huge bolder in the middle of the garden. It was as tall as the house. 'That's strange… I don't remember that bolder being there yesterday.' Jill swung the hammer hard on the bolder. The hammer vibrated in Jill's hands, and broke into pieces. Jill's jaw dropped. "What the-" Jill heard laughter. She turned her head to the abandon house she went yesterday. There sat Jamie laughing his head off. 'You got to be kidding me…. He's my neighbor!'

Jamie sat outside in his rocking chair looking towards Jill's house. He was waiting for something. A smile spread across his face. 'I like to see you destroy that bolder, human.'

He watched Jill trying to smash the bolder only to have her hammer destroyed. He couldn't help but laugh.

Jill knew Jamie had something to do with this but, didn't now how he did it. The bolder was way bigger and heavier than Jill. 'No human could carry that… Jamie I don't know how, but you'll pay for this… Wait where did the Sun go?'

Jill was shaded by something. She turned around to see a man. A huge man. He was very muscular and had black hair. Jill stared at the guy in fear.

"Is there a problem miss?" He said in a low voice.

"Well, um the bolder.. Is in garden… hammer broke…" Jill said nervously. The man looked at the bolder behind Jill. He walked towards the bolder and told Jill to stand back. He took hold of the bolder and lifted it up from the ground. Jill was stunned. And so was Jamie. The big guy to the bolder and threw it towards the mountains.

"There you go miss, problem solved," He said with a sweet smile.

"Um, thank you!" Jill was less afraid of the guy now. "I'm Jill and you are?"

"I'm Bob, I ship goods from farmers!" He said proudly. He looked at his watched and to Jill "Sorry but I got to go." Then He left. 'He's nice… unlike a certain neighbor I know.' Jill looked up at Jamie and gave him a glare. Jamie was startled a little but, be came calm and gave her a little smirk. Jill basically told Jamie "I know this was your doing." and Jamie responded "So? What are you going to do about it?"

Jill planted some seeds and watered them. Jill was only able to clear off half the garden. She just wanted to plant some seeds so she had a least some crops. She knew she had to get her hammer fixed but she didn't want to see Gray. 'He's a big jerk! I don't even want to be around him… but, I do need this hammer for tomorrow…. Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't be around! Yeah!' Jill walked into the Blacksmith shop and luck had it there was only one person in there. Bad thing was it was Gray. He didn't notice she was there, so she decided to leave. Jill accidentally hit her foot on some tools making some of them fall to the ground making a loud bang. Gray jumped up from what he was doing and looked at her. 'shit! I had to be clumsily now! I can't tell him I broke a tool on the first day! He'll laugh.' Jill hid the broken hammer behind him. Gray kept staring at Jill. Jill was getting uncomfortable so she broke the silence .

"Um, is Saibara around?" Jill asked.

"No he's out." He said to Jill 'She still hates me.'

"Well I should go. I'll come back-" Jill was heading towards the exist

"Wait!" Gray said, grabbing Jill's shoulder. It made Jill froze. Gray saw her reaction and let go of her. "Listen. When I'm anger…. Or upset… well I can't control it… Yesterday… I was stressed out…. So…. What I'm trying to say is I'm So-"

Saibara came threw the door caring a few ores. He looked at Jill than at Gray.

"Don't tell me your bugging are customer again Gray." Gray's grandfather said, "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"I WASN'T GIVING HER ANY TROUBLE!!!" Yelled Gray. His face was red with rage.

"Um, Gray what were you saying to me before?' Jill interrupted.

"It's nothing!" he said still fuming and went back to work. 'well it seemed a big deal before!'

"So, Jill is there anything you need?" Saibara said.

"Um yes," Jill took out the hammer, "I need you to fix this for me, please." Jill heard a laughter and turned Towards Gray. He was laughing as he put the tool into the fire.

"You got to be kidding! The first day you start working you've already broken a tool!" he laughed. "Only a total idiot could do that!" Jill started to get angry again 'What's with this guy first he's a jerk than he's acting well "normal" now he's a jerk again!'

"It's not my fault! How was I suppose to know that would happen!" Jill's faces was red and her eyes were getting watery, "I'm sick and tired of people underestimating me, and giving me a hard! If you have a problem with me just say it! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE BECAUSE OF Y-"

"I'll fix it Jill," Saibara said taking the hammer and interrupting on the argument, "Come back tomorrow to get it." Saibara lead Jill to the door and shut it. He then put his attention toward Gray.

"Listen Gray, you got to control your anger!" Saibara yelled "She is a customer and new to farming. Don't just laugh at her for one mistake she's done. She's probably under a lot of stress right now." He's voice became calmer and more relaxed.

"I know, gramps. I know."

Jill stormed out of the shop. She couldn't believe how many jerks there were in this town. 'first Jamie put that bolder there, then Gray comes in making fun of me!… All this stress is going to make me cry. I wish Midna was here… I miss her.'

"Hello!" cam a voices behind her. Before Jill could react something grabbed her, no gave her a hug. It was Joe and he was very happy to see her. 'I guess I got to get used to this hugging thing.'

"Hi Joe." Jill said with some sadness in her voice. Jill hoped Joe wouldn't notice but he did.

"Hey, Jill!" He said trying to raise her spirit, "I caught some fish today!"

"Fish?"

"Yeah!" He showed Jill his basket that was filled with fish. 'those are a lot of fish' "Do you want some Jill?" Before Jill could answer Joe handed her some fish. Joe smiled sweetly until some think caught his attention.

"Um, I got to go Jill," He said as he walked away, "Cheer up! You look cuter when your smiling!" Then he disappeared from sight. 'I wonder why he had to leave in such a hurry…. Did he just say I was cute!?!'

Jill, all of something got this weird feeling. She sensed something. The more she got closer to the source the stronger the feeling got. She couldn't tell what was this feeling she was having. 'I sense... something... I don't know what' _"You have a gift my child" _The goddess words ran in Jill's head. The next thing she knew she was in the forest. 'ok, if what Mira said was true than the crystal is some where in these woods. I can't wait to rub this in Jamie's face when I "the weak human" found a crystal!'

Jill kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. 'The crystal is very close I now-' Jill stop her thoughts when she noticed something blocking the sun. She looked up to see something-not human, falling towards her. Jill got out of range when the thing finally hit impact. It was very tall. Jill estimated 10 feet tall. It had a huge mouth and three red eyes. It's arms were long, so long it dragged them as he walked. one arm was bigger than the other one. that is were Jill saw something sparkling inside. 'There's the crystal! and it's in a demon's arm... great.' "But be careful, any creature, even a human; who knows how, can use the crystals, giving them power." 'I couldn't have remembered that earlier!?!'

The demon looked at Jill and licked it's lips. 'Please he's not thinking what I think he's thinking!' The demon gave a big grin, showing his razor sharp teeth. While Jill was "admiring" his teeth the demon swung it's long arms hitting Jill. Jill went flying only being stopped by a tree. Jill laid there, her body in pain, as the demon approached her slowly, savoring the time, with the same big grin on his face. 'got to move! got to move! come on body! Move!'

The demon was now standing in front of Jill. He lifted his bigger arm up over his head. He was just about to slam his fist into Jill when a black wolf attacked him from the side. The wolf was twice the size as a normal wolf. 'What's going on! What is that thing? It some how looks familiar… black fir, red eyes, … Max!?! Jamie's dog.'

"Stupid girl. Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way."

Jill turned around to see Jamie. He was holding a sword and kept his gaze at the demon. Max; who for unknown to Jill was a wolf now; was sent flying by the demon's arm. Max did a flip and landed on the ground firmly. He started growling at the demon.

_"Jamie, we need to get her out of here!" _Said Max 'He talks!?! Maybe he's like Midna or something.'

"Why should _I_ get her out! You get her away," Jamie said to his companion, "I don't care what happen to her." 'I heard that, Jamie…'

_"If you haven't forgotten, she can't understand me!"_ 'yes, I can.'

Before Jamie could say another thing, The demons arms swung, almost hitting them. When he was back on his feet, Jamie ran towards the demon and swung the sword at the demon's leg. The sword did nothing to the demon. Not a scratch. Jamie looked frustrated.

_"Jamie! These creatures have tough skin! You can't go threw with a sword!"_

"shit!"

_"Those gor's are very tough. Their skin is like rocks and teeth like drills. Those teeth can do threw any thing." _Max talked to himself as Jill overheard him. 'So he's saying were screwed.' _"Jamie can take him. He's a half-demon. He should be able to take him." _'Wait, Jamie's a demon! I mean a half-demon! Well that explains how he got that rock there.' Jamie kept swing his sword and dodging it's attacks. The demon tried taking a chomp out of Jamie but, Jamie swung his sword at him. The sword and the demon's sharp pure white teeth clashed. One of the teeth broke off, landing on the ground. The demon screamed in pain.

"HA! Look who's stronger now!" Right as Jamie said that his sword broke in half. Jamie looked at it, stunned. He couldn't believe what just happen.

"Jamie! Listen there's something I-" Jill yelled from were she stood.

"Get out of here, you idiot!" He yelled turning his back on the demon, "Go home and stay out of this! I don't need your-"

_"Jamie! Behind you!" _yelled Max. before Jamie could turn, The demon grabbed him and started to squeeze the life out of him. Jamie tried squirming out of it's grip but, the demon had a good hold of him. Max ran full force but, was only taken out by it's big arm. Max laid on the grass unconscious, Jamie was trying to get free; no luck, and Jill stood there thinking of a plan. 'I know he's a complete Jerk, but he doesn't disserve to die. He needs to suffer my wrath before that happens. Ok, Jill. Think!…… I got it!'

Jill looked over the ground and found the tooth. Even though it was chipped off by the sword, it was bigger than Jill's hand. She then took a sharp rock. 'Softball don't fail me now!' Jill threw the stone right into the demon's third eye. It screamed and let go of Jamie. Jamie fell to the ground and gasping for air. The demon was now on all fours, in pain. 'It's now or never!' Jill ran up the demon's arm up to were the crystal laid inside him. Jill took the tooth and drugged it into it's arm. The demon screamed bloody murder again. Jill was able to take the crystal from the arm. It shined brightly in the sunlight and was no bigger than Jill's hand.

Max was at Jamie's side right then staring at Jill a little stunned. Jamie looked pissed off. Probably because a human girl defeated a demon that he couldn't. Jamie got up and looked at Jill with a hate full glare. 'what did I do?'

"Give it to me," Jamie demanded. "Give me the crystal."

"No! I won it far and square!" Jill said childishly.

"This is not a choice!" Jamie said threw his teeth…Fangs? "Give me the crystal, if you value your life!"

Before Jill could reply a monstrous noise came from behind her. It rose from the ground. His arm was bleeding uncontrollably. This was the demon's last act before it's death. It tried to get Jill, but since he lost so much blood it couldn't see correctly. Instead it attacked Jamie. It tried to take a big comp out of him but, Jamie held back the demon with his bare hands. Jamie didn't fully recover from the squeezes of death, so he could only hold it back. Jill watched Jamie holding him back while Max jumped onto his back. 'I think it's time to take Jamie's advice and go.' Jill slipped out of the forest without anyone noticing.

Jill walked home with her cloths covered in mud and grass stains. 'Well it could be worse. I could be died.' Jill saw Ellen sitting on the steps of Blue sky ranch, moping.

"Hey what's up?" Ellen looked up to see the dirty Jill standing in front of her.

"Jill what happen!?!" Ellen said. 'did she go out to find her cat? She really must miss her. She must be so depressed.'

"Oh, I went into the woods and… fell! Yeah." 'Yeah, lets go with that.'

"I'm so sorry Jill!" Ellen eye's became watery "I looked everywhere and asked everyone. No one has seen her. I think I saw her but, when I went up to pick her up she ran away!"

"You didn't have to do all that trouble." Jill explained. "Well at least I now she's ok and stuff. Thanks for trying to find her Ellen." Jill gave Ellen a hug and went back home.

Jill open the door to be greeted by a furry black thing. It was Midna. She was standing near the door waiting for Jill to come home. Midna jumped into Jill's arms and started purring.

_"Did you miss me?"_

"Of course I missed you!" Jill hugged Midna "Where were you? What took you so long to come back?"

"I'm sorry Jill. I was surveying the land and smelled a few demons. I was trying to pin point them but couldn't." Midna rubbed her head against Jill's cheek. "Then I couldn't find the house. I couldn't pick up your scent. Then this weird girl comes charging at me! I think she was trying to attack me of something! I got away and finally was able to find your scent."

"That was Ellen," Jill giggled, "She's my new friend and was searching for you. I don't know why. She didn't have to do all that trouble."

"Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"What happen to you?" Midna said looking at her cloths.

"It's a long story."

Jill told Midna everything that happened. The people she met, The dream about the goddess and the fight with the demon. Midna wished she was there to help Jill. She told Jill that Grey might just be a hothead and to watch out for Jamie. "He may be a half-demon but he can still rip you to shreds." She also said Max must have been a Animal spirit. They usually protect there master. That's Jamie of coarse. Midna did agree that they should help the goddess and try to get Jamie to cool down and let them work together. Midna even said they might end up being their friends. 'Like that's going to ever happen.'

* * *

Me: Sorry this took so long and the fight scene so short. I just wanted to finish this chapter. Would like some IDEAS!!!!! 


	6. Friend or Foe?

Me: sorry this took to long. With school, work and other things I haven't had time to work on it that much.

Friend or Foe?

* * *

Jill heard someone knocking on the door. Jill glanced at her clock. 6:00 a.m. Jill grumbled as she got out of bed. Midna was still sleeping at the end of the bed. 'I'll let her sleep a little longer.' Jill slowly went down the stares still half asleep. Jill open the door to find Gray standing there. It took Jill a few second to realize it's him. 'What's he doing here?'

Gray just stared at her. Jill looked down to notice she was still in her pajama. 'I'm so not awake today. Note to self: Get dressed before answering door.'

"Gray what is it?" Jill said sleepy, rubbing her eyes. Gray could sense she was still upset.

"Gramps told me to give you this." He handed Jill the hammer. It was brand new and upgraded? Jill looked at Gray a little confused.

"I upgraded your hammer so it wouldn't break as easy." He said in a soft voice. "And you don't have to pay. I paid it for you." Jill just stared at him for awhile. 'he upgraded and paid for my hammer? Yesterday he was a total Jerk. Why is he doing this?' Jill thinks back when he was trying to say something yesterday. 'I think he was trying to apologize yesterday and now is doing the same thing. Maybe Midna was right. He's just a boy who can't control his temper.'

Gray watched Jill as she was deep in thought. 'she's still mad at me I know it. She hates me. she truly hates me.' a noise interrupted both of their thoughts. The noise was coming from Grey's stomach. Jill stares at him and he stares at his stomach. 'This is embarrassing!'

Jill started giggling a little. Gray looked at her stunned. He was thinking she would do a evil laughter or something.

"I can tell you haven't eaten breakfast yet." Jill said smiling, "If you want, I can make you something." Gray stared at her stunned 'What!?! what's with her!?! why is she being so nice? It must be poison or something!' Jill saw Grays expression.

"Don't worry it's not poison or anything."

Gray was still unsure what to do. So Jill decided for him. she grabbed his hand and pulled in to the house and sat him at the table. Jill started making breakfast as Gray sat there looking around the house. There he saw a black cat staring at him. 'That must be Midna. The cat Ellen was trying to find yesterday.' The cat went up to Jill and meowed.

"I see your up Midna," Jill picked up the cat and whispered into her ear "That's Gray. The one I was talking about." Midna looked kind of confused at first of why he's here and eating breakfast then she pieced it together and understood what was happen.

"You know you don't need to do this," Gray said looking down at the table.

"Well I feel bad for yelling at you yesterday." Jill said to Gray.

"I should be the one feeling sorry!" He said raising his head up and looking straight at Jill, " I'm the one who said those bad things. You were just trying to stand up for yourself... I act like a total jerk when I'm angry. Sometimes I don't think of what I'm saying or doing. I'm- Sorry Jill." He look back down at the table again. Jill didn't really now what to say. 'I've never met a guy who actually apology to me.'

Jill walked up to Gray and said "Apology excepted" this made Gray a little bit happier.

_"Um Jill, the eggs are burning." _Midna said calmly.

"Oh no! The Eggs!" Jill ran back to the stove to see the eggs black. Gray walked up to see the shrived up black eggs. he couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't like the laugh he did yesterday. This was more sweeter and made Jill somewhat happier.

Gray and Jill ate breakfast. No eggs of coarse. Gray headed back to work as Jill got ready for the day. She got on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Midna stood next to the door waiting for Jill. As Jill walked outside she quickly looked up at Jamie's house. 'he's going to want the crystal. and he'll do anything to get it.' Jill saw no sign of Jamie so continued on walking.

Jill thought she wouldn't find a great place to find the crystal. But last night Jill found a loose board under her bed when she was cleaning under there. Jill put the crystal in the secret compartment and put the board back in to place. 'lets see Jamie finding this Crystal!"

Jill was heading to the chicken farm to get a chicken. Her farm did have a chicken coop and a barn, but no animals. Jill heard that chickens were easier to take care of then cows or sheep. And also cheaper. Jill only had $2,000. That's not much considering the work that needs to be gone to the farm, getting the animals, feeding them, and herself. It cost $150 for a chicken. Jill thought it was ridiculous but was willing to pay it.

"Stop Chuck! Come back here!" Jill stopped at the entrance to the farm when she heard Popuri yelling. A chicken was run towards Jill with Popuri right behind it. Jill stopped the chicken in its tracks. Jill quickly grabbed the chicken and tried to calm it down. First the chicken was trying to get out of Jill's arms but it finally stopped and calm down. Popuri stopped in front of Jill, out of breath.

"Thanks, Jill! I owe you big time!" Popuri said as she took the chicken.

"It was nothing."

"Yes it was! Rick would have killed me if I lost another chicken!" _'_another chicken?' Jill thought. "I know! How about I give you a free chicken!"

Jill couldn't believe what Popuri just said. 'My luck has just turned around!' "Really! Are you sure?"

"Of coarse!" Popuri said grabbing Jill's hand, "As long as you keep this little event a secret. I don't want Rick yelling at me again."

"Got it!"

Jamie was sitting in the dinning room eating cereal. He ate his breakfast slowly. He was sulking because of yesterday. Because Jill saved his life.

_"Jamie stop sulking…" _Max said near his master's feet.

"She didn't save me!" He yelled to Max, "I could have easily got free from that demon's grip."

_"Yeah, right…." _Max mumbled,

"I don't care how she found it," Jamie said as he finished his cereal, "The only thing I care about is getting that crystal back."

_"Jamie why don't we partner up with her?" _Max suggested

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET A STUIPED HUMAN GIRL HELP!!!!" Yelled Jamie in anger, "HUMANS ARE GREEDY CREATURES THAT ONLY CARE ABOUT THEM AND THEIR OWN KIND! SHE'S WEAK AND NO USE TO US!!!!" Jamie stormed to his room, full of rage. 'I don't need that girls help! I can take care of myself…. I can save the goddess by myself…. She doesn't care about Mira and the sprites. She's just a stupid human.'

Jill and Midna walked back to their farm with the new family member, Daisy. She was a yellow ball of feathers. She could fit in the palm of your hand. Jill put the little chick into the coop, where it jumped out of Jill's hand and landed in a pile of hay. It moved some straw then laid down and went to sleep.

"Looks like she's already settle in." Jill joked, "So what should we do next?"

_"Let's go in the woods." _Midna suggested.

"Why there?" Jill asked

_"I want to see if that dead Gor is still there," _Midna answered.

"Don't worry, I can sniff him out when we get to the forest."

Jill and Midna were in the woods looking for the dead Gor. Midna turned into a Wolf; the same size as Max was. She was sniffing the ground and the air. She couldn't find the scent. Midna decided to look around the forest and leave Jill behind.

It was kind of quiet after Midna left. Jill sat down and started to hum. After a few minutes of humming she heard something rustling in the bushes. Jill froze. Then out came a white, pink nose…… bunny. It looked at Jill in curiosity and started hoping towards her. Right when the Bunny was in arms length from Jill, it ran off. Something behind Jill scared the bunny. Jill turned around to see a….. old man? Jill looked at the old man.

"What were you doing to that little bunny rabbit?" for some reason he thought Jill was torturing the creature.

"Nothing!" Jill said offending herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Terry," The old man said proudly, "protector of the forest and the critters who live here." 'if that's so, then why did the bunny run away when it saw you?'

"Who are you, miss? I haven't seen you around town."

"I'm the new farmer, Jill."

"Oh yes, I remember now. The mayor told me all about you."

Jill and Terry stared walking and talking. Well, Terry did most of the talking. It was all about the forest the animals and how he protects it. Terry soon looked at his watch and told Jill he had to leave. When Terry left that was when Jill realized, she's lost. She had no idea where she was. Jill started walking hoping she would bump into someone who could help. Jill was in deep in thought when she slipped. She found herself sliding down a hill and landing face first.

When Jill looked up she found her self a foot away from a lake. She got up and brushed the dirt off. There she notice a small house near the water. 'Good! Someone can help me get out of here!'

"What are you doing here?" Came a low voice from behind Jill. Jill jumped and fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Jill turned around to find a young man wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a darker blue vest. He had grey pants and was bear foot. He had ocean blue eyes and brown hair. His hair was held back like Cliffs but his hair was a little bit shorter than Cliffs. He held out his hand and helped Jill up.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said a little ashamed. "not a lot of people come in the forest… especially alone" He stared at Jill for a few seconds as if wonder if he could trust her. 'what's with him? He's acting like I'm some sort of strange creature.' The guy final snapped out of his stare and gave Jill a smile. "I'm sorry. how rude of me. I haven't introduce myself, I'm Ray."

"Um, I'm Jill." Jill said putting on a smile. "I'm the new farmer." 'what's with this guy? He's acting kind of weird. It's like he doesn't know if he can trust me or not.'

"What are you doing in the woods all alone?" He asked, suspicious of Jill.

"I-I was with a friend until we split up. I met Terry and we talked. When he left I… found myself lost. Then I stumbled here." Jill laughed at her stupidity.

Ray just stared at her not knowing to believe her or not. "If you want me to go that's ok," Jill said nervously, "Just tell me how to get out of here and I'll go."

"No It's not what your thinking," He realized how he was acting. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," Jill still felt uneasy, "if you don't mind, can you tell me how to get out of this forest."

"Sure, you just fallow those red marks on those trees." He pointed to a tree that had a red arrow, "they will bring you back to town."

"Thanks!" Jill headed back into the forest. She fallowed the arrows until she saw someone standing in her path.

"Jamie!"

He turned around to met Jill's gaze. He smirked and said "There you are, human." This gave Jill Goosebumps. 'Ok, he's creeping me out more than Ray.'

He started walking up to her. He stopped when he was 5 feet away from her. "It took awhile, but I finally found your horrible scent." he didn't expect Jill to know he was a half-demon. He didn't care if she got confused when he said it; which she wasn't. He just wanted to scare her. And it was working. Jill put on a straight face hoping he wouldn't see her fear. But her efforts were useless since he could smell her fear. He couldn't help but smile. 'I'm going to scare you until your begging me to take the crystal.'

_"Jamie do you think this is a great idea?" _Max came out of some bushes to his masters side.

'so they're tiring to scare me into giving them the crystal. I don't think so!' Jill thought. She was less afraid after hearing their plan.

"Your trying to scare me into giving you the crystal aren't you!" Jill said acting stupid. She didn't want them to know she can understand Max, just yet. She was getting good information from that dog. Jamie and Max were in shock. They didn't know how she found out their plan. Of coarse it never crossed their mind that she could understand Max.

"Well, it's not going to work!" Jill smiled knowing nothing he could do that will get her to give him the crystal. The stunned Jamie turned into a pissed-off Jamie.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT HUMAN WHEN YOUR BEGING FOR MERCY!!!" Jamie yelled as his blood pressure skyrocketed.

"Jamie…. Do you even know what my name is?" Jill said changing the subject. She didn't really mean too but she was wonder this for awhile. Not once has he said her name. it's always "Human" or "Girl". she didn't know if he just didn't want to say her name or he really didn't know.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT WOMAN!" 'oh, now it's woman.'

"Do you know it or not?"

"Of coarse I now your name, you stupid girl!"

"Ok, then what is it?" It became quiet for a few seconds. 'that's what I thought.'

"Jamie, you really don't know her name, do you?" Max said.

"Shut up, Max!" he said under his breath.

"Her names Jill," He said to his master before mumbling, "even I know that."

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" Jamie came back to there last conversation. "Give me the crystal NOW!"

"No." Jill said in Jamie's face. "And besides, I don't have it with me." Jamie was restraining himself from choking her.

"WELL IT'S NOT IN YOU HOUSE!" He yelled back. He had to go tell her what they were doing while Jill was out. Max couldn't believe Jamie just blurted that out. 'and it took me a hour putting everything back to where it was.' Max sighed.

"YOU WENT THREW MY STUFF!!!!!!!" Jill was going to strangle him. But before she could something came out of a tree and tried to attacked Jill. Jill at the last second, dodged it. The demon had green skin and was a little bit taller than Jill. Imbedded in its left hand was a small crystal. Jill could see hunger in the demons eyes. It tried taking a chomp out of Jill but she ran away. 'why me!?! Why am I always the one being chased by a hungery demon!' while Jill was facing against the demon, Jamie was sitting back watching the show.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME!?!" Jill said running away from the demon who was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Not until you give me the crystal." Jamie said slyly. 'That bast-' Jill's thoughts were cut off when the demon punched her, making her hit into a tree. With her back against the tree she looked at the demon who was slowly walking up to her, enjoying the aroma of fear.

_"Jamie… we need to do some thing!" _Max was concerned. "_We can't let her get killed by that demon!"_ Jamie didn't say anything. 'come on! Don't be stupid! Just let me have the crystal and I'll save you!"

Jill was stubborn. She didn't want to hand over crystal to Jamie but, she didn't want to die either! She had to think of something quick… Too late. The demon raised his arm with those sharpen claws and swung down towards Jill.

Jill closed her eyes waiting to be torn to pieces. But nothing happen. Jill slowly open her eyes to find a giant black wolf on top of the demon. 'Midna!' she had her fangs crushing the demons head. After shaking and twisting the demon's head for a few seconds a crack sound came from the demons neck. The demon's body soon became limp. Midna let go of the limp body and looked up to Jill.

Jamie and Max were stunned. Just a moment ago they thought Jill was a demon's dinner. Now a giant wolf creature just snapped it's head and is staring at Jill. Jamie and Max were having the same thoughts. 'That wolf wants to eat Jill.'

Midna walked slowly up to Jill. Jamie and Max froze. They waited until the giant beast to chomp her head off. Midna came to Jill and licked her face. The guys were lost in confusion.

_"I'm happy your ok, Jill." _Midna licked her friend.

"I'm happy you came in time," she hugged Midna "I would de demon food by now."

"Wait… YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HER!?!" Jamie yelled to Jill. "AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

_"So you can understand everything I say?" _Max said coming up to Jill.

"Yep!"

_"Jill, who are they?" _Midna asked.

"That's Jamie and that's Max." Jill said as she pointed.

_"Oh!… ohh…" _Midna said lowly. She narrowed her eyes as she remembers what Jill told her about them.

"Midna, I need you assistants." Jill said not wanting a fight 'I'm to tired to deal with this.'

"What is it Jill?"

"Can you get the crystal that in the demon's left hand?" Jamie and Max were confused again. 'How did she know where it was?' Midna tear the demons arm apart and out came the crystal. It was the size of a pencil. Midna gave it to Jill who grinned 'another victory for the human girl!'

_"You can see the crystals can't you?" _Max said, solved the mystery.

"Yep!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!" Jamie was getting annoyed.

"You never asked." Jill said simply.

_"Jamie maybe we should have Jill help us," _Max suggested, "

"No." Jamie had his head down. He knew that Jill could be a great help but still didn't want to admit it. "I'm not going to let some weak human girl help us!"

"Who said I wanted to join you!" Jill yelled back at him, "Midna and I can find those crystals all by ourselves!

"HA! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!!" Jamie smirked.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I really wished when that happen in the game she really gave you a free chicken.**

**NEED IDEAS!!! I have writers block. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! The next chapter will come in faster. and no one is listening to me... **


	7. Doggy!

Sorry this took long. I've been working, writing other stories, having writers block and being lazy. If you check my profile thing there are news of NEW HARVEST MOON GAMES coming out sooner or later.

* * *

It had been a long day for Jill. She laid on her bed looking up to the ceiling. There were some small cracks that could be easily fixed. 'Did I do the right thing?' Jill sat up and looked at Midna. She was sleeping near the edge of the bed. 'Was it a mistake to make Jamie a rival?' Jill remembered all the times she was with Jamie. None were pleasant. 'Why shouldn't I be his rival! Considering all he's done!'

flash back

_"HA! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!!" Jamie smirked. Out of the blue a sword appears in Jamie's hands. It was the same sword that Jamie used to fight the Gor. 'Jamie must of fixed it…. That's not good.' Jamie swung the sword at Jill but was blocked by Midna. A hand came out of Midna's wolf form back. (she's like a shadow. She can transform into anything and into any shape.) it grabbed hold of Jamie's sword and threw it away. Throwing Jamie with it. Max now attacks but was repealed back as Midna in circles Jill as a shield._

_"Hang on Jill" Midna said as Jill was incased in darkness, "I'm going to get us out of here!" Midna spoke a tongue no one has heard for thousands of years and vanishes. Leaving a confused half-demon and his wolf._

'thank goodness Midna teleported us out of there.' Jill started patting Midna which made her purr. 'I just wish it didn't take so much energy to do it.' right when Midna teleported in to their living room Midna was out cold. 'I'm happy she's ok. I don't know what I do with out her!' after scratching Midna's ears for ten minutes Jill slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

"I HATE HER!" Jamie yelled as he pased back and forth, "She now has TWO crystals! I need to get them from her! But, how? She has that Shadow demon with her! How can I get them with that demon in the way!" 

_"I don't know, Jamie." _Max said laying in his bed. He's been watching Jamie yell and pase for over an hour. He was getting tired. _"I thought all the shadow demon were extinct, but I guess I was wrong."_

"So your saying were screwed!" Jamie punched the wall, leaving a big hole. "I can't give up to that human! There must be something we could do……… I got it!"

* * *

Jill was getting dressed as Midna still recovered. Jill let her friend sleep a little longer and went out to feed Daisy. Jill cared the bird seed that was in her tool chest to the chicken coop. 

Jill dropped the bag as she got in. Someone was in the coop. and it wasn't Daisy. There sleeping in the pile of hay was Ray. His back was against the wall, with his head resting on his right shoulder. There sitting on Ray's head was Daisy. She woke up as she saw Jill come through the door. She started to chirp and bounced of to Ray's head to Jill. This caused Ray to sir and wake up. First his left eye, then his right. He looked up to see Jill standing in front of the door. Ray jumped from where he was sleeping to the corner of the coop. His face was lightly red when he noticed Jill staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What Am I doing here!?! Jill yelled. "What are you doing in my chicken coop!?"

Ray looked confused and looked around his surroundings. He realized he wasn't in his house. 'what am I doing here?… oh yeah I remember now!'

"I was in town to get my new fishing," He explains, "I run into the mayor who tells me about the new arrival; you, and about the up coming festivals. When he was finally done talking, it was late. I was tired and didn't want to walk all the way back to my house and I didn't have money to stay in inn. I found this chicken coop and thought it would be ok." He kind of blushed for his laziness.

"I hope your not mad at me." he said a little guilty.

"I'm not mad." Jill said "I was just surprised seeing a guy in the chicken coop."

"I didn't mean that." He explained, "I meant about yesterday." He looked down knowing that everything she said was true and how he treated her.

"That's ok too," She could see he really was a nice guy, "You didn't know me. You were just being careful."

He seemed happy after what Jill said. He got up and brushed the hay off. Jill couldn't help but giggle, as he missed the straw in his hair.

"What?"

"You got some straw in your hair." he tried finding them and getting them out. Not much luck. Jill decided to help the poor fisherman.

"giggle let me help you." She walked up to Ray and started grabbing straw from his hair. He was fine with her helping until he realized how close she was. She got closer and closer, so she could get the strands of hay that were on top of his head. He froze and his face turned read. They were 5 centimeters away from touching.

"There we go!" Jill said as she walked away a little. She didn't seem to notice how close they were.

"Um-thank you." His face went back to it's normal color. "I should be heading back. It was nice meeting you again, Jill."

"Ok," Jill said waving as he was leaving, "Next time you need a place to stay there's a comfortable couch with your name on it!"

"Ok!" He laughed at her statement and disappeared.

_"Who was that guy?" _Midna asked. Jill jumped from the voice to find Midna standing next to her.

"Oh, Midna." Taking a big breath. "You scared me!"

_"Sorry, Jill." _Midna looked up to her friend, _"Didn't mean to scare you. So, who was he?"_

"He's names Ray. I met him in the woods, yesterday. He slept in the chicken coop because he was to lazy and tired to go home." Jill paused for a second, "He's a nice guy."

_"Oh…" _Midna said a little disappointed

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Jill asked.

_"I thought he was more than a 'nice guy'." _Midna answered.

"What gave you that idea?" Jill didn't know how Midna got such of an idea.

_"Well, Seeing you so close to him; almost touching, I thought you two were 'liking' each other." _Midna couldn't help smirking.

"I was getting straw out of his hair!" Jill was a little flushed. "First of all I just met the guy and second he probably already has a girlfriend."

_"So, you do want to be his girlfriend." _Midna teased.

"Midna, you know I didn't mean that!"

_"I know, but I love teasing you." _Midna smiled of enjoyment. _"but, Jill I do think you should try to get a boyfriend."_

"Why do you want me to get a boyfriend?" Jill asked.

_"So I can tease you more." _Jill gave Midna a glare. _"I'm kidding! I just think a girl your age needs a male companion."_

"Midna I'm only fifteen."

_"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from running a farm." _'Ouch! She got me there!' Jill thought, _"Also most girls your age already had at least one date."_

"Midna, I'm not going boy hunting." Jill said. "I just haven't found the right guy yet."

_"I know, Jill." _Midna stood near Jill's feet. _"If you do like someone you'll tell me, right?"_

"You'll be the first one to know." She picked up her kitty cat and scratched her ears. Jill looked at Midna who looked tired. "Are you ok, Midna?"

_"I'm still weak from teleporting." _Midna closed her eyes getting ready to go back to sleep. _"I wish I wasn't so weak. I use to be able to teleport to town to town with no sweat. Now, I pass out if I teleport to go to the other side of town."_

"I don't think you weak, Midna." Jill was bringing Midna back into the house so she can rest. "Your still more powerful than most demons."

_"That's true," _Midna agreed, _"I just need a few more hours of rest." _after saying that Midna dosed off. Jill placed her friend on the couch and covered her in a blanket.

For a few hours Jill watered the plants, clear the rest of the Garden, plant more seeds, water them, and have lunch.

Jill got a basket, an axe, and her upgraded hammer and headed out. Jill decided to walk up the cliff since she heard people saying there was honey, berries, herbs, and other things. She thought it might help Midna more if she gave her some herbs.

It was a little steep but Jill could manage. After collecting some herbs and flowers for an hour, Jill sat down to rest under the shade of a tree. Jill puts her back up against the tree and rested for a half a hour. After the rest, Jill scanned the area and did a double take when she saw something. Someone. It was that doctor Jill met on her first full day at Flower bud village (I renamed it.). He was on his hands and knees looking for something in the bushes. That guy still gave Jill the creeps. Too bad where he was sitting was the same place Jill had to pass to reach the little wooded area near the goddess cave. 'Great. Just great. What am I going to do? I need to go that way to get the honey. He looks occupied maybe I can just walk right past him!'

Jill got up and walked straight towards Alex. When Jill was a few yards away her muscles tensed up. She made her strides longer and picked up her pace. So far he didn't notice her. 'Yes!' right when she was going to pass him his head shot up to look at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. 'NO! wait, are his eyes red!?!' Jill checked again but his eyes were normal. He stared at her, wait for her to explain why she was here.

"um, hi Alex." her voice showed she was a little afraid of him. "I'm just getting some honey… w-what are you doing?"

He went back to looking in the bushes. It was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "I'm looking for dark green herbs. I'm out."

"Oh!" Jill went threw her big basket where she had ten dark green herbs. "I found these when I was walking up here. You can have them." He turned up to face Jill. Jill was more uneasy then before. How he stared at her made her think he was trying to read her mind. Like he was trying to figure out her motive.

"Your patients need them more than me." Jill quickly gave; almost shoving, the herbs to Alex. She started walking away. "Bye, Alex!"

Once he was out of sight she stopped and let out a sigh. 'Well that was better than last time.' She continued to walk. Over the bridge, Jill finally got to the wooded area. She found bee hives that were left unguarded, filled with honey. It took a little over an hour to climb the tree, get the hive and put it in jars. Jill noticed some berry bushes. While she was picking berries, Jill had a weird feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

Joe sat up in a tree, listening to the wind and the water fall not to far from here. He liked coming here. He likes watching the sprites run like chickens who had their heads chopped off. They were all getting ready for winter. They need to stock up before it snows and everything dies. Joe was snapped out of thought when he heard foot steps. He moved farther away from the trunk to get a better view of this visitor. 'Jill!' Joey was just about to get out of the when he sat back down again. 'Brother told me not to talk to her.' sigh. 

Flash back

"_Hey, Jill!" He said trying to raise her spirit, "I caught some fish today!"_

_"Fish?"_

_"Yeah!" He showed Jill his basket that was filled with fish. 'those are a lot of fish' "Do you want some Jill?" Before Jill could answer Joe handed her some fish. Joe smiled sweetly until some think caught his attention._

_"Um, I got to go Jill," He said as he walked away, "Cheer up! You look cuter when your smiling!" Joe ran off leaving Jill with a fish._

_Joe ran up to his brother who was watching his little brother talking to that girl. Joe new Kurt didn't want him to see Jill. Joe didn't know why._

_"Joe, I told you not to talk to her." Kurt had his arms crossed and was leaning on a tree. He looked at his brother waiting for his answer._

_"I know, but she looked so sad today." Joe said "I wanted to cheer her up!"_

_"Why do you care about her?"_

_"Because she's cute and nice." Joe thought for a third reason. "and I want to be friends with her!"_

_"You can't Joe." Kurt stopped leaning up agent the wall and walked up to Joe. "Not with out blowing our secret."_

_"But I won't blow our cover-"_

_"Joe! You are not to talk to her, you understand." _

_"But Kurt-!"_

_"Understand!?!"_

_"I understand." Joe lowered his head. He couldn't argue with his brother. Kurt just wanted what was best. And some times he was wrong of what was best. Kurt gave him a look that told Joe, he understood but he just could see her. Kurt walked away leaving the sad Joe._

_end of flashback_

'I wish I could talk to her or play with her.' Joe's depressed state was struck by a brilliant idea. 'Kurt said he didn't want me to talk to her…. But she'll think I'm weird if I don't talk….. Unless I someone else.' A grin spread across Joe's face. 'or something else.'

* * *

Jill was just finishing picking berries when she heard something moving behind the bushes. Jill got up from the ground and stared at the bushes. Jill could hear footsteps coming towards her. Right before the creature went through the bushes to reveal itself, it let out a growl-like-scream. Jill panics and starts running. Before she got far she noticed the scream turn to a whimper and she stopped. She heard the creature whimpering in pain. 'It sounds like it's in pain. Maybe I should help. But, what if it a demon or crazy wild animal.' Jill heard more cries of pain. 'Sometimes I hate being nice.'

* * *

'OW!!!! THAT HURTS!!!' Joe laid down on the ground whinny about the pain. A bear trap got a good hold on to his arm. 'stupid human trap. Jill probably ran away when she heard me. There's no way I can get this trap to realize me without someone's help.' Joe heard the bushes in front of him moving. He stared up, Thinking the only possible thing it could be was the hunter to find out it's,-

* * *

Jill cautiously went through the bushes hoping and praying that this wasn't a trap to get eat by a demon. She found herself standing in front of a dog. It had medium length brown fur and brown eyes. It was in good shape and had an adorable face. It started to wag it's tail when it saw Jill. Jill saw the source of the dogs pain. His front left leg was snared into a bear trap. "Poor doggy!" 

'Doggy? Oh right, I'm in my dog form now. Got to make sure not to talk. That really would freak her out… and make Kurt very angry.' Jill go closer to Joe to see his damaged paw. Jill touched it and he whimpered. 'I have to open this trap' Jill thought.

"Hang on doggy, I'll get you out of here!" Jill said as she started pulling the Jaws of the trap apart. The trapped cut her fingers but kept going. It took all of her strength to move them far apart for the "doggy" to get his paw out. When his paw was free Jill quickly release, making it snap back. Jill say the wound was a little deep and blood coming down it's leg. Jill went through her Basket and found her handkerchief. She puts the cloth on the dog and ties it tight. Joe whimpers in pain.

"I'm sorry doggy, but I have to tie it tight or you'll lose more blood." Jill stroked Joe's fur hoping it would help. Besides the pain Joe was enjoying himself. 'She knows right were to scratch!'

"There you go!" Jill finished tying the Handkerchief to his leg. "That wound needs to be clean before it gets infected. I got something that will help. Come on Doggy!"

Joe didn't know where she was bringing him but went anyway. Joe tried walking with only three legs which was a challenge for him. It took a half an hour to get down the cliff which could of took Jill less than 15 minutes.

They finally reached to there destination. Jill's house. 'Cool! I get to go into Jill's home!' Joe thought. Jill opened the door to find Midna nowhere to be found. 'can't she wait until I get home before going somewhere.' Jill sighed and let the injured dog in. Jill quickly got pillows and laid them on the floor.

"Rest here doggie while I get something for that wound." Joe did what he was told and laid down. 'this is comfy. I wonder what Jill is doing?'

Jill comes back with ingredients in her hands. She walks over to the kitchen and starts boiling water. She puts some herbs she found to day and other ingredients. After 15 minutes she pours the stuff in to a strainer. The water went into the boil but the herb in the strainer.

Jill walked over with the water (that doesn't look like water anymore), the herb, and bandages. Jill takes of the blood stain cloth and replaced it with the herbs. After she covered his wound with herbs, she bandaged up to make the herbs stay. she puts the boil down with the purple liquid in it.

"It may taste funky, but it will get you stronger in no time!" Jill said. Joe took a lick and made a face. 'man, Jill wasn't kidding! this is funky!' Jill laughed at the faces Joe was making. Joe kept drinking it, believe Jill's word that it make him better. It taste less funky the more Joe drank it, so it wasn't so bad. After finish the funky water he felt really tired. He looked up at Jill who already had her pajamas on. He gave Jill a big yawn and Jill laughed.

"Yeah, That's one of the side effects." Jill said as put a pillow and a blanket on the couch. "you can stay the night. You can leave in the mourning if your leg is better."

Jill got on the couch and got conformable. 'why is she sleeping on the couch? Doesn't she have a bed?' Joe looked at Jill confused. "Well if, your in pain I won't be able to hear you from upstairs. Also I don't want you being lonely down here." Joe could see that it was the other way around. 'you're the one who doesn't want to be lonely.' Joe thought.

"Goodnight." After saying that she shut of the lights and fell asleep on the couch. Joe fallow her.

* * *

Joe woke up not knowing where he was. He started to freak out until he say Jill. She was still fast asleep on the couch. The memories of what happen came back to him. He looked around to find a clock. It read 4:23. Joe stood up, which made him realize he changed back into human form when he was sleeping. 'Good think she didn't wake up.' 

Joe looked at his arm to realize it didn't hurt. He took the bandages to realize his wounds were healed. Almost. There were only scars. Joe thought those would disappear in three days.

'I should go. Kurt must be worried about me. Man, he's going to be mad at me when I get home.' He went up to Jill who was shiver because her blanket fell to the floor. Joe took it and covered her up. She stopped shivering and went into a peaceful slumber.

"Sweet dreams, Jill." He gave Jill a little kiss on the forehead and headed out the door.

* * *

"Where were you!?!" Kurt was angry. No, not just angry. He was pissed also. You could see by the bags under his eyes he's been up all night waiting for Joe. 

"Well you see-"

"You were with her!" Kurt said Angrily.

"Her who?" Joe said playing dumb.

"JILL YOU MORON!!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I can smell her on you." Joe could see rage flaming in his brothers eyes. Kurt was shaking in rage. He feared his brother was going to hurt him (Which Kurt has never done) or worse Jill (Which is probable of happening). Kurt looks down at Joes arm and his eyes widen. He grabs Joes arm; making sure not to touch the scars, and questioned him. "How did you get these scars!?! Did SHE do this!?!"

"Well you see," Joe didn't know if he should tell him the whole truth or lie. He decided to do both. "Well you see I was just strolling around when I felt like I wanted a good run. So I transformed in to my dog form; making sure no one saw me first, and ran. Well I was running so fast I didn't see the bear trap up ahead. I couldn't get out of it. I thought I was going to be stuck there all day. Then Jill comes along; thinking I'm a helpless doggy, freed me. She brought me to her home and gave me this weird medicine that helped my wound. I fell a sleep but, woke up before she did and came back here." Joe looked at his brother, hoping he would believe it. Kurt seemed to be thinking about what his twin brother just said.

"Joe, next time watch were your going." 'Yes! He bought it!' Kurt was heading to his room suggesting Joe did the same. There room wasn't really big. It only had a closest, two beds and a night stand separating them.

"Put some cloths on, Joe." Kurt said as he got into bed. "Make sure, in the morning, you go get them."

Joe was wrapped up in a blanket that he "borrowed" from Jill. Joe was lucky no one saw him when he ran back home. "Ok, brother." Joe slips into his bed that's right next to Kurt's. He couldn't help but think of Jill and how she helped him. 'I wish I could be friends with her but, brother is so mean, sometimes. Why does he think I'm going to tell her our secret. The secret that were dog demons. Jill would probably be afraid of me if she found out. If only I could get Kurt to trust Jill.' Joe got a big grin on his face. 'Then I could be friends with her!'

"Why are you smiling, Joe?" Kurt was lying on his bed wander, what was his brother thinking. He knew his little brother had a "Great Idea." by the grin he had. And usually those "Great Ideas" are the worse.

"Oh, nothing." Joe said as he turned to his side. 'Kurt, I'll show you Jill can be trusted.'

* * *

I hope you liked this Chapter. Also would still like Ideas. I couldn't think of a better name than Doggy! for the chapter. 


	8. The Trap

I'm very very sorry this took so long. I've been so busy this past month. I had work, get ready for school, and my relatives came up. (not the ones you scream for joy when they come.) before school I had to work sat. sun. mon. and wed. (got a cold on Mon.) then on thursday was the first day of school. My cold is gone now. YEAH!!!

I felt sorry about not updating for awhile, so instead of the regular 9 pages, I did 18 pages... It took so long to finish it. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry to finish this. Please enjoy!

* * *

The Trap

Jill woke up at 8: 30 in the morning on the couch, a little confused. 'Why am I on the couch?… Oh, yeah! The Dog!' Jill looked down at the floor to find the pillow bed empty. "Doggie! Where are you?" no answer. Jill looked everywhere but, couldn't find him. 'Maybe he left when I was sleeping? But, how did he get out? He couldn't have open the door…. Could he?'

_"Good morning, Jill." _Jill jumped, to see Midna right next to her.

"Don't do that!" Jill tried to get her heart to slow down.

_"Sorry," _Midna jumped on the kitchen table and looked up at Jill,

"Have you seen a doggie around?" Jill asked as she looked under the table.

_"A Dog!?!" _Midna's muscles tensed up. _"What's a dog doing here!?!"_ Even though Midna is a shadow demon in a cat form, she's still uneasy with dogs. It might be, because she was chased by dogs where Jill used to live. Before the bet.

"It was hurt and needed help." Jill explained. "and besides, he's gone now."

_"How did he get out?" _Midna started calmed down. Jill shrugged. That was the question of the day.

"Today Jill will regret making me her enemy." Jamie said as he finished his breakfast. Max sighed, eat his breakfast. Jamie just told Max his 'brilliant' plan to get Jill to hand over the crystals. Max didn't really like the plan, but agreed to go along with it. The plan was going in motion no matter on what Max thought..

'Today Kurt will trust Jill!' Joe couldn't wait for his plan to go into motion. He had to get them together; and alone. 'If there alone they'll need to start a conversation! Then Kurt will start warming up to her and will trust her!' Anyone who know Kurt (besides Joe) would know he would just ignore her. 'but how do I get them alone?'

"Joe, I'm going to moonlight cave to min some ores!" Kurt yelled as he was heading out. "I'll be back in a few hours!"

'That's how I'm going to get them alone! I just need to get Jill into the cave. That shouldn't be hard. Right?'

Jill walked out of her home, glaring at Jamie's house. She could sense some crystals in the house but, didn't dare go and get them. She knew better than that. Jamie would lose it if she did that. Jill wasn't that mean and she wanted to live.

Jill noticed Jamie peeking out of one of the windows. He was watching her. After 5 second of staring at each other, Jamie disappeared from the window. 'Why do I have this bad feeling that Jamie is going to give me crap today?'

Midna came out too and noticed Jamie's stare. She knew Jamie was plotting something. It was written all over his face. She sense Jill was in danger. Midna had to figure out what Jamie was planning. That's when She noticed Max leaving the house through the doggy door. He looked around and finally fixing his sight on her and Jill. He quickly looked away; seeing Midna's stare, and started to head towards the forest. He was up to something and both of them knew it.

_"They're up to something." _Midna whispered,

"I'm coming too!" Jill insisted, "I'm not letting you go alone. You might need back up." Both of them knew that wasn't much help. Jill knew how to defend herself but, up against a demon (or half-demon) she's not much help.

Midna allowed Jill to come but said when It starts to get rough, Jill would get the hell out of there. Jill agreed. They walked up to the forest; the way Max went. The Trees were spread apart from each other but the farther in the forest the closer the trees got. It was getting darker and darker the more they got closer to the heart of the forest. It was quiet. Too quiet. Midna stopped; making Jill stop too, and listened. Her ears twitched every which way. After a whole minute, Midna's ears stopped moving and she looked up at Jill.

_"Jill, stay here while I go up ahead." _Midna said seriously,

"Ok!" Jill watched as her friend ran farther into the forest until she was gone from sight. Jill looked around her surroundings, thinking they looked familiar but, then again the whole forest looked the same. She started pacing a little wondering what's taking Midna so long. She ignore the weird tingling until it got to strong to ignore. 'What is this feeling I'm sensing. It's a crystal! It's so close! I should get it but, Midna said to stay here…. It's not that far away though. I can get it and come back here before Midna notices anything!'

Midna was running through the forest dodging every on coming tree. She could smell Max scent wasn't far. Midna finally slowed down and started walking cautiously toward the scent. She came to a little clearing with no sight of Max. 'Where could he be? He has to be here somewhere, his scent is all over the place.' She took a few more steps smelling something other than Max's scent. There was this powder ash on the ground in a strange design. The smell was very familiar. That's when it hit her. _"Ansa Powder!" _Before Midna could do anything the powder started to glow Blue. The glowing powder made a barrier that incased Midna. Midna ran into the barrier just to be bounced back.

_"What's the meaning of this!" _Midna growl.

"let me Explain." A voice said fro the bushes. Out came Jamie with the biggest smirk planted on his face.

_"Jamie!" _Midna didn't like that smile on his face. She just wanted to tear that smirk right off. Max was now next to his master with his ears down. He felt kind of ashamed of doing this. He gave Midna a pity look, to show he was sorry.

"You see Shadow demon, I want those two crystals your master has." He explain. "I knew the only way to get it is to separate you two."

"What are you planning to do to Jill!" Midna growled wishing she could kill him here and now.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep her in one piece." He couldn't help but put on an evil smile.

"IF YOU HARM HER IN ANYWAY, I'LL TEAR OFF ALL YOUR LIMBS AND RIP OUT YOUR HEART!!!" Midna showed her fangs and growl at the half-demon. Her eyes started to glow angrily. Jamie became afraid by her words but, tried not to show it.

"You can't do anything if you still in that barrier." Jamie said as he started walking away. "Don't worry little kitty, I'll make sure to tell her you said 'hi'."

Jamie disappeared through the trees leaving Midna and Max alone. Midna paced back and forth. Max watched her and let out a sigh. Midna started slamming her body against the barrier. Hoping to some how break it.

"Calm down, Midna!"

"CALM DOWN!" Midna yelled. "How can I calm down when your master is going to harm Jill!"

"Don't worry Midna, Jamie isn't going to hurt or kill her." Max explained, "He was just saying that to get you mad and use up all you energy to try to get out of the barrier." Midna stared at Max to figure out he was telling the truth.

"I promise, Jill won't be hurt in anyway." Midna let out a sigh and laid down. Her muscles were still a little tense. She didn't know if she should believe his words. There was nothing she could do except lay down and wait until the barrier was broken. And that took time.

Jill started walking towards were she sensed the crystal. It wasn't too long until she final saw it. It was laying on the ground, untouched. Jill got a little closer until she suddenly stopped. An alarm was going off in her head. She knew something fishy was going on. 'I have a feeling Jamie is the one behind this. I'm not stupid enough to believe a crystal is just laying on the ground; not being used by demons or other monsters, waiting to be taken.' Jill was just about to leave when she heard someone behind her. Before she could turn around, she was shoved right where the crystal. Before she could react, the net below her feet; hidden by leaves and grass, sprung up and incased her. She was then lifted up 20 feet and dangling there.

Her attacker was none other than Jamie. He gave her a satisfied grin as he watched her trapped. Jill was about to glare at Jamie but noticed how high she was. Her muscles started to tense up and grasped the net tightly as if she would fall any second. Jill was afraid of heights. She took a deep breath and told herself it was ok. She couldn't let Jamie find out her fear. He would use it to his advantage. She stared at Jamie; trying to forget how high she was and focused on how much she was going to hurt Jamie.

"Like the view up there." Jamie joked.

"What are you trying to do, Jamie?" Jill yell. "If you think I'm going to hand you the crystals just so I can get down your wrong. Midna-"

"I don't think so human." Jamie cut Jill off. "Midna can't save you now."

"What are you talking about?" a little bit of fear was in her voice. She feared the worst for her friend. "What did you do to Midna!"

"Nothing really," Jamie gave Jill a little smirk, "She's just sealed in a barrier unable to help."

Jill felt relive her best friend was ok. But what about her. She was at Jamie's mercy. And wasn't liking it one bit.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Jill with no sign of fear in her voice.

"Nothing."

Jill was taken back by that answer. "nothing?"

"That's correct." He couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to leave you up there."

"Leave me up here!" Jill was outraged, "Your just going to leave me!"

"Yep."

"Let me guess, You'll let me down if I give you the Crystals."

"Bingo."

"Well forget it Jamie, I'm not going to give you them!"

"We'll see about that." Jamie started to walk away laughing a little from Jill's situation. "I'll be back in a few hours to see if you changed your mind." Then he disappeared.

Jill pouted and tried to get comfortable. Not much luck. There was no way Jill could get out of this mess. She needed someone's help. But she highly doubt anyone would be in the middle of the woods. She was stuck here.

'That's weird, Jill not home.' Joe thought after knocking on her door. He sniffed the air to find her scent. Her smell was faint. 'she was here about an hour or two ago. But where did she go?' he sniffed some more to figure out where she went.

"Hello!"

Joe jumped to find Ellen right behind him with a big grin on her face. Joe was concentrating so much he didn't sense Ellen coming.

"Sorry, if I scared you, Joe." Ellen said. "What are you doing in Jill's yard?"

"Well, there was something I wanted to ask her but, she's not here." Joe explained.

"Oh, yeah. She was heading to the woods the last time I saw her."

'why was she going into the woods?' thought Joe. "Thanks Ellen!" Joe headed straight to the woods. He got on all fours and sniffed the ground. Her scent was getting stronger. 'doesn't Jill know it's dangerous walking in the woods alone? She's probably lost or something. And I'll come in and save her! I'll be her hero!… I should turn into a dog or someone's going think I'm crazy, sniff the ground like this' Joe transformed in to a dog and shook of his cloths and hid them in a bush. 'I'll get those later.' He fallowed her scent again, not worried if anyone saw him. After a few minutes, Joe stopped. He couldn't go any further. 'the scent just stops here. How is this possible? She couldn't have just disappeared.' He's question was answered when an object came falling down hitting Joe's head. 'What the hell was that!?! A shoe?' It was in fact a shoe. It was covered in Jill's scent. Joe's eyes widen as he looked up to see Jill stuck in a net; her feet dangling freely. "Jill?"

Jill was awoken from her thoughts when she heard a noise. It kind of sounded like someone saying her name. She looked down to find the Doggy from yesterday staring up at her.

"Hello doggy," Jill said with smile, "What are you doing here?"

'I should be asking you that' Joe thought. Joe gave Jill a happy bark and wagged his tail. Jill couldn't help but smile at the dogs reaction. She looked closely at the creature to notice something on his neck.

"Is that a bandana around your neck?" Jill said squinting her eyes, "Is that Joe's bandana?"

Joe froze. He totally forgot about the bandana. It always fell down to his neck when he turned into a dog. 'How could I be so stupid! Now Jill knows my secret! Brother is SO going to kill me!'

"Are you Joe's dog?" Jill said innocently. Joe couldn't help but loose his balance by that question. He was now relived his secret was still save. He gave Jill another bark and a wagging of the tail.

"Could you get someone to get me out of here?" Jill said. 'great I'm talking to a dog. I guess it's understandable since I'm so use to talking to Midna. I hope she's ok.' But as Jill turned to look at the dog it looked like it understood. It then sprinted back where it came from out of sight. Jill only hoped the dog was going for help, then chasing a squirrel.

Midna was getting bored out of her mind and so was Max. For the past 2 hours Midna was listening closely to hear any cries from Jill. This relived her and scared her at the same time.

_"So, when did you meet Jill?" _Max asked to try to start a conversation. Midna was a little surprised by the question and wondered if it was a good idea to answer. She saw that the question was an innocent one and answered.

_"He's plan was to trap Jill in a net high above the ground, until she gives him the crystals." _Midna was suspecting something awful.

"That's it?"

_"Yep" _Max answered.

_"Jamie was…. Hurt physically and mentally when he was younger…. By humans." _Max looked down towards the ground. He didn't want to give her the full detail of his past. It wasn't right to tell about Jamie's past behind his back. Midna let what Max said sink in. Midna understood Max wasn't trying to tell his whole past. She understood how it felt to be treated horribly by humans. That was before she met Jill.

_"He never trusted humans after that. But the goddess Mira tried to change that." _Max continued.

_"Jamie was devastated. He just lost the person he truly cared about." _'again.' Max added.

"I can see you care for Jamie."

"But, you still care about him."

Max couldn't help but laugh at that comment. _"You got a point there! She would rather be eaten by a demon that give up those crystals!" _This is when Midna started to laugh. It was true. _"But, Jamie the same way too." _Added Max.

commented Midna. Max grinned and agreed. 

_"You know they probably be good together." _Max said feeling free to say anything.

_"Yeah." _Midna gave a big sigh _"But, I highly doubt that it will happen or at least let them admit it, with their stubbornness." _Both of them gave out a big sigh.

"Your not half bad ether."

It became quiet again. Midna had something she wanted to ask Max. A favor. He was the only one she trusted in this town.

Midna's voice became serious. This got Max's total attention. 

"Sure."

Joe was running to get his cloths to save Jill when he ran into Ray. Literally. It caught both of them in surprised. Ray was just walking back home when he got run over by a dog; Joe. 'What the hell is Ray doing here? Does he live around here? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen his house. Wait, what am I doing! I got to help Jill! But, where did I put my cloths!?!'

Ray watched as the dog looked around sniffing the air trying to find something. 'It's no use! I can't find them! It will probably be another hour until I can find them. But I can't just leave her up there for another hour! What should I do!'

"Hey dog, is everything ok?" Ray asked concerned. The dog was freaking him out. It was walking back and forth and it look like it was having a conversation with himself.

'That's it! Ray can help!' Joe turned to face Ray, making him jump. Joe started barking and grabbed his shirt, and started pulling on it.

"Do you want me to fallow you?" Ray asked. 'What am I saying, the dog doesn't understand what I'm saying.' After saying this the dog let go and started to run wanting Ray to fallow. He fallowed Joe until he stopped. Ray was confused. Nothing was wrong, nothing was there.

"Hello?" Came a voice out of nowhere "Is that you, Ray?"

"Jill?" Ray looked all around him with no sign of Jill. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" Was her response. Ray looked up to see Jill up in a net, waving down at him. His eyes widen and his mouth was lightly ajar.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE!?!?" Ray yelled.

"Jamie." Jill put all her hatred in his name. Ray and Joe were a little confused. They both knew Jamie was a total jerk but why he would do something like this?

"Why!?" Ray asked.

"Because he hates me!" Jill yelled. This was only half of the reason. The other was for the crystals, but Jill couldn't tell him about it. 'that still doesn't make any sense.' thought Ray and Joe.

"Ray just help me get out of here!" Jill was stressed out. All the crap Jamie was giving her was adding stress to her life. And the fact that she's afraid of heights didn't help much. She just wanted to go home take a nap and kill Jamie. That's all.

Ray didn't know how to get her down. He couldn't reach the rope to cut it. And if he could Jill would fall straight down, breaking a leg or something. That's when an idea popped in his head.

"Jill, do you think you can fit through one of the holes?" Jill looked at the net. She started to go through it. She could easily get out. But there was one big problem. How was she going to get down. She couldn't jump down.

"I can but, how can I get down?"

"Jump." Ray said simply.

"WHAT!?!" Jill yelled. Jill gave a look as if he was crazy. So did Joe.

"Just jump and I'll catch you!" Ray put on a smile to reinsure her. It didn't work.

"You got to be kidding!" looking down at the ground seeing how high she was. She held onto the net for dear life as if the rope would break any second.

"Don't tell me you afraid of heights!" Joked Ray. It was silence for awhile. She just stared at the ground, her face a little pale. 'oh… she is…' Ray thought. "Jill! I promise, I WILL catch you!"

Jill looked at Ray to see him smiling and having his arms out ready to catch her. She didn't know what to do. She could jump and die because he didn't catch her or she could wait until Jamie came back and give him the crystals.

"You better catch me!" Jill yelled as she pulled out of the net and clung to it. Ray was right below her ready to catch her. The doggy; Joe, waited nervously for her to jump.

'I hope he catches me.' Jill thought as she loosen her grip on the rope.

'I hope he catches her.' thought Joe as he watch Jill ready to jump.

'I hope I catch her.' thought Ray as he watch her start falling.

Jill couldn't help but curl up into a ball and closed her eyes. She hated the feeling of falling. It made her sick. Then it stopped. Jill was a little afraid to open her eyes. 'Am I dead?' Jill slightly open her eyes to see a smiling Ray.

"See, I told you I'd catch you." Jill open her eyes fully to see she was in Ray's arms… on the ground. Oh how she missed the solid ground. Jill reaized she was shaking from the fall, and took about a minute to tell her body to stop.

"Um, Ray?" Jill said looking up at him.

"Yes, Jill?" Ray said looking into her eyes. 'she has pretty eyes…'

"Can you put me down?" asked Jill. This caused Ray to turn bright red. He quickly set Jill down not noticing the ticoff dog behind him. Joe didn't like how close Ray and Jill were. Joe had been somewhat friends with Ray but didn't know how perverted his mind was (Which it really wasn't).

"Thanks for saving me." Jill smiled, making Ray blush again. She quickly grabbed the shoe that fell and slipped it back on.

"I-It was nothing." he said rubbing the back of his head "If it wasn't for that dog, I wouldn't have found you."

Jill turned to the dog who was happy to have the attention again. "You repay back fast, don't you! Thanks for the help doggy." Jill kissed the dog on the head.

Joe thought he just died and gone to heaven! He was kissed by an angel. Ray was getting kind of jealous. He looked at the dog and could of sworn he saw the dog blush. Jill giggled when she saw Joe was in a daze.

"I should be going now." Jill said giving Ray a big hug. He though for sure his nose was going to bleed. "See you two, later!" then she was gone.

Ray looked at the dog. His looked said _I got a hug from her! _The dog looked back and gave him a smirk. _So? I got a kiss! _Ray was now starting to think he has gone mad. One: he was jealous of a dog. And two: was sure the dogged just smirked at him.

Of coarse Joe forgot all about his plans to make Kurt and Jill friends.

'I'm going to KILL Jamie when I see him!' Jill stormed out of the forest walking down a road, not really caring where she ends up. She just had to let of some steam. That's when she noticed the road ended. She noticed she was in front of a cave now. 'this must be moonlight cave. I could smash rocks to let of some steam. And I could get come ores! Yeah this is a great plan!'

Jill started swinging her hammer feeling all her stress decrease by every swing. After awhile she got bored and went to the second level. She went down about 20 more times.

She had many different kind of ores and gems. She was hammering with a rhythm when she noticed another hammering noise father away. She thought the sound of her hammer just echoing through the whole level. But when she stopped what she was doing, she still heard the noise and was proven wrong. 'It must be someone from town. But who? The only one I know who would be going to get ores would be Saibara or Gray.' Out of curiosity, Jill headed to were the sound was coming from. Jill had her hammer in one hand and a small lantern she found on the first level in the other. It wasn't a very powerful lantern. It only had a foot radius. When Jill was about a few yards away from the sound it stopped. This caused Jill to stopped. She moved her lantern around to see if anyone was there. Jill was too busy looking ahead to notice someone coming up behind her until the person was 6 inches away from her. She turned around to find-

"KURT!" Jill Screamed, jumped, and fell. Kurt wasn't fazed by her scream. He still had that hateful glare. 'for some reason, it seams he hates me more that the last time we met.'

"What are doing here?" Kurt spat.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Jill got up and wiped of the dirt. Jill could feel a headache coming on. He gave her a grunt and started walking away from her. 'That Jerk! I just want to-' Her thoughts were cut of as she sensed it. 'a crystal!?!' before she could try and find were it was, an earthquake shook the whole cave causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. Kurt and Jill could only dodge them. It was a challenge since the floor shook, making it hard to stand let alone walk and some of the rocks were huge. Jill watched as Kurt had a better time dodging them. He was graceful and one time did a flip to dodge a rock. Jill couldn't control her jaw from dropping. Kurt saw her reaction and couldn't help but smirk. This also made him cocky. He decided to show off. He kept flipping and doing near misses. Sooner or later he's going to mess up. Make it now. Kurt just did a flip to dodge a rock, right into the path of another one.

"Kurt!" Jill yelled, as she quickly grabbed his jacket and yanked him towards her;causing him to plow into her. They both fell; making Kurt be on top of Jill. He looked over and noticed the boulder planted into the ground and swore. 'Great, now I owe this girl. Why did had I have to be so cocky.'

Another boulder came down coming straight towards them. Kurt quickly grabbed Jill into an embrace, rolled out of the boulders path.

"Um, Kurt." Jill whimpered a bit. Kurt look down towards her, noticing he's right on top of her…laying on her. Her face was red from dodging the rocks and how close they were. "Could you let go and get off of me, please."

Kurt quickly got off of her, not even offering a hand to help her up. The earthquake had stopped but there was this uneasy feeling in the air. Kurt could sense the danger but didn't now where it was exactly. Jill could sense the crystal was on the move. 'that means a demon has it. Just great.'

"Kurt, I think we should-" but she was cut off when they heard a cracking sound. Both Kurt and Jill looked up to see the next level up was collapsing. Kurt pushed Jill out of the way. The floor up above created a wall between Jill and Kurt when it came crashing down.

After the dust cleared, Jill got up to find she was in total darkness. She started walking with her hands out until she touched the wall. There she noticed a small light coming from a hole that was in the rock wall.

"Kurt!" Jill yelled through the whole. It was quiet for a few seconds which made Jill worry. Then she heard something moving on the other side.

"What?" he said as he got up from the floor. The lantern Jill had was on his side and still working. He grabbed it and walked towards the wall. He noticed the hole and exam it. 'It's so small for me to squeeze through. But if I transform I might- No! I can't do that. Not with her around. I can't let her find out I'm a dog demon.'

"Are you ok?" she asked from the other side.

"I guess."

'Is that all he can say!?! Why did I have to save him from the boulder! Why! But, then again he did save me when the ceiling was coming down.'

"Kurt."

"Yeah, what?" Kurt said annoyed.

"Thanks." That caught Kurt off guard 'what did she say?'

"For what?"

"For saving me." Kurt couldn't help but blush a little.

"I only did that so I wouldn't have to owe you later, ok." Kurt said trying not to seem so nice. "so don't think I did it because I was being nice."

What ever you say, Kurt." Jill couldn't help but grin. He was acting such a stubborn child. But that grin faded away when she felt something breathing down her neck. "Um, Kurt?"

"What is it know?" He said annoyed.

"Are you on my side of the wall?"

"No. the holes too small for me to get through." He said as if she was stupid.

"So if you on the other side," Jill was afraid to finish her sentence. "Then who's the one breathing down my neck?" Jill turned around slowly to find Two red beady eyes staring down at her. Jill could only do one thing. Scream.

"Jill!!!" Kurt yelled after hearing her scream. He heard something being banged against the wall. "Jill!!" No answer. Except, for a growl from the other side. Kurt could smell blood. Her blood. Kurt's eyes widen as he didn't know what to do. He could transform into a dog but he didn't want to risk his secret from being known. A blood hurtling scream came from the other side. That made up his mind.

He quickly got out a flare he had in his back pack and threw it to the other side. He then transformed; and just like his brother forgot about his bandana, and rushed into the other side with the lantern in his mouth.

As Kurt got to the other side he saw why Jill screamed. Up on two feet at a height of nine feet was a mole. Not scary as it may sound but it didn't look right. It had red beady eyes, sharp long claws, and razor sharp teeth. It had pinned Jill up against the jagged wall with one hand. Blood was dripping down her back. Tears were forming from the pain she was enduring. The mole saw Kurt and growled.

_"Don't take another step closer dog demon," _The mole said as he put a little more pressure where Jill was pinned. _"If you want this human still breathing." _Kurt stood there, not knowing what to do. If he dared even take one step, that creature could Kill Jill in an instance. But he couldn't just stand there.

Jill eyes started to open to see a dog that looked like the doggy she saved. Except this one was bigger, had thicker fur, and didn't look as playful as the other one. That's when Jill noticed the bandana. It was the same one as Kurt's. Jill's eyes widen. 'that dog is Kurt! But, how? Did that mole just say he's a dog demon? If that's true the dog I saved was Joe…………. and I kissed him…..'

"What do you want?" Kurt said growling. Jill's suspicion was true. "You don't smell of demon. What are you?"

_"I was once a regular small mole until I came upon this crystal." _He pointed to his for head, were it was logged in.

As the Mole was telling his story, Jill reached into her pocket and grabbed her pocket knife. She was using it to open boxes and just put it in her pocket, to put away later. Jill was happy now that she left it in there. Jill quickly jabbed the moles paw, making it scream and let go. Jill fell to the ground and struggled to get out of the way. Kurt took this as an opportunity to strike. He let go of the lantern, jumped up and got a hold of the moles neck. It started scream and thrashing around to loosen Kurt's hold on him. It didn't work.

Jill laid on her side watching Kurt clench down at the mole with all his might. She had to do something. But she felt weak and her back was in pain. She had to get the crystal out of his forehead. But how?

Kurt couldn't hold on any more. He let go of the moles neck and landed gracefully next to Jill. He didn't like Jill, but he wasn't going to let this mutant mole kill her. He wasn't that heartless. Also, he didn't want Joe to be depressed to find out the girl was dead. His hair was on ends and growling at the creature, trying to scare it away. He could hear Jill moving closer to him. He could smell her blood. He turned his head to see the back of her shirt was torn and bloody. The wounds; from where he could see, weren't too bad, but should still be checked out.

"Kurt," She said weakly. 'great she knows! She's going to be afraid of Joe and me and will tell the whole village about us.' "You need to get that Crystal out of his forehead."

Kurt was a little surprised at what she said. She wasn't afraid of him. She was trying to help him. And how did she know the crystal was the source of it's power? She had to be able to understand the mutant Mole. Jill wasn't the normal girl he thought she was.

"I'll distract it, as you take the crystal out."

"Are you Crazy!?!" Kurt yelled. "How can you distract him, when you can barley stand; let alone walk.

"Do you got any bright ideas?" Asked Jill.

"In fact I do." Kurt smiled and turned his attention across the room. Laying on the rocky floor was the lantern. It was still working but the glass was cracked a little. "Can you get that?"

Jill was in pain. Her whole back hurt and was still bleeding a little. The lantern was only 5 yards away. "Yeah, I think so."

"I'll distract it, while you go get it. And when I say, you throw it at the mole's eyes." Kurt said it in a whisper so the creature couldn't hear. The Creature was done screaming in pain and decided to take it out on the dog. It started walking towards Kurt, blood flowing down his neck. "Go, Now!"

Jill went into a sprint. She tried to ignore the pain and headed towards the lantern. The mole didn't notice her or didn't care, he just wanted to teach the pup a lesson. Before Kurt could move a muscle, the mole slammed his huge paw onto the unexpecting dog demon.

Kurt was squashed between the rock floor and the mole's paw. The mole raised his other Paw above his head, his claws pointed straight towards Kurt's head.

"Hey Ugly!" Jill's voice stopped the mole and turned his head towards her direction. Before he could even growl, Jill threw the lantern as hard as she could, hitting the mole right in the eyes. Glass, fire, and oil went into his eyes. He quickly realized Kurt and started to scream in pain. He laid on the ground curled up, wanting the pain to go away. Kurt quickly recovered and attacked his forehead. The mole screamed louder and did nothing except shoke his head a little. After a minute of clawing and biting, he got it out. The mole then started to shrink. After ten seconds he was back to it's normal size.

Kurt walked up to Jill; with the crystal in his mouth, wondering what to do now. Jill knew the truth about the twins. He didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't let her blab about it to the towns people. Could she keep a secret? Can she be trusted? All these thoughts were running through his head. He finally stopped in front of the tired, Jill. Jill looked up at him and gave a big smile.

"Well, That was ." Jill said sarcastically. "We should probably get out of here, before another thing comes." Kurt only nodded his head.

Before they could leave Kurt had to get his cloths. After a few minutes he was done and they headed out of the cave. Luckily, the exit wasn't blocked up from the earthquak, so it only took them five minutes to get out. Even though it wasn't a very long way it still took Jill out. Most of her energy was drained.

They were both blinded by the light as they got out of the cave. Jill sat down on a rock, inhaling deeply. She couldn't walk back to her house and she knew it. And so did Kurt.

"You should get that checked up." it sounded more as a demand then a statement.

"I'll be ok," Jill lied. "It's only a few scraches."

"I wouldn't call those scraches." Kurt was now hovering over her. "You need to see the doctor."

Jill didn't want to see Alex. He was scary. And she had a feeling that he disliked her. And she was sure his eyes turned red the last time they met.

Before Jill could disagree, Kurt lifted Jill up and threw her over his shoulder. His arm held her inpace, below her lower back. Jill was confused and a little outraged.

"PUT ME DOWN KURT!!!" Jill pounded on his back.

"No." Was his only answer. After a minute, Jill stopped pounding and just laid there. She was to weak to fight back (and Kurt was way stronger then her). Jill asked if she could 'look' at the crystal; since she's got nothing else to do. Kurt saw no harm in it and handed it to her. The crystal was the sized of her pocket knive; good size to slip it into her pocket without Kurt knowing.

"Hey!" Kurt turned to see Joe; yards away, with a confused look. There was also something else in the look…. Anger? 'Great the last person I wanted to met while bring Jill to the Clinic.' Joe ran up to them and looked at Jill and her cut up back. Luckly she stopped bleeding.

"What happened!?" Joe asked concerned. 'If brother had anything to do with this I'll-'

"We were attacked by some sort of mutant mole." Explained Kurt. "I killed it. End of story." He didn't want to tell him about the rock fall… and how Jill saved him.

"A mutant mole!" Joe said surprised. 'How did they get away. The only way Kurt could have defected the thing was if he… No, he wouldn't…… He did!'

"Jill knows then!" Kurt sighed and nodded slowly. "Cool!"

"If you don't mind, I think it's time to bring Jill to the Clinic."

"Ok, I'll come with you!" Joe said full of energy.

Jill felt more safe now. If anything bad happen, Joe and Kurt would be there to save her. Her worries about the doctor blocked her thoughts of Jamie. Speaking of Jamie, this is when he decided to check up on Jill.

"So Jill have you decided to give them up?" Jamie got no answer. He looked up to find the net empty. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen. He's plan was fool proof (or so he thought). He closed his jaw and made a fist; his nails went into his skin making it bleed. Rage was building up inside him..

"JILL!!!!!!!"

* * *

FACTS(Kind of):

Ansa- Derived from Finnish _ansio_ "virtue" or _ansa_ "trap".

In the story Ansa powder is used to make barriers to keep things in. It can be used as to keep things out but is mostly used the other way since you can't break the barrier (unless you're a very powerful.) Not even the one who cast the spell can't undo it. The barrier will go away with time. (matter on how much powder you use. The more powder the longer the barrier stays.

Also, You might be wondering how old the guys are. one fan raises their hand. ok one. But I'll tell you anyway. (Some are these are what age they look. Since some of them are demons and other creatures) (also these are all the guys that showed in the story.)

Jill- 15 (Jill's a girl I know but incase no one knew what her age is.)

Jamie- 16

Rick- 16

Kurt and Joe- 17

Cliff- 15

Gray- 15

Alex- 25

Ray- 17

Blue- 18

Bob- 30

Also you might me wondering what kind of dog does Kurt and Joe look like. It looks like a mix between a German Shepard and a wolf. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Doctor, Doctor

Hello eveyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. So many projects I had to do for school. Also I had writers block for awhile. Didn't know what to write. finally I thought of something. I do have ideas but I wanted to use them later. If you have any Ideas please send them to me by reviews.

* * *

Doctor, Doctor

The room was very bright and very white. Kurt, Joe, and Jill were in the clinic; the last place Jill wanted to be. Kurt still had her over his shoulder. Jill turned around so she could see the doctor. But instead of seeing him there was a lady in her mid 50's. she had blue hair in a bun and glasses. She turned around to see the three; her mouth dropped a little.

"What happen!?!" She rushed over to Kurt for answers.

"The ceiling collapsed on her when she was mining." Kurt explained.

"Oh, you poor dear!" She looked at Jill's back. "Thank goodness, this kind gentleman helped you. Who knows how long you would have been there."

'Gentleman? Highly doubt it. If he was, he wouldn't have grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder like luggage! But, then again he could have made me walk all this way….'

"Why don't you put the young lady in that room over there." pointed the blue haired lady. "By the way I'm Martha, The doctor's assistant."

Kurt brought Jill into a small room, and set her on the exam table and left. Martha came in and told Jill to take her shirt off, so she could exam the wound better. Jill felt a little nervous, but did what she was told. Martha looked at her back for about five minutes.

"I'll have to ask the doctor to see what he thinks how we should bandaged it up." Jill looked up at Martha in horror. 'Him see me! With no shirt on! No way!'

Martha ignored or didn't notice the expression because she was out of the room, looking for the doctor. Jill sat there; her back facing the door. It felt like 20 minutes of waiting for the nurse to come back. Jill could hear someone opening the door. She didn't dare look over her shoulder. The person came into the room and closed the door. Jill clenched her shirt closer to her chest. The person walked slowly to the table and stopped to exam her back. Jill twitched when she felt cold fingers touching her back. It gave her Goosebumps. The person withdrew their fingers and started to head out the door. Right as the person was turning the knob they turned their head to say something.

"Thanks, for the herbs." Alex then shut the door.

For some reason Jill felt relieved. Just how his voice said those words showed that he truly didn't hate her. That made her less afraid of him. Another person came through the door. She could tell it was Martha because she was humming.

"The doctor says to put this lotion on twice a day. Once in the morning and once before you go to bed." Instructed Martha. She rubbed a little lotion on Jill's back and tried very hard not to hurt her. "also here's some pain medicine incase the pain becomes to much for you."

"Thank you." Jill took the lotion and the pain medicine.

"Here's a shirt you can barrow; since the one you have is not… wearable." Martha gave Jill a white shirt that was very big for her. "Sorry, but as you can see we're not the same dress size."

"That's ok," Jill pulled on the shirt making her look smaller than she is. "At least it fits."

"Your right!" Laughed Martha. "You should be off now. You don't want your friends waiting."

'There still here? I thought they would be gone by now. Well, Kurt anyway.' Jill walked out of the room to the waiting room to only find Joe sitting in there. 'Just as I thought.' Joe seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice she was there, until she was right next to him.

"Jill!" Joe went up to hug her but stopped himself. "How's your back?"

"It's ok, I just have to put this lotion on twice a day till it fully heals." explained Jill. "Where's Kurt?"

"He went back to work to explain to Woody why we're late."

"I'm sorry Joe. I didn't want you guys being late for your job."

"Don't worry, Jill. Woody will understand." Joe put his hand on her shoulder. He then got close to her and whispered into her ear. "also Kurt just wanted to get of this place because of the doctor. Kurt says there's something fishy about Alex and that he has a strange aura about him."

Jill just nodded. She could feel it too. Something was strange about that doctor. 'Red eyes…..' Joe step away from Jill and gave her a big grin. She couldn't help grinning herself. Joe escorted her to her house. They said there goodbyes and Jill went into her home to remember something very important that she forgot about. 'MIDNA!!!!"

* * *

Midna could feel the barrier getting weaker and weaker by the second. Soon there would be no barrier left. The sun was setting and she was still worried about Jill. She thought she heard her scream but it was too far away to make it certain. So she just conclude that it was the wind. Max was fast a sleep, until Jamie came. He came with such a racket that even the deepest sleepers would wake up. His face was all red, full of anger. His fists were so tight that his nails were embedding themselves into his skin. Blood dripped off his palm. 

"WHEN I FIND HER I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!" He's veins were sticking out and Max was a little afraid to approached.

_"Who?" _Max asked. _"Jill?"_

"YES, HER! SHE ESCAPED!!!!" Midna was happy with the news unlike Jamie. She didn't care right now how she did it, but was relived that she was safe and unharmed… she hoped.

_"How?" _Asked Max. _"She couldn't have jumped down."_

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" Yelled Jamie. "BUT WHEN I FIND HER, SHE'S GOING TO BE SORRY!!!!!"

_"If you ever lay a finger on her." _growled Midna, _"you're the one who's going to be sorry."_

Before Jamie could reply back to her threat the barrier broke and Midna didn't waste a second to leave. In a flash she was gone.

"I hate humans." Mumbled Jamie, as he walked away. "especially her."

_"I know, Jamie." _Max fallowed his friend with his head down. He wished that his feelings were different. And that Jill was the one to change it. But it was only a dream.

* * *

As if on cue, Midna came into the home right into Jill's arms. Jill gave her friend a big hug. Midna noticed Jill was wearing a shirt she never seen before. In fact it was ten sizes bigger. 

_"Jill why are you wearing that?" _That's when She smelled it. Blood. _"What happened!?"_

It took Jill fifteen minutes to get Midna to listen to her. Midna was so deep in though on how to torture the half-demon that she was ignoring Jill. _'then I'll rip out his heat and-'_

"MIDNA!!!!!!" Jill screamed to get her attention. "It's not what you think."

Jill then explained what happen. How Ray saved her and how Joe and Kurt are dog demons. She told Midna how she got hurt and that she was fine now. Midna let a sigh of relief.

_"You know you're a magnet for trouble." _It seemed Jill was being attacked everyday. _"Every since we got her you've been in danger. Do you think it's a good idea to say here?"_

Jill thought about it. If she left she would be losing the bet. She couldn't do that. To many people were counting on her. Then there's the Goddess Mira. She counted on Jill to find the crystals. She was the only one who had the gift to find them. "I don't really have a choice, Midna. So many people are counting on me."

* * *

"Hey, Cliff!" Ann ran up to him. He was just heading to the church when he was stopped by Ann. "I was wondering, if your not busy, You and me could…. Maybe…. have lunch together?" 

"Sorry, Ann….I'm busy today." Cliff lied.

"Oh, Ok… I'll see you later then." Ann walked away sadly.

Cliff let out a sigh and headed to his destination. He didn't want to get Ann in danger. She was a good person and didn't wish for any harm towards her. He feared that if she; or any one at that matter, got close to him they would be in danger. The danger was him.

"Ah, good evening Cliff," said the Priest, "how are you?"

"Fine." Gray sat down at his normal seat.

The priest knew something was wrong. Something that was causing Cliff to stay away from others. 'But what?' He thought if Cliff started to opening up to people it would help. Ann tried many times but failed. But that new girl; Jill, that was a different story. It wasn't much she did, but some how it broke through cliffs barrier a bit. Usually when Ann gives him something he would say "I'm not hungry" or "Thanks, but no thanks." But that time he took it. Their was something special about that girl. A smiled spread on his face. An idea had popped in his mind.

* * *

Jill was folding laundry when the phone rang. She didn't know who could it be. Or even how they got the number. She went up to the phone and picked it up. "Um, hello?" 

"Hello, Mrs. Jill." said the voice on the other end. "This is Carter, the priest. We met a few days ago."

"Oh! Hello, Carter." 'how the hell did he get this number?' "Is their anything I can help you with?"

"Why yes there is." He's plan was going perfectly. "I was wondering if you could help me. The church is kind of a mess and I was wondering if you could help me clean. If your not busy, of course." 'Please say yes!'

"Um, ok. I don't have much to do around the farm-"

"Ok, I'll see you in a few, bye!" then he hung up.

'Ok, that was weird.' Jill hung up the phone and started to head out the door. Her back was still a little sore but she could handle it. Midna woke up from her nap when Jill was opening the door.

_"Jill where are you going?" _asked Midna.

"Carter, the priest asked if I could help clean up the church." answered Jill.

_"Ok, but be careful. I don't like that half-demon one bit." _

"I will!" then she was out the door. She glared up at Jamie's house, thinking of seeing him. He was nowhere to be found. She didn't know if she should be relieved or not. Not knowing where he was scared her. He could pop out any second now. That gave her Goosebumps. She started walking off her property, towards the church. She looked around to see any sign of Jamie. There was none.

She let out a sigh when she finally reached the church. 'No sigh of Jamie. That's good…. I think.' Jill opened the door to find a smiling Carter up front. He's smile widen more when he saw her. 'ok, I'm feeling very uncomfortable now.'

"Hello Jill, I'm happy you came." he walked up to Jill and brought her to the front of the church, where their was a bucket, sponges, and Cliff. 'Cliff?!?' "I hope you don't mind working with Cliff."

"No not at all." 'It's a matter if he minds.' Just by the look on he's face, he wasn't expecting her to be here either. 'This is another one of Carter's plans' the two teens thought.

"Good. If you need me I'll be in the confession booth." In a blink of an eye, he was gone. The two teens were now alone together. It was quiet for awhile. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"Maybe we should start clean." Jill said interrupting the silence. Her response was a small nod.

They started working in silence. Cliff gave quick glances at Jill. Jill did the same thing. Once they both looked up at the same time. They quickly looked away and started working again. The church floor gets slippery when it's wet. Jill learned the hard way.

Jill was getting up to get more soap water when she started slipping. She was trying her best not to fall. She was slipping and sliding until she finally fell. Cliff went up to her to help her up. He could feel a laugh trying to come out, but he held it in.

"Here, let me help." Jill reached out his stretched hand and was pulled up. The result pulling her up, cause him to loose his footing. Both were now slipping and sliding. Jill grabbed hold of Cliff hoping it would stop both of them. She was wrong. Cliff accidentally tripped on the bucket, bring them both down.

They were on the floor side by side. The got up into a sitting position and looked at each other. Jill's hair was a mess and parts of her cloths were wet. Cliff had some soap in his hair and one of his pant legs was all wet because of the bucket he tripped on. The couldn't hold it anymore. Both of them went into hysterical laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing they stopped. Jill gave Cliff a smile. He couldn't help smiling back. He didn't felt this happy for so long. It felt like some weight had lifted from his shoulders. The armor is breaking apart. Now Carter saw as a good time to appear.

"I see you are done washing the floor. " He snickered. "And yourselves."

Carter helped them both up. This time they stayed standing. Jill tried fixing her hair which was a total mess. Cliff fixed his pony tail that moved more to the right side of his head.

"You guys must be hungry." Cater smiled as he heard their stomachs growl in agreement. "I ordered some food. It should be here any minute now."

* * *

Ann was carrying three containers of ordered food to the church. Ann felt happy delivering this food unlike the others she did today. The reason was simple: Cliff was going to be there. He's always at the church. Just thinking about him made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Ever since he came to town, she had this crush on him. Then a thought burst her bubble. 'Why are there three orders?' She knew one was for Carter and another was for Cliff. But what about the third one? Was it for her? Carter had did this stunt before. He would order three things and he would ask if Ann would like to eat one of them. It was his plan for Cliff to open up more. But sadly, it failed. It has been awhile since Carter did this stunt. 'Is he trying it again?' Deep down inside, a voice was saying no. But Ann ignored this voice for fear of who the third person was. 

The Church door open to find Ann with a bag of food. She smiled as she walked in. She noticed the floors were clean. She almost slipped but kept going. She looked to see a smiling Carter, a quiet Cliff, and a cheerful Jill? Her heart sank a little. Jill was the third person. Her new friend. Was Jill trying to steal him away from her? Ann didn't see Jill as that sort of person. But then again, Jill doesn't know Ann likes him. She walked up to them, forcing a smiling on her face.

"Hi! Ann!" Jill said happily." It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has." Ann couldn't sound mad even if she tried.

"I'm sorry, I haven't visited lately." Apologized Jill, "I've been so busy lately, I haven't had the time to say a quick hello."

"That's ok." 'Yeah, but you have enough time to hang around with Cliff!' Ann didn't know where that thought came from. She saw it was mean and cruel… and right.

"That reminds me." Carter interrupted the girls chatter. "I've heard you had a little accident in the mines."

"You were in an accident!?!" Ann's anger disappeared quickly as concerned took over. "Are you ok? What happen?"

"I'm fine now." Jill reinsured her. "I just hurt my back a little that's all."

"Well, your lucky. Most people don't survive when the ceil falls down." Cater had to add that in.

"THE CEILING WAS ON TOP OFF YOU!?!" Ann was now very concerned with her friend. "You should be resting! You shouldn't be working in your condition!!"

"Ann, I'm fine. I just scraped my back a little. I just got to put lotion on and I'll be good as new!"

"Ann, still right you know." Cliff spoke up. "You shouldn't be working while your injured. It might get worse."

"Sorry." Jill felt bad now. She felts like she was being a burden. She's making them worrying about her.

"Don't be sorry." Said Carter. "Just take better care of yourself."

"Yeah! And if you don't, I'll strap you down to a bed if I have to!" threatened Ann.

"Ok." laughed Jill. She couldn't have a greater friend then Ann. Besides Midna.

"Well I don't mean to change the subject, but I think the foods getting cold."

"OH, I forgot! I'm sorry!" Said Ann as she gave the food to Carter. "That will be $13.47."

Carter went through his pockets, and gave her the money. He told her to keep the change. Carter opened one of the boxes and a delicious smell filled the air. This made everyone's mouth water.

"If you can Ann, would you like to join us?" Asked Carter.

She was about to reply yes, when her beeper started going off. She gave out a big groin. Her father wanted her back at work. Even though she wanted so badly to stay, she had to go. "Sorry guys, but my dad wants me back at the restaurant. Maybe next time."

"Ok, bye Ann." Carter understood that work was first. He was also happy. More time for Jill to work her 'magic'. With Ann around, the girls would be just talking together ignoring Cliff. No more progress in braking he's armor.

"Bye, Ann." Jill hugged her friend. She really wanted to spend more girl time with Ann.

"Bye." Cliff said to Ann.

Ann headed out the door and gave one last look at them. She let out a big sigh and was gone. It was quiet for a few seconds. Then finally Carter interrupted the silence with a fake cough.

"So, who's hungry?"

The only sound you could hear was the munching of food. Cliff and Jill couldn't think of a subject to talk about. Carter had to ask question to start a conversation.

"So, how do you like farming?" asked Carter.

"It's ok. A lot of hard work but I've gotten used to it." Jill took a bit out of a chicken sandwich. 'It would be easy if Jamie wasn't trying to ruin my life!'

"Do you like the town or do you miss the city life?" Cliff thought it was none of Carter's business, but kept his mouth shut.

"I do miss my home, but I do like it here. It's very peaceful." 'If Jamie is not yelling and trying to kill me!'

"Do you like the people. Some can be really nosey. " 'Look whose talking.' thought Cliff as he took another bit out of his steak.

"Most of the towns people have been really nice to me." 'Jamie is one of the others.' Jill thought as she started eating her fries. 'I'm probably the other.' thought Cliff. He looked down at his sandwich, depressed.

"Most? So what about the others?" Carter loved knowing what others thought of each other.

"It's nobody." said Jill trying to change the subject.

"So it's a certain someone?" a smirk was slowly appearing on his face.

"NO!" 'Why me? I don't want to talk about _him._'

"Is it… Nina?" asked Carter.

"No! I don't really want to talk about him." Jill mentally slapped herself. 'Good job, Jill. You gave him to much information.'

"So it's a he?" 'That lowers the list.' thought Carter. "Is it Joe?"

"No." 'Why, Joe? He's like the nicest guy I met.'

"Kurt?" 'Well, he gets on my nerves sometimes, but not as bad as Jamie. Kurt just doesn't trust me, I think. Jamie just plain hates me.'

"No."

"Rick?" 'Whose Rick?….. Oh yeah, the chicken guy! He's a little weird, but ok.'

"No." sighed Jill.

Cliff decided to interrupt this interrogation, "Carter, I don't think she really wants to-"

"Cliff?" Cliff froze when Carter said his name. 'Is it me?' He turned to Jill. He waited for her response.

"Of, course not." Cliff gave out a sigh. Jill grabbed her water bottle because her moth was getting dry.

"Ok, how about Jamie?" Jill's body reacted to his name and crushed the bottled in her hand. Water busted out onto the floor. 'Shit.'

"So, it's Jamie." Carter didn't expect such an action. "He's not really nice to anybody. Don't worry about him."

"Ok." 'Yeah, but has he ever put someone in net; far above the ground, for hours before? I think I'm the only one.' "If you don't mind I got to go home and make sure I've done everything."

"Well, I hope we can talk again, Jill." Carter said smiling. 'yeah…. Maybe..' Thought Jill.

"Bye, Jill." Cliff said. Jill smiled and walked out the door. Cliff stared at the door for a bit. 'There's something about her? She's different somehow.' thought Cliff. For some strange reason he felt more comfortable around her than anyone else he met. Carter did another one of those fake coughs, which snapped Cliff out of his thoughts.

"So, do you like Mineral Town?"

Max looked everywhere for Jamie. No sign of him. After he's plan failed, he didn't return home like Max thought he would. He searched through town to see if Jamie might have gone there. He was wrong. He was now looking through the forest. Jamie was really upset. _'The stress must be getting to him.' _thought _Max 'So much weight on his shoulders. But instead of letting Jill taking some of it, he threatens her and pushes her away.' _

Max gave a sigh. He just wished Jamie wasn't so stubborn. But he was glad Jill was. Jill doesn't know it, but with her stubborn nature she's actually take some of the weight off Jamie's shoulders. She's actually is helping him. It would be better if Jamie let her took some of the responsibility to save the goddess. _'Where could he be? I'm getting worried. The last time he did this I found him-'_ Max mentally slapped himself _'Of coarse! Why didn't think of going their in the first place!'_

* * *

Jamie was sitting on a rock with he's back slumped. He's eyes were red from crying. He didn't know how long he's been sitting here and didn't care. He looked up from where he sat and stared at the only person who ever showed any kindness and compassion towards him. There she stood; in stone, forever like this, unless he did something. Him? Yes, Just him. Only him. No one else can do this. 

_What about Jill? _

Jamie snarled as he heard her name. 'That Human? I would never lower myself to work with her.' He would never call her my her name. 'She is beneath me, and doesn't deserve my respect.'

_But, she can be of some help._

He started getting pissed off with he's conscience or what ever you would call it. 'So what if she can sense them.'

_So what? She can make this job easier._

'I don't need her help! She'll only be in the way!' The voice stayed quiet. Jamie felt like the victor.

_You don't care about Mira do you? _

Jamie was shocked and outraged by what the voice was saying. 'How dare you say that! I'm trying my hardest to get her back!'

_If that's true then why don't you except Jill's help. Your wasting precious time. If you really wanted to help her, you'd ask Jill for help._

'No!'

_No!?! You really want Mira to die don't you!_

'Shut up.'

_I won't shut up until you listen to me! Jill has a gift that can help Mira,-_

'Shut up!'

_Just pushing her away wont help anyone._

'SHUT UP!'

_No you shut up and listen to me! You need Jill!_

'I DON'T NEED HER! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!!!! I NEVER NEED ANYBODY!!!!!! I'M STRONG ENOUGH DO THIS ON MY OWN!!! I'VE ALWAYS DONE IT ON MY OWN!!!! WITH NO HELP FROM YOU OR MY MOTHER!!!! SHE NEVER HELPED ME!!!! I MAY HAVE NEED HER WHEN I WAS YOUNG BUT NOT ANY MORE!!!!' Tears started to flow down his face. 'I'M STRONGER NOW!!!! I'M NOT WEAK!!!!' Was he not weak? Jamie wanted to believe so. He wasn't going to be that helpless little half-demon that no one cared about and hated; even his own mother couldn't look at him without disgusted look on her face, left alone to fend for himself. 'I'm not weak….' he was shaking and couldn't stop the tears.

Max stood by as he watched he's friend, curled up in a ball crying. He looked like that little kid alone in the storm. Wet and cold little boy, who had no where to go. The Goddess, Mira was the one who took him in. Max didn't know what do back then when the boy cried or even now, years later. He started walking towards him. Jamie was shaking and his eyes were shut.

_"Jamie?" _Max waited for a response but didn't get any. Jamie's back was to him but he could tell he was still crying. Max laid next to Jamie, not knowing what else to do.

_"It's ok, Jamie. It's going to be ok." _

* * *

Wow a side of Jamie never seen before. And yes, this is one of those stories where the guys have feelings (some stronger then others) towards the main character. But one shall win her heart. Who will it be? I really don't know. Let's just see what happens. 

I'm trying to write other fanfic's too so that's another reason why this is late. your probably saying when am I going to post this so called fan fic's. right now their looking kind of sucky.

I'll try to get the next chapter updated soon... still got homework... I hate school.


	10. Are You, Chicken?

I like to say that this chapter is brought to you by SmirkingAngel. She gave me a big list of suggestions and this is one of them. (to see the rest, check the reviews) I tweaked the suggestion a bit. I hope you like what I made of you suggestions.

Like I said many times before. sorry this is late. Very busy. With christmas, my birthday and school It's hard. I had to plan all this stuff for my party for twenty people!!!! little busy. then there's school. One of my teachers thought it would be _fun_, if we started a major project right after christmas vacaction!!!! also sorry if their any spelling mistakes. tried hard to finish this chapter tonight.

* * *

Are You, Chicken? 

"Chicken Festival?" asked Jill.

"Haven't you heard of it?" Said Rick.

Jill went over to the chicken ranch to get more chicken feed. When she got there, she encountered Rick who was feeding the chickens. They started talking and the festival popped up.

"Sorry, no I haven't."

"In my opinion it's one of the best festivals in town!" Rick was getting excited as he explained the festival. "We put two chickens in a ring and one try's to intimidate the other. The first one out of the ring loses."

"Wow, that seems fun."

"Yes, and first prize wins 250 dollars!" Jill thought for a second. She could use the money but she wasn't sure Daisy; who was now a young hen, was old enough to take part. Rick said she could but not a good idea. It's better for them to be older then only a week old.

After their short talk, they headed inside. She got this strange feeling when she got in. It was a very small tingling feeling, so Jill ignored it. Jill went up to the counter behind Hank who was also getting some chicken feed. After he got the bag of feed and left, Jill was next.

"Sorry, but I just gave our last bag of feed to Hank," apologized Rick's mom.

"That's ok, I still have a bag at home." said Jill. "I just wanted to get some today because I might forget later."

"Well, come back tomorrow." said Popuri who was making soup for lunch. "We should have them by then."

"Don't you make your own feed?" asked Jill. She remembered Rick talking about how they made it.

"Well we usually do, but the corn isn't ready to turn into feed so we have been buying it from a company." explained Lillia. "The one we usually get it from closed, so were trying from this new place. What was it called?….. It's such a strange name…. well anyway we're getting the feed for a really good price."

"That's good." said Jill who quickly looked at her watch. If she was going to get everything done today so she would have nothing to do tomorrow during the festival. " Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Hank walked into the chicken coop with the bag over he's shoulder. The chicken's surrounded him when they saw the bag. They were hungry. Hank chuckled and opened the bag. He poured the whole bag of food onto the ground. It looked a little… different. Their were tiny glittering specks in the feed. But he just shook it off. Lillia said it was from another company. It was probably minerals to make the chickens stronger and healthier. 

He was wrong. The chickens gobbled the whole food in less than five minutes. Those little specks were what Jill and Jamie were looking for. These little pieces of crystals were; in a way, polluted. Evil engulfed the pure crystal. The chicken of course didn't know this. They just knew, It only made the food better.

* * *

_"I think he has a crush on you." _said Midna as Jill got home. Midna fallowed Jill to the farm to make sure she didn't encounter Jamie. She watched as Jill and Rich talked about mostly farming. 

"Who?" asked Jill.

_"That chicken Farmer boy." _Midna always forgot his name. she said it was because he never made a big impression on her.

"Rick?"

_"Yeah, him!"_

"No, way." denied Jill.

_"Oh, come on," _Midna couldn't believe how oblivious Jill was to anyone who had feelings for her. _"He's face got red when you came into the farm." _

"He was working all day." explained Jill.

_"He was in a daze every time you talked." _added Midna.

"No, he wasn't."

_"If so, then why did every time you finished talking he would snap out of it and asked you to repeat what you said?" _Midna got her there.

"He might have a hearing problem."

_"Jill, stop denying it." _Midna was getting annoyed of the battle of who's right. _"It's not hard to see that he has a crush on you."_

"Ok, I'll admit, he may have a small crush on me." admitted Jill. "but, It's just a small one. It wont last long."

"_What ever you say, Jill." _Midna rolled her eyes. _"what ever you say."_

* * *

"So, tomorrows the chicken festival," Said Jamie as he was tending the fields. "I wonder if she's going to take part." 

Max just shrugged. Jamie was acting like nothing happened yesterday. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was it ok, to pretend something never happened? In this case no. Jamie still had pain inside of him. Max didn't know what to do. He tried comforting him in the past but it never worked well. Only the goddess was the one who could comfort him. And that old man.

"Hey, what's with you Max." Jamie stuffed his mouth of toast with grape jam. "You've been quiet to day."

_"It's nothing Jamie," _Lied Max. _"Just thinking."_

Jamie just shrugged, and began eating his toast. '_He needs someone.' _thought Max _'Someone who could take away the pain. Someone who can actually comfort him when he's sad or afraid. Someone who could love him.' _

* * *

"Hello, Daisy!" Jill came into the barn and greeted the young hen. It was strange but it seemed like the chicken understood what Jill was saying. It clucked happily and approached Jill. "How is my favorite hen today?" 

The Chicken made a sound like saying it was fine today. Jill smiled a gave Daisy her food for today. The hen gobbled it up and went back to what it was doing before hand. Taking a nap.

Jill came back outside to water the plants. They were almost ready to harvest. As she was watering her garden, an unknown visitor came to the farm.

"Hi, Jill." came a voice from behind. Jill jumped a little to find a pink haired girl, smiling at her.

"Oh, Hi Lyla," Jill tried to slow her heart beat. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry if I scared you." apologized Lyla. "Just came to see if your going to tribute to the flower festival."

"Flower festival?" Another festival Jill didn't know about.

"Haven't you checked you calendar?" Asked Lyla. 'I have a calendar?' wondered Jill. 'I'll look later.'

"I guess not." Jill said a little embarrassed for not knowing what goes on in town.

"Well, It's a festival that everyone in town brings flowers to make a beautiful garden for the town square."

"Wow, that seem nice. When is it?"

"It's about a week away." told Lyla. "check your calendar to see the exact day."

"Ok." Jill then noticed something she didn't see, the first time they met. Lyla's eyes were always closed. Was she blind? But, then how does she get around. She has no seeing eye dog or a stick to guild her. Jill felt it was rude to ask. Some how The flower girl had a feeling of what Jill was thinking.

"No, I'm not blind." Jill jumped a little. 'How did she know?' "let's just say it's better if I keep my eyes closed."

Jill was confused but didn't pester her to ask what she was talking about. But she couldn't help asking this question. "Then how can you see?"

A smile spread through her face from the question. She then explained. "I can sense auras and vibrations of the earth."

"WOW!!!! That's cool!!!!" That caught Lyla off guard. Most people would have said see was a freak or something.

"So you don't think it's weird?" asked Lyla.

"It's weird, but in the cool way!" Jill thought it was cool to know someone with this kind of gift.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Lyla 'I knew this girl's aura was different but, didn't expect her to be this different. She is more… accepting then other people. Such a kind girl.'

"Are you going to the chicken festival, Lyla?" asked Jill. She didn't mean to change the subject.

"Probably, since all my customers will be there. No point opening shop if there are no customers. That reminds me, I have to go back to the shop. "

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at the festival." Jill said by to her new friend.

"_She seems nice." _said Midna who just appeared right next to Jill.

"Yep." Jill was starting to get used to appearing thing, Midna was doing. "Where do you keep going off to?"

_"Nowhere." _answered Midna. Jill thought this was suspicious. Midna would usually tell her where she was going but, now she leaves with out a word. 'she's up to something.'

"Really, and what were you doing at 'Nowhere'?" asked Jill.

_"Nothing in particular." _responded Midna. _'she's on to me.' "Don't you have laundry to do Jill?"_

'I defiantly know she's hiding something. She changed the subject. But I do have to do the laundry. I'll pasture her later about it.' "Your right. Come on, your helping."

_'Good, she dropped the subject. Can't let her find out. I hate keeping things from her, but this is for her own good.' _Thought Midna. _'She might hate me later but, in time it will make everything better.'_

_"Sure, but I don't know how I can help. If you forgot, I'm a cat." _

* * *

Max was lying on the grass, with a smile on his face. Jamie noticed this, and thought something was up. Just this morning he was gloomy know he seems happy about something. Jamie asked what was with the dramatic mood change, but Max said it was nothing. Jamie gave up asking him and went to the chicken coop to feed his chicken, especially his price winning one, that won three years in a row at the chicken festival. _'I know you wont like our plan now but later I'm sure you'll appreciate what were going to do.'_

Flash Back

_Max needed some fresh air and decided to take a walk. He walked through town, trying to not mind all the stares. People whispered to each other asking if that was Jamie's dog. He let out a sigh. He went by the chicken ranch and gave a quick glance at it. This action stopped him and made him take another look. There was Jill and the Chicken boy talking about something. He snuck into the ranch and hid behind to barrels. He looked between the two object and watched the humans talking. He could tell the chicken guy had affection towards Jill. He stammered when he talked especially when he looked at her and noticed she was listening intently to every word he was saying. When she started talking, he was in his own fantasy land. Max knew from that look e was thinking some sort of fantasy with them. _

_"What a cute couple don't you think?" _

_Max jumped, almost blowing hid cover. He looked up at the top of one of the barrels, to find Midna sitting and watching the two teens._

_"I guess." Replied Max. Even though Jill and Jamie were enemies didn't mean they couldn't be friends or act civilized. "But, I don't think it's a perfect match, don't you agree?"_

_"I agree." answered Midna. "That boy; what ever his name is, doesn't seem fit to be her boyfriend."_

_"Yes, He seems too nice and could never keep up with Jill."_

_"You know were acting like match makers." giggled Midna._

_"Your right." Chuckled Max. "I don't have the lakeshore of doing this to Jamie, because he scares most girls away."_

_"Don't tell me there wasn't even one bad boy liking girl?"_

_"Well, there was one." _remembered Max, "_She was a tourist, and was one of those Bad boy fans. She saw Jamie and tried to get to 'know him better'. Jamie sent that girl crying to the Ferry. But, I don't feel bad for her. She was what humans call, what was it…. Oh yeah, a Whore."_

_"Oh, I've met some myself," 'One named Amanda.' thought Midna. "They're the really disgusting kind of human."_

_"Yeah, I know." Max didn't want to bring up the next discussion but knew he had to. "You know, we really did to do something about Jamie and Jill." _

_"I know." Sighed Midna. "How are we going to get them together. I mean, not dating but, enough to make them friendly towards, one another. Maybe even friends."_

_"Well, that seems like a far of dream."_

_"Well if we don't do something now, well never reach that goal." Midna looked up to find That Jill was leaving. "How about we'll discuss this later. Lets meet at the entrance of the Harvest Goddess Spring in less than a half an hour."_

_"Ok." agreed Max. that's when they departed._

End of Flash back

"MAX!!!!!"

Max jumped up, out of his thoughts when he heard Jamie yelling his name. He ran into the chicken coop, to find Jamie standing with the new bag of Chicken feed. He was staring down at it, as if something was wrong with it.

_"What is it Jamie?" _asked Max. _'You gave me a heart attack!'_

"Look at this." Jamie showed the bag to his friend. It seemed like a normal bag of chicken feed. He looked even closer to find tiny specs.

_"What is that?_" Asked Max.

"They're crystals." explained Jamie. "crushed up crystals."

_"Crystals!?! Are you sure?"_

"Yes." Jamie took a handful out. He squished the feed until the tiny specs glowed. "I can feel the power coming out of them. The aura is evil"

_"How did they get in there?" _asked Max.

"I don't know." Jamie put the grain in his hands back into the bag. "But, I do know someone put these in to make anything that ate it, mutate."

_"What would happen if a chicken ate it?" _

"I don't know," answered Jamie. "But I know it's not good."

* * *

"All done!" Cheered Jill. "No more laundry till next week!" 

Jill put all of her clean cloths away and headed back down stairs. In the living, she notice something hanging on the wall. It was a calendar. 'Wow. I feel stupid. It was right in front of me.'

She laid on the couch, to take a break from working. Midna was staring out the window towards Jamie's house. She thought she heard Jamie yelling to Max. _'I wonder what that was about. I'll ask him later. Right now I got to figure out when we should start our plan. I hope this works.'_

Flash back

_"So, that's the plan." Max said._

_"Yep. It's not a great one, but It's possible it might work." Midna and Max agreed to meet at the entrance to the spring. They had finally though of an idea to bring them together that wouldn't get them discovered. The sprites heard their discussion and wanted to help. "We just need a time to set this plan into action."_

_"I guess the next thing to do is wait." He hated that he had to wait but, they needed to wait for the perfect time to put their plan into action. _

_"I hope this goes well." Midna said sadly. "I would hate, If this plan didn't work. I don't want Jill to hate me."_

_"Don't worry, it will work." he went up closer to her and if he could he would have given her a hug. "Trust me."_

end of Flash back

"Hey Midna, what are you staring at?" asked Jill.

_"Nothing." _replied her friend. _"I was just thinking."_

"Ok, well I'm going to bed." Jill was getting her butt off the couch heading towards the stairs. "Good night."

_"Good night." 'I hope your right Max.' _Midna thought. _'Jill is the only family I have.' _

* * *

Today was the day of the festival. Jill was excited and worried. A strange feeling in her gut told her that something bad was going to happen during the festival. But didn't know what. 

"Midna, time to get up." she told her friend who was sleeping at the end of her bed.

_"I'm up. I'm up." _Midna got up slightly then fell back down, _"How about a few more minutes of sleep."_

"Midna do you know what time it is?" asked Jill.

_"Um… 6'o-clock?" _answered Midna sleepy.

"No, it's 8:30." This made Midna jump.

_"We over slept!?!"_

"I guess we did." laughed Jill.

_"When does the festival start?" _Midna was stretching every part of her body.

"In a hour and a half."

_"Well, that should be a amount of time to get what needs to be done."_

Jill got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. She ate it quickly and headed outside. She watered the plants and feed Daisy. She found nothing else to do so she headed to town square to see if the festival had started early.

The young farm girl encounter the Mayor, blocking the entrance. The place was already set up and ready to start.

"Hello, Jill." greeted the small man, "The festival starts at 10:00 but since it's already set up and ready to go, I'll let it start early."

"Awesome!"

Jill walked around town square looking at all the decoration. A round arena was in the middle. It wasn't long until other people came. Hank came carrying a chicken, with Ellen and Blue right behind him. Rick and his family also came with one of their chickens. Other people from the village came to watch. She started to sense crystals. Two of them.

"So, you did come." Jill turned around to find the half-demon, Jamie coming towards her.

"Well why wouldn't I." Jill forgot all about the crystals. "Everyone is invited to this."

"Hello, there Jamie." the mayor came in. "Aren't you going to participate?"

"My chicken's sick." lied Jamie. He knew something bad was going to happen. If the other competitors chicken's ate the food, something strange is going to happen.

"Oh, well that's too bad. That mean's only two competitors." he sighed sadly. "Oh, well. Nothing can be helped."

The mayor walked away from them to talk to Rick, as the two rivals were ready to continue their "conversation."

"Hey, Jill!" Jill looked to where the voice was coming from to see Joe running towards her. He stopped a few inches away from her. "It's been awhile! How's your back doing?"

"Ok. It's getting better." Jill responded. Jamie stood, and listened to their conversation. 'what happen? She got hurt?' Jamie was more curious then worried. 'did she get hurt when she fell? Well she deserves it.'

"Joe, don't run off like that." Kurt came into view looking a little pissed. "And what do you mean 'it's been awhile'? You saw her yesterday."

"Yeah but, it felt like an eternity." whined Joe.

Jamie was getting bored of this, so he left without anybody knowing. 'when did they become friends?' wondered Jamie. 'Kurt doesn't let anyone get close to them. So why her? Why the sudden change?'

"Jamie," Jamie's dog came out of the bushes. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"What ever, just where have you been going lately?" asked Jamie.

"Nowhere." answered Max, "It doesn't matter. What matter is how are we going to solve this problem with the chickens."

"The only thing we have to do is wait." that was the only thing they could do. Wait and see what happens.

The festival was about to begin so Jill tried to find a great view to watch the tournament. Midna finally arrived to the festival and fallowed Jill. Jill overheard Ellen telling Popuri that two of their three chickens were eaten last night, by some wild animal. The strange part was there was no way an animal could get into the coop. also, their prize chicken, big bird, was unharmed.

"Welcome to the Chicken festival!" announced the mayor. "Our first and only contestants are Big Bird and King!"

The two chickens were put in the round arena. That's when Jill saw it crystals inside both of the chickens. She knew this was not good.

"Midna, both chickens have crystal's in their stomachs." whispered Jill. Midna seemed not surprised, but Jill didn't notice. "This is bad. Really bad."

The chickens glared at each other. Jill could sense the energy of the crystals rising. The chickens ran up to each other and pecked. The crowd was wide eyed. This wasn't how they were suppose to act. They were suppose to intimidate not kill one another.

The chicken's started to glow and were getting bigger. The crowd was now screaming and running away. The chickens grew as tall as two story houses. The only ones left in town square, was Jill, Midna, Joe, Kurt, Max, and Jamie.

"What's happening!?!" yelled Joe. "Jill, you can't stay here. It's dangerous."

"It's those crystals again." Kurt looked at Jill waiting for a answer. "Just like that mole in the cave."

"Yes, but how did they-" that's when it hit her. "The chicken feed. The feed had crushed up crystals in it."

"So these crystals have some sort of power?" asked Joe. He was the only one who didn't know about them. "So how do we get those crystals out of them?"

"We'll there's two options." came in Jamie. "One, open those two chicken's up or two, wait until their digestion trap runs it's course.

"eww!" Said Jill, "that's just gross."

"But how are we going to get it out of them?" asked Joe, "Their huge! Unless you have a giant butcher knife we got nothing!"

"Got any idea's Half-demon?" spat Kurt. 'how did he know?' wondered Jill.

"Oh, shut up mutt!" shouted Jamie, "I don't see you thinking of anything."

"Um, I don't mean to change the subject but Jill isn't that your chicken?" pointed Joe, in the directions where the two chicken's were fighting. Their walking proudly towards the chicken's was Daisy.

"Daisy!?!" shrieked Jill, "How did you get out of the chicken coop!?"

Daisy ignored her yells and kept going. She stopped a few feet away from the battling chickens and gave a big cry. It stopped the chickens and made them look down, to see a young hen. What happened next shocked everyone. From what they could see the bigger chickens were flirting with the hen. The two chicken's pushed one another, to try to get her attention and make sure Daisy didn't pay attention to the other one.

"Am I seeing, what I think I'm seeing," Jill said a little horrified.

"Yes," answered Joe, "I didn't know chickens flirt."

_"That's a very smart chicken." _commented Midna, which made Joe jump.

"You can talk!?!" Joe thought she was a normal house cat.

"Joe, She's a demon," Kurt sighed from is brother's inability to use his senses 24/7. "If you weren't going into la-la land you would have noticed she smells like a demon."

"We'll sorry mister smart pants, but I was a little busy." Joe stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, really. What were you so busy about?" a smirk was tugging on his lips.

"N-none of you business!" Joe's face was a little red and was looking away from Kurt. Or was it Jill?

"You both are morons." commented Jamie as he turned to Midna. "What do you mean by her chicken was smart?"

_"The hen knows their bladder have to get rid of all that waste soon." _explained Midna, "_they haven't gone since they ate their feed."_

"How does the Hen know!" Joe said, "Isn't it just a regular chicken?"

_"Maybe." _

While the teens were talking the two chickens stopped everything they were doing. Their bladder were ready to explode. They had to go. In a minute out came the crystals, that formed together in their stomachs. The two crystals laid on the ground as the two giant chickens went back to normal size.

"This is so gross," Jill took out a handkerchief from her pocket and grabbed one of them. "it smell's disgusting!"

"You think!?" Jamie picked up the other crystal will wearing gardening gloves.

"It's great that we got the crystals but how are we going to explain this to the towns people?" Jill asked as a strange purple fog came rolling in. "Um, what is this?"

"Manase." explained Kurt. Jill just gave him a confused look. "It's a spell to erase a certain event in a big group. Magical creatures are not affected."

"So Jill's going to forget?" asked Joe.

"I don't think so. Jill's able to understand her friend, so I think it will have any affect."

"Well that's good." The fog engulfed the whole village before it finally disappeared. And so did Jamie.

"Hey where did he go?" Joe looked all around town square.

"Joe, I think you should be more concerned by another question than that one," Kurt's face went gravely serious, "Like who cast that spell. None of us could have done it."

"Your right." Jill thought for a second. "you guys are the only one I know magical, that could do this."

_"That doesn't mean there isn't any." _Midna scanned the surrounding sense if there was anyone near by. _"You got to be more careful now, Jill. If there are others that look human or an animal, they might mean you harm." _

"Well, in that case how about we bring you home!" Suggested Joe. 'Yeah! I get to walk with Jill!' Jill wasn't so sure on the idea. "Please!!!!!!!"

"Ok." Jill couldn't say no to his face. Especially when he does the puppy eye thing. Which he was really good at.

"Yes!" Yelled Joe, "come on Kurt, let's bring the princess home!"

"I wouldn't call her a princess. She's nothing like one." smirked Kurt. Jill fumed. "I guess I'll go with you since someone needs to drag your butt home, because I know you wont to stay."

Joe's face went red again and didn't say another word. He just gently grabbed Jill's hand and led her to her house. Kurt and Midna were behind them, both were watching closely to see if anything happen between them. But, they got nothing. Which made Kurt happy and Midna a little disappointed.

"Thank you for bring me home," thanked Jill as she stood on the front steps.

"No problem," said Joe smiling. "Well, see you later."

"Bye," waved Jill when she finally remembered something. "oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks for bring me to the clinic yesterday! I don't think I could have walked there myself."

"No problem!"

"What ever."

Jill expected as much from Kurt. She watched them ago until they were little pieces. Before she went in she saw her smart little hen walk into the farm proudly, into the chicken coop. 'What a weird hen. I got to make sure I give her extra feed tomorrow.'

* * *

If your wonder about the two chickens. Well when they were back to normal size, Daisy snubbed them and walked away. Their little chicken hearts shattered as they watched her wattle away. Poor chickens. They walked back home with broken hearts. 

Manase- I took this from the name Manasseh which means "causing to forget."


	11. Puppy Love

I know you have heard me say this so many times but I'm sorry this is late. I was trying to give yu this before febuary vacation but you see it didn't happen. During vacation I was in Florida soI didn't have time to do it. WhenI came back I had projects essays and a test waiting for me at school. Anyway, here it is! sorry this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of what eles toput in it. 

Puppy Love

"I'm bored." said the brown haired farmer who laid on the couch, staring at the tv.

"_Jill, I heard you the last eight times you said it." _commented a shadow demon, _"Find something to do."_

"I have!" Jill sat up and looked at Midna, "Ellen and Popuri are busy on their farms, Ann is working at the restaurant, Joe's helping fix town square, and Lyla is working today."

"What about that guy… what's he's name?" Midna thought for a bit to try and remember he's name, "He was the guy you were getting straw out of he's hair and getting really close to."

"Oh, you mean Ray and like I said before, I was just helping him. Nothing significant about it!"

"Why don't you visit him?" suggested Midna, "You said yourself he lives in the middle of the woods, he probably doesn't get much visitors."

"Your right," Jill got up from the couch, "It's been awhile since I last saw him."

"Good, you have something to do." Midna was relived now tat Jill's whining stopped. "I'll stay here and take a cat nap. Call for me if you need me."

Midna curled herself into a ball, on one of the couch pillows. Jill smiled and headed out of the house. She didn't dare look at Jamie's house. She just headed straight towards the woods. She did wave to Ellen and her cousin Blue who were tending their field. Ellen waved back but Blue just kept on working. Most of the villagers were busy today. Jill woke up early today, so she got everything that needed to be done before eleven. 

'Now where are those red arrows. If I fallow them I'll get to his house.' It took awhile before Jill could find them and it was just a mater of time before she got to Ray's home. She found the teenager sitting by the lake doing something. Jill walked towards him not making a sound, to see what he was doing. 

The water moved as he moved his hand. A sphere of water floated in his hand. He made the water into different shapes and did little tricks. Jill had never seen anything like this. It amazed her how he had full control over the water.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Ray jumped almost landing in the lake. He's face was white and startled. He looked up to see a smiling Jill looking down on him.

"W-what are you doing here!" He scrambled to his feet now looking down at Jill. 

"I thought you'd like to get a visitor." explained Jill. "That was really cool what you did with the water."

"I-I don't know what your talking about." 

"Don't play dumb, Ray." Jill wagged her finger at him. "I know what I saw. And besides you're a bad lier." 

"Yeah, I know." sighed Ray. "It's just I don't want people to know I can do that. They'll think I'm a freak."

"Your not a freak, Ray. Just gifted."

"You really think so?" It was a first for him, for someone normal to think that.

"Yep. Hey, what else can you do?"

"You really want to see?" Jill nodded. A smile crept on Ray's face. "Ok, but I got to warn you, what you just was nothing compared to what I can really do."

Jill smiled at his boasting. It seemed it had been awhile since Ray smiled or felt happy. 

Ray stood next to the water and slowly lifted one of his hands. Water lifted out of the lake becoming a horizontal line. He then made the water move just by moving he's hand. Jill's eyes widen and her smile grew. 

He slowly put the water back into the lake leaving Jill confused. He then started to walk into the lake. Not into, but walked on top of the water. This made Jill's mouth slightly a jar. He smiled at her expression and held out he's hand. Jill slowly took he's hand not knowing what to expect.

'OH MY GOD! I'M STANDING ON WATER!' Ray pulled Jill next to him and wrapped he's arm around her waist. He made the water under their feet rise up. Jill held onto ray as they started to lift up. Even though she was afraid of heights, Jill felt safe. They were high enough to see the whole town. 'wow!' 

Ray smiled at her amazed expression. He then started to make the water slowly down. He was getting tired. It took a lot of energy to hold both their weights. Ray brought them back to the ground happy to know their was someone he could trust with his secret. 

"That was so cool!" yelled Jill. "That was totally amazing!"

"If you thought that was cool you should see my brother. He was the greatest!" He's smile then turned to a frown. He looked down to the ground, depressed. 

"Ray?" Jill was worried, "Is something wrong."

"No, not exactly." He looked down at the pond. "It's just…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jill didn't want to push him.

"No. I think it will be better to tell someone then keep it inside."

* * *

"Kurt, I'm Bored!" whined Joe to he's twin brother.

"Why are you whining to me about it. Find something to do." Today was a slow day for the carpenters. Even though the giant chickens were fighting last night, there wasn't much damage. Kurt didn't mind it but Joe needed to be entertained 24/7. 

"I know! I'll go visit Jill!" Joe waited for he's brother to objected but nothing happen.

"Fine, It's better then you bothering me." Joe was stunned. Did Kurt actually say it was ok for him to visit her? Joe didn't question him and ran off to find Jill.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." muttered Kurt.

* * *

Jill waited for Ray to tell her what was bugging him. But she didn't push him, seeing it was a hard subject to talk about. Jill gave him a comforting smile, making him less tense.

"You see something horrible happened to me when I was twelve." He took in a deep breath and continued. "My family and me lived in a forest similar to this one. My mother died when I was seven because of her sickness that she got after delivering me. So their was only my brother and my father. Well, my brother was actually my half brother. Before my mother met my father she met another man who left her after finding out she was pregnant. My brother was good at almost everything he did. It just seemed easy to him. I was kind of jealous. It was a beautiful day when it happen. When Aysu came."

"Aysu?"

"Aysu is a water spirit that can travel to one water location to another. It was once a kind spirit that could heal the sick and had power over water. On that day, it became a blood lust creature." Ray's lip quivered and he's body shake. "I saw that thing kill my father and brother." 

Ray burst into tears. The memories of that day were bright as day. He's father's body in the teeth of the water spirit. He's eyes dull and blood flowing down he's dead body. Ray's brother's arm floating in the water. 

Jill watched as Ray cried he's eyes out. Jill could only thin she could think of. She hugged the crying boy. Ray was shocked at her action but strangely felt better. It seemed this simple action released the sadness in Ray's heart. He felt at peace in her embrace.

Joe was fallowing Jill's scent in the woods after Midna told him she went to visit Ray. Joe was friends with Ray but always got lost trying to find he's house. Joe wondered why Jill was at Ray's house, but didn't want to think about it.

Joe's heart stopped when he got to he's friends home. Jill had her arms around Ray as he slowly did the same. It hurt so much to see them so close, Joe had to get out of there. So he ran.

"Did you hear something?" asked Jill as she let go of him.

"No." he did the same. "Maybe it was a squirrel."

Jill looked at her watch and say the time. "Sorry, but I got to go. I promise I won't tell anyone of your secret."

"Thank you." Ray watched as she left. He was happy to know there was someone he could talk to. There was Joe, but he was usually busy with work. "Tomorrow I'll think I'll visit him." 

* * *

Joe was back earlier then expected. Kurt took this was a sign that something was wrong. Joe didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone.

"Hey, what are you doing back early?" asked Kurt but Joe didn't reply. "did you find Jill?"

Joe stopped in he's traces. He did find Jill but with Ray. Sharp pain struck he's heart again. He quickly got into he's and Kurt's room without he's brother fallowing him. He sat on the edge of he's bed, tears rolling down he's cheeks. 'I got to get a hold of myself. They were just hugging. Friends hug. But they were so close…' Joe curled up in a ball on he's bed. Joe really like Jill. He felt happy being with her. But the thoughts of Ray being closer to her made him feel worse. He needed to see Jill but not today. Not while he's emotions like this. He wanted to tear Ray apart, but another side of him wanted to still be friends with him. Right now he just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

"Hey, Jill!" Ann ran up to her friend after seeing Jill walking by the Inn. "What are you doing tomorrow night."

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, me and the other girls were thing to have a sleepover party." explained Ann. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" It's been awhile since she had hang out with any other girls . 

"also, um… is it possible if we can have it at your house?" Ann asked nervously, "We were going to have it in the inn, but my dad remembered the last time I had a sleepover there. Let's just say he doesn't wanting it to happen again."

"Sure, as long as no one brakes anything."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ann hugged Jill and started to jump around. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Popuri was very happy today. A little too happy for Rick's liking. 'what is she so happy about. It's not her birthday and there was no big festival coming up. Could it be? No, it can't be. It's not even summer yet! He CAN'T be coming early! I HATE HIM! I hate Kai! I won't let him go near my sister! I know what he thinks when he see her! That little-'

"Why are you so happy today, Popuri?" asked her mother.

"Well, tomorrow is the sleepover ,I told you a few days ago."

"That's right. I forgot about that. So where are you having it?"

"Hopefully Ann can get Jill to have it at her house." explained Popuri.

"Jill?" Rick came into their conversation. "Isn't her house a little small?"

"We'll be fine, Rick." sighed he's sister, "Stop worrying. It's just Jill. And I know you have a little crush on her."

"N-no, I don't!" stuttered Rick as he's face went red.

"Right, Rick. What ever you say."

* * *

Midna welcomed Jill home after being gone for a few hours. She could smell the fisherman's scent on her. Midna smiled.

"So what did you do at Ray's house."

"Nothing, really." Jill took out a piece of paper from a draw and started to make a to do list for the sleepover.

"so why do you have he's scent on you?" asked Midna.

"I do?" Jill sniffed her shirt but smelled nothing. "Well I did give him a hug to try to comfort him."

"Comfort?" Midna tilted her head.

"He told me how he's family died."

"So he has no family?"

"No. I feel really sorry for him." Jill went into deep thought.

"What are you doing." Midna decided to change the subject.

"Oh, The girls from the town are coming over to have a sleepover tomorrow night." Explained Jill. "I'm making a to do list for the party."

"Well, I'm happy to see you hanging out with girls for a change." commented the cat. "It looked like you were just hanging out with guys in this town. And winning some of their hearts as well, may I add."

"Midna!" yelled Jill, "Will you stop saying that! I'm not trying to do that!

"That doesn't mean they won't fall for you."

"AHHH!"

"I'll stop, I'll stop." Midna laughed a little, seeing her friend frustration. "It would be nice to have someone to watch over here in this town."

"I have you." Jill smiled at her long time friend.

"I mean if anything would have happen to me." Midna was serious. "there would be someone-"

"stop talking nonsense. Your going to be with me until I'm an old, gray haired lady."

"But Jill, if something would-"

"Midna, nothing is going to happen." Jill smiled and got up to put her laundry in the washer machine. Midna sighed, seeing the conversation was over. 

Jill put her dirty cloths into the machine thinking about what Midna said. Jill couldn't think how it would be without her. She was Jill's first friend. 'I should think more on the party. I only got a day to prepare. Now what should I have for snacks.'

* * *

"Jamie, what are you doing?" asked Max as he laid on the floor of the living room. Jamie was pacing back an forth. 

"I got to find away to get those crystals." muttered Jamie.

"Is that all your thinking about." sighed Max. "I think you should be wonder who put those crystals in the chicken feed."

"I know but when I asked that woman that owned the chicken farm, but she lost the info card she got in the mail. There's nothing we can do but wait to see if they try something again."

"I was afraid of that. The next time might be worse."

* * *

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. 


	12. Sleep Over

Yeah! It's chapter TEN!! Sorry this took awhile. For 3 or 4 weeks, I wasn't in the mood to write. I also dreaded writing this chapter because my first thoughts of what was going to happen were too much drama. Close to a soap opera. Sorry, but I don't like those shows. But after having a study hall with nothing to do, I started writing and ended up with something better. I hope you like this! Also I'm sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, I just wanted to update. So here it is!

* * *

Sleepover

Joe found Ray near the waterfall, fishing. He was always there on Fridays. Ray looked up from the water and smiled. Joe forced a smile as he sat down next to he's friend. They were quiet for awhile. They both felt acquired, not saying anything but both were uneasy to speak first. Finally Ray broke the silence.

"So, how are you?"

"Ok."

"You know it's been awhile. I haven't seen you much all month."

"Yeah, Woody's working us to death. I finally got some time off." Told Joe, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, just fishing. Though, I met this strange girl." Joe tensed up.

"Really, what's her name?"

"Jill. She's very nice and kind of pretty. Do you know her?"

"We met a few times." Joe's fingers dig into the grass, getting dirt under he's fingernails.

"I told her about… my past." Told Ray.

"You told her?" Joe's eyes widen.

"I don't know why but I did. Then I cried like a baby." He laughed a little under he's breath and scratched the back of he's head.

'so that's why Jill hugged him.' Joe felt something lift from he's chest. He should have believed it was nothing special. It was a "sorry" hug.

"You like her don't you?" Joe froze.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Jill. I can tell you like her." Smiled Ray, "And if I'm right you were watching us yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied, Joe.

"Really," Ray took something from he's pocket, "then why did I find your bandana in my yard."

"Ok, I might have passed by yesterday."

"Really." Ray smiled.

"That still doesn't mean I like her."

"I see." Ray stood up and looked over Joe's shoulder. "Hi Jill!"

"Jill!?" Joe jumped up and spun around, to find no one there.

"Are you sure about that?" A smirk spread on Ray's face.

"You're mean!" Pouted, Joe.

"I know."

* * *

Jill couldn't wait for tonight. She made sure she had enough snacks for all of her guests. She just had to buy some milk for the brownies but first she needed to tend to her crops. With all the good weather, the crops were almost ready to be picked. Bob came by earlier to ship her goods. It was mostly ores and stuff she found in the woods. She put a few eggs that Daisy laid. Jill wasn't scared of Bob like she was the first time she saw him. He was a nice guy that helped around the town. They made small talk before he had to go.

"Hey, Jill." Jill turned around to see Kurt leaning on her fence. She stopped watering her plants and walked up to him.

"Hey, Kurt," Welcomed Jill, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by." Told Kurt.

"Really."

"Well I did have a question."

"What?" Jill tilted her head.

"Did you see Joe yesterday?" Asked Kurt.

"No I didn't see him yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"He's just been acting weird after coming home yesterday." Explained Kurt, "Well, I got to go. Today's my turn to make supper."

"Ok! See you later!" Jill waved goodbye as Joe's brother left for home. It was strange for Jill to see a friendly Kurt. 'He was probably concerned about he's brother. I hope Joe's ok. I would hate to see him down.'

_"Jill." _She turned around to see Midna standing on the door steps. _"Don't forget you need to get milk. The place closes in 15 minutes." _

"Oh, no!" Jill quickly looked at her watch to see Midna was right. She quickly dashed out of the yard. "Thanks Midna! I don't know what I would do with out you!"

_"That's what I'm afraid of." _Midna watched her best friend run down the street before heading back inside.

* * *

(Night fall)

"And that's it!" Ann zipped up her bag and headed out of her room. After an hour

figuring out what to bring, she was ready. "Bye Dad! I'm heading to Jill's house!"

"Have a good time, Sweetie!" Yelled Ann's father from the cash register, "Don't stay up too late! I don't want you sleeping on the job tomorrow!"

"Ok!" Ann headed out the door to find Lyla heading to Jill's house too. "Hi Lyla!"

"Oh, Ann," As usual her eyes were closed. "I'm glad you're here. You see I don't know exactly where Jill's house is."

"Don't worry, I do."

* * *

"Well it looks like I got everything." Ellen headed down the stairs with a sleeping bag and a backpack.

"How about I bring you to Jill's house," Suggested her father.

"Dad, she's right next door!" She headed towards the front door. "Make sure that Blue goes to bed. He stays up all night with out realizing what time it is."

"That boy works too hard." Sighed Hank. "Oh, well. Have fun at the sleep over."

"I will!"

* * *

Jill was done setting up the snacks at the table when the bell rang. She headed towards the door, already in her PJs. She opened up to find a smiling Ellen. It wasn't a big surprise she was the first arrival.

"Hello!" Ellen said cheerfully. "Thanks for having the party at your house."

"That's ok," Jill let her friend into her home. "Would you like some thing to eat?"

"YES!" Ellen's enthusiasm startled Jill a bit. "I didn't eat supper, so I could stuff my face with junk food!"

"Really. Well then, dig in!"

Ellen rushed to the food and started to munch on some chips. Jill was going to join her when the bell rang again. She opened it to find Ann and Lyla standing at the door steps.

"Hi, Jill!" Ann and Lyla walked into the house with bags in hand.

"Hi Ann! Hi Lyla!" said Ellen with a mouth full of chips.

"Let me guess," Ann dumped her stuff on the coach. " You didn't eat any supper so you can stuff yourself."

Ellen nodded as she took a brownie from the tray. Everyone joined her, making sure she didn't eat it all.

"We're missing someone." Ellen looked around the room, "We're missing Popuri."

"She's probably having a hard time getting out of the house." Lyla grabbed some popcorn from the bowl.

"Her mom doesn't want her to come?" asked Jill.

"No, her brother," Told Ann, "He's so overprotective. Rick needs to loosen up a bit."

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. Jill got up to answer it, to find Popuri standing there, out of breathe. Her hair was a little messed up and she was already wearing her pajamas.

"Hi, I'm here." her wobbly legs were able to bring her into Jill's home and to the coach. She flopped on to it, catching her breathe.

"What did you have to do this time?" Asked Ann.

"I couldn't escape from the bathroom window like last time, because Rick glued the windows shut!"

"He glued the windows shut!" Jill was bewildered.

"Yeah, so I had to pretend, I was going to bed." explained Popuri. "But my brother stood outside near the front door and below my window. Thankfully, supper finally hit it's last stop, giving me enough time to get out. while my brother was in the bathroom."

"I pity you, Popuri." Ellen got up and handed her friend a brownie and a glass of punch,

"Thanks," she drank the punch in one gulp and took a bit out of the brownie, "Wow these are good!"

"So what should we do first?" Asked Ellen.

"How about you tell us more about yourself, Jill."

"Yeah, none of us know much about you."

"Ok." Jill didn't see any harm in it, "Well, what do you want to know,"

"Have you ever been kissed?" asked Ellen. Everyone fell from their chairs.

"Ellen, why ask that first!" Popuri and the others got up.

"I was wonder if she already got her first kiss stolen."

"Is it because you didn't want to be the only one who never got kissed yet?" Ann smirked

"That's mean, Ann!" Pouted Ellen.

"I know, I'm sorry." Her best friend apologies.

"Are you going to answer?" Asked Lyla who was also interested.

"No. I've never been kissed before." told Jill.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one!" Cheered the brown haired girl.

"How did you two loose your first kiss?" asked Jill.

"When I was 12, I kissed a boy right after I confessed I had a crush on him." told Lyla.

"I lost my first kiss from the love of my life!" Her face was red and she was melting from the couch (not literally). "Kai is such a great kisser!"

"Kai?" Jill never heard of this guy before.

"He's Popuri's boyfriend." explained Lyla, "He comes every summer, running a small restaurant on the beach."

"He's a womanizer, though." Added Ann. "Always flirting with every girl he see."

"He has stopped doing that, some what." Lyla giving him the benefit of the doubt, "Every since they started dating, he doesn't flirt as much."

"That is true."

Everyone looked at Popuri, who wasn't listening to their discussion. She was in her own little world, fantasizing Kai and her kissing on the beach. Her friends sighed at the sight of her. Ann grabbed a pillow and throws it at Popuri's head.

"HEY!" She looked back to see an innocent looking Ann not giving eye contect. Popuri took the thrown pillow and threw it back at Ann. Ann dodged it, but the pillow instead hit Lyla. She grabbed the pillow and hit Jill by mistake. A pillow fight begun among the group. It lasted twenty minutes until all the girls were exhausted.

"That was fun!" Ellen was laying on her back on top of her sleeping bag. "I know what we can do next!"

"What?" asked the others.

"Let's see into the future!" suggested Ellen, "If you want to Lyla."

Jill was a little confused. How can anyone look into the future. She looked at Lyla. Was the power Lyla told her about was seeing into the future, wondered Jill.

"Jill, you don't know?" said Ann.

"I told her I had a 'gift' but didn't tell her what it was." Explained Lyla, "You see, I've had this power seeing into people's past and future. When I open my left eye I see someone's past, My right eye see someone future. I can't open my eyes because it's too much see both someone's past and future."

"I see." Jill said taking this information in.

"You're taking this pretty well." commented Popuri.

"A lot of weird stuff has happened to me in the past, so I'm used to it." Told Jill. Every since she met Midna her life was nothing except weird.

"So can we see our future again!" Ellen was jumping up and down.

"Sure." Lyla smiled at her friend, "Just remember the future can change and that when I see it I usually can't make out people's faces or places."

"We understand!" Said Ann. "We just like getting a glimpse of what might happen."

"Ok, then who's first?"

"Me first!" Yelled Ellen as she ran and sat in front of Lyla.

Lyla smiled and slowly opened her right eye. Her eye was a bright blue. She had no pupils, making her eye look soulless. Her right eye started to glow, making everyone wait patiently for Lyla to speak.

"You have your own Farm." Lyla finally spoke. "I see a little girl. I think that's your daughter."

"I'll have a daughter!" Squealed The short haired girl. "Do you see my husband?"

Lyla went quiet again as everyone silently wait. Her mind and soul was in the future. She was standing in front of her friend's future farm. The little girl that resembles Ellen, went through her into the farm house, Lyla fallowed. Ellen's future self was clearer then other figures. A young man came down the steps getting a greeting by Ellen's daughter. He's face was harder to make out. It was fuzzy but she could make out he's hair was brown. He joked with he's daughter and kissed Ellen on the lips.

"It's hard to make him out." Explained Lyla, "I can tell he's a nice man and has a good sense of humor."

"That's good."

"I would love to tell you more." Lyla finally closed her eye, "But, he was hard to make out what he looked like. That means this man might not be your future husband."

"What do you mean?" asked Jill.

"You see," explained Ann, "If a person or thing is foggy or hard to make out, then it means there's a chance that it might not happen. But if it was clear then it means that it has a higher chance of happening."

"So there is a lower chance that will be Ellen's husband?"

"Exactly."

"It's my turn now!" Ellen got up and allowed Ann to sit down. Lyla opened her right eye again."

"From what I can see, you own the Inn." Smiled Lyla, "And you have…..Five kids."

"FIVE!!" Yelled Ann. "What else do you see?

"… I see… Jill?"

"JILL" Everyone shouted.

"What about me?"

"… You're carrying a baby. I'm not sure if it's yours or not. You might be taking care of Ann's baby. I can't see its face…. I think I see your husband, Ann. Sorry, but he's just like Ellen's. I can't make him out."

"That's ok." It was now Popuri's turn. She was a little nervous but was really curious of her future and hoped it was with her love, Kai.

"Your not in the town… I think you're in Paris." Told Lyla.

"Paris!" Popuri said excited. "What else?"

"…You're fat."

"I'm WHAT!!"

"Oh, sorry your not." Apologized Lyla, "You pregnant actually… I think twins. I'm pretty sure that's what your future self said… Your husband's handsome too.

"You see him!?"

"Well, not exactly. He's like the others, blurry. But there are a bunch of girls are drooling over him. Good thing is that he only seems interested in you."

Popuri was now a pool of goo. She laid on the flour with a large blush on her face. She was now imaging her future husband, both of them having a wonderful dinner in France.

"I think we lost her." Ann pocked her face. No reaction.

"Jill, do you want to see your future?" Asked Lyla.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"What!?" yelled the other girls, "Why?"

"I don't want to know my future." Jill explained simply,

"So, what should we do now?" Asked Ellen.

"Well, we still don't know much about you, Jill."

"Then ask away."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Popuri.

"Nope."

"Is there anyone you hate?"

"Yes." Anger risen in Jill. Just the thought of him made her blood boil.

"Who?" All the girls tilted their heads.

"Jamie."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sneezed the purple haired boy. He was taking a break from trying to get the crystals from Jill. The thought of that girl made he's attitude five times worse. Max noticed this. He had to deal with the moody Jamie for two days. Jamie would be calm one minute and then trashing the kitchen the next. Max never met anyone that got under Jamie's skin.

"We probably should get ready for the festival."

"Festival?"

"You know, The flower festival." Explained Max, "It's tomorrow."

"It's WHAT!!" Yelled Jamie.

"You forgot?"

"Well, I was a little busy."

"you mean, thinking of a plan to make Jill's life horrible."

"No!…. yes." He finally admitted, "I can't think of anything! Even though I haven't seen her for two days she still tortures me!

"Why don't you stop trying." Jamie stared at Max as if he was crazy. "Why don't you wait until Jill and you have all of them before trying to get them. If you stole her crystals now, then you'll have to do it again later, if she finds more."

"Your right." Jamie mentally hit himself for being so stupid. "That would have been a waste of time and effort. I can now just focus on making sure I find all of the crystals."

Max smiled, knowing Jamie was in a better mood now. Max was also happy he finally stopped he's stupid plans, for now. Max couldn't blame him for he's plans failing. Max finally saw that the Goddess good nature actually rubbed off on to Jamie. He's plans were never deadly. Even though Jamie hates Jill's guts, He could never hurt her badly. He wasn't a bad guy. Sadly, Max and the goddess are the only ones who know that.

* * *

"This is probably the best sleepover I ever been to!" Cheered Ellen.

"I agree."

"I can't believe it's actually one in the morning." Jill said looking at the clock. "We probably should go to bed."

"Yeah, I have to run a festival today." Lyla slipped into her flower printed sleeping bag.

"festival?" Jill thought for a second. "You mean the flower festival. right."

"Yep."

"Well then we better get some sleep." Popuri went up and shut off the lights. "We got about seven hours before festival preparation. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

If you have any questions about Lyla's power just Review.


	13. Flower Power

_ Flower Power!_

Lyla was the first to leave Jill's house. Ann and Popuri were next. Ellen was the last to leave because she slept like a rock. It took all four girls to get her up but took awhile to get her fully awake. Midna appeared when Ellen left to go home. She left to leave Jill with her friends. Midna couldn't talk to Jill if she stayed unless she wanted Jill's friends to think she was weird talking to a cat.

"Morning Midna," Jill started to clean up the mess after the potato chip fight, "Where have you been?"

_"I took a stroll yesterday and visited the Sprites."_ Explained Midna, _"And on my stroll I sensed a demon. I tried to find it but it disappeared in thin air."_

"Is it powerful?" Jill asked concerned,

_"More powerful then the other demons we faced."_

"Do you think it's going to strike at the festival?" Jill remembered what happen at the chicken festival, "Could that demon be responsible for what happen to the chickens."

_"I wouldn't be surprised if it was,"_ Midna's hair was on ends, _"I think we should be cautious, today, Jill. I have a bad feeling."_

"Then we better get going." Jill started to head up stairs, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen at the festival."

* * *

Lyla was placing the plants in rows at town square. She put the purple ones together and the yellow ones together. After setting more then a hundred flowers in rows she was finally finished.

"I can't believe how many flowers we have this year," She wiped the sweat from her face. "It's not as much as it used to be, though."

Lyla was leaving Town square when she heard something from behind. She turned to find no one insight. She was about to turn when she noticed a flower in a pot, laying on the floor. She was sure she got all the flowers. She picked up the plant and inspected it. It was some sort of Lilly. Its petals were white and some light red inside. The thing that confused her was the thorns. Lillie's don't have thorns. She was sure of this.

"That's strange," She moved the plant around seeing it at every angle, "I've never seen a plant like this. I better show this to Jill. She did say she seen weird things in her life."

She placed the flower on the counter of the snack stand. The flower gave her a bad vibe. Lyla though it was stupid to think a flower to be dangerous, but that's what her conscious told her. She was a little hesitant to just leave it there.

"Why should I hesitate, It's just a flower," Lyla told herself, "It's not going anywhere."

* * *

Jamie was in a better mood then usual. That was until he went outside to see Jill heading out as well. The two teens made eye contact instantly, never breaking eye contact from each other. Jill hadn't seen the purple haired boy for awhile and was now a little concerned. Not for Jamie, but for her life.

"Jill!" The farm girl broke eye contact with her neighbor, to see Lyla coming towards her.

"Hi Lyla!" Jill quickly looked back at Jamie to find him gone.

"I was wondering if I can show you something." Explained Lyla.

"What?"

"It's probably a stupid request but can you look at this flower I found," Asked her friend, "I've never seen anything like it."

Jill looked at Midna who was right beside her, wonder if this might be another attack. Midna nodded and Jill went back to her friend, "Sure, I'll go check it out."

"It was right here." Lyla pointed the Snack stand. "Where did it go I put it right there."

"That's not good," Jill looked at Midna who's fur was standing on ends and her eyes became narrow. "I think we should find it before everyone else come."

_"I agree."_ Midna said. 'I wonder if the flower has crystals. That won't be good.'

The two girls and the shadow demon ran towards their destination. After running past a few of the villagers they finally arrived. They headed towards the snack shack to find the flower gone.

"I know I put the flower right there." told Lyla.

"It must be around her somewhere."

The three searched trying to find the strange plant. Jill looked through the purple flowers as Lyla looked through the orange ones. Jill sensed the crystals and searched further into the row of flowers Jill saw some white in the flowers and walked towards it.

"I found it!" Jill bent down to retrieve the strange plant.

_"Jill DON'T!!"_

Jill sensed the crystals' power getting stronger inside the plant. The flower began to grow. It broke it's pot and started to feed of the other plants until it was bigger then a two story home. A pink dust fell from it's petals into the air. "Jill don't breathe that in!" Told Lyla, as she covered her mouth, "It's a sort of poison!" Jill closed her mouth but it was still too late. The dust was already in her system. Her eye lids became heavy and her legs became wobble. She stumbled as she tried to get as far away from the gigantic plant as possible. but after a few feet she fell on the ground, fast a sleep. "Jill!" Midna ran towards her friend only to be thrown by the plant's roots.

"What do we do?" Lyla asked the Cat

"You two stay out of my way," They both turned to find Jamie and Max. "It seems like the girl couldn't handle it."

_"Shut up, Jamie!"_ spat Midna,

"Why should I listen to you?"

"GUYS!" Yelled Lyla, "Jill's in trouble!"

They all turn to find Jill's sleeping body being lifted from the ground, by one of the vines. The flower beast opened it's mouth as it dropped the girl, letting her fall into it's mouth.

_"JILL!!"_

In a blink of an eye a white blur took the sleeping girl before she fell into the mouth of the flower. The figure landed on the ground gracefully caring Jill in it's arm. It was a man in a white lab jacket with black hair. It was Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything. Out of anger the flower started to thrash it's roots and vines destroying everything near it. Alex got out of the way and left Jill a safe distance away from the creature. In a flash he was in front of the giant flower, a black sword in hand. In one swing, Alex chopped off it's head.

"That was amazing!" Lyla said.

"I could have done that," mumbled Jamie.

_"We better get those crystals,"_ suggested Midna, _"It looks like it's reviving it's self."_

The back of the head try to attach it's self to it's body again. Quickly Midna and Max attacked the head slowing it's recovery. The two creatures noticed strange teeth in the creatures mouth. Three crystals were lodged in the plants mouth. Max pulled out two will Midna grabbed the other. The plant started to make a hissing sound as it began to wilt.

"Well that was easy,"

_"That's because you didn't do anything,"_ commented Midna,

"It looks like there's no flower festival this year." Lyla said sadly looking at the destruction of Town Square and the destroyed plants all around. "oh, well. there's always next yeah. anyway how's Jill?"

_"I think she's going to be ok,"_ Midna said, _"How did you know I wasn't an ordinary cat anyway?"_

"I heard you talking earlier," explained the pink haired girl, " ...Where's doctor Alex?"

The man that saved Jill was no where to be found. So was Max and Jamie. Midna sighed, then looked at her friend. It looked like Jill was waking up.

"What the," Jill opened her eyes slowly, "what happened?"

"You fell asleep." Lyla smiled, "you missed the doctor saving you."

"Did what now!?"

The two explained what happened after she fell asleep.

"So Jamie got two crystals and we got one?" Midna nodded.

_"Are you mad?"_

"No. I'm not mad." told Jill, "As long as it's in good hands, I'm fine with it.

_"your actually ok with it!?"_ Midna was shocked.

"yeah. Even though I hate him, I know Jamie will take good care of the crystal."

_"Well, I'm happy you think that way."_

"The only thing matters is getting the crystals to save the goddess." said Jill, "and in the end we have more crystals than Jamie so I can rub it in he's Face!!"

_"For a second I thought that powder got to your head."_ laughed Midna.

"Hey do you need help, Lyla?" asked Jill "I don't think you can clean up this mess all by yourself."

"I think you're right."

* * *

Jamie was grinning as he looked at the two crystals in his hands. He couldn't help laughing. He beat her. Even though he got two of the three crystals, he still felt like he beat her. Jamie yawn as he entered into his home.

_"Maybe you should take a nap."_ suggested Max, _"You were up all night."_

"Yeah, I think I will." Jamie laid on the couch and placed his hat on top of his face .

_"Jamie,"_ Max was about to ask him something when he heard light snoring. _"never mind."_

* * *

_**It was a beautiful sunny day as a eight year old boy ran through the forest with a black dog right beside him. The boy's purple hair hit his face once and awhile as he headed towards he's destination. He held the straw hat on his head so it wouldn't fly off. He reached to a clearing that was covered by lushes green grass and flowers of every color. In the middle of the area was a beautiful purple haired woman. The woman was surround by cheerful little sprites, who saw the fairy winged lady as a mother. **_

_**"Mira!" the little boy yelled as he ran up to her.**_

_**"What is it, little one?" she let the child run up and hug her. "tell me what's the matter."**_

_**"Humans." the young boy spat. "they destroy everything they touch. They're horrible creatures."**_

_**"Now, Jamie." The goddesses went to her knees to be close to he's eye level. "Humans aren't all destructive creatures as you think they are. Some are actually pure and kind hearted."**_

_**"Yeah right." little Jamie said sarcastically.**_

_**"Now, now," told Mira. "Don't be like that. So how was your stay with Mr. Mille?."**_

_**"Ok, I guess." **_

_**"See, not all humans are bad." The goddess smiled and got up. "and the hat he gave you looks good on you."**_

_**"I guess there's always one black sheep in the group." He muttered as he played with his hat, a little embarrassed by her comment.**_

_**"Jamie," she looked down at the boy sadly, "I don't want you to be hatful of the humans. I know you won't believe it but one day, you'll meet a human who will kind and pure hearted."**_

_**"I highly doubt it." Jamie crossed he's arms. "If they found out what I was, they would never show me kindness. not like you have."**_

_**"Jamie." **_

* * *

Jamie woke up from his dream to see it was pitch black. He put his hand near his face to find his hat. He took his hat away from his face and sat up. He looked at his straw hat and smiled. He placed it back on his head and went out side to see what Max was up to.

"Finally!" Yelled Jill, "We're done!!"

"yeah." Lyla wiped the sweat from her forehead. "it only took us, two hours."

"Only two." whined Jill.

_"let's head off."_

"Yeah, before anything else happens."

A bright pink glowing ball of light floated out of the clouds above below to the two girl. The thing hovered near them, it's light blinking now and again.

"I had to say that." Jill hit her head.

The ball grew brighter making the girls stand back. After one final blast of pink light, it stopped. The two teens looked to find a young woman in front of her. She had pointed ear and sparkling light pink hair. Her whole outfit was different shades of pink and showed a lot of skin.

"Hello!" the woman said cheerfully, "I'm a love fairy. I'm like cupid with out the diaper!"

"Ok…"

"Well, actually I'm a trainee and was told to come here to help." told the girl, "If I do well, I can become a true love fairy!"

Jill looked at Minda and Minda looked back. Jill looked at Lyla and she looked back too. They were all in agreement. This person creped them out.

"Oh, how rude of me!" she laughed, "I forgot to intrudes myself! I'm Yua!"

"Hi," said Jill, "I'm Jill, this is Lyla and that's Midna."

"Hmmm.." Yua stared at her, "You've never been kissed have you?"

"How do you know that!?"

"I'm a love fairy!" told the hyper fairy, "I know about everyone's love life… Or lack of it."

Jill felt like pulling those pointed ears right now.

"Since you have never been in a relationship," announced Yua, "you will be my first case!"

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I'll find the right guy for you in this boring place you call a town."

"But-"

"Don't worry." pink dust formed near her, "You can count on me."

Then the love fairy named, Yua disappeared in a flash.

"why do I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be like hell."

CS: ok that's chapter 11!

Max: um, crazysally...

Cs: yes?

Max: i noticed I havn't had many lines in this story.

CS: that's because your not really important in the story.

Max: looks hurt

CS: fine, I'll see if I can get more lines for you.

Jill: I was wondering... why don't I have any flash backs.

CS: you wil... eventually...

Jamie: Will you ever update in less then 2 months.

CS: Jamie I'm the reason your alive and breathing, so if you want to stay that way I suggest you SHUT UP!! jamie curls into a ball frightened

Jill: I wish I had that power... I was wondering... what is going to happen in the next chapter?

CS: smiles evily

Jill: Ok, I don't like that smile you have. what are you planing on due to me.

CS: don't worry Jill. it's probably the worst thing you'll face in the story.

Jill: why shouldn't WORRY!!

CS: ...Ummm... anyway ignores Jill I will _**try**_ to get the next chapter done soonier. also in maybe a month (matter on if finish it) I'll post a new fanfic from the series Yu Yu hakusho.

harvest moon characters: your leaving us for another fanfic!?

CS: no, I'm just going to be working on this and that fanfic. I can mutitask.

Harvest moon characters stare at her

CS: What!? I can multitask!!


	14. Friends

_Friends_

Jill felt like she was being watched all day. Midna sensed it too, but they both couldn't find the source of there discomfort. Jill was sure it was that love fairy, but there was no sight of her. After picking her crops, feeding her chicken, talking to Ellen, and avoiding Jamie as much as possible, it was finally time for bed. Even then she felt watched. It was starting to get irritating. She just hoped it was going to be better tomorrow.

Jill woke up with someone's face right near hers. She did what any normal girl would do. She screamed.

"Ah!" yelled the fairy. "You don't have to scream so loud!"

"What are you doing here!"

"Well, after watching you the whole day yesterday, I realized that wasn't the greatest way to find you a man."

"Really."

"Yeah. So I decided to take you to the cliff top so I can ask you questions about yourself without anyone butting in."

"ok." Jill though for a second, "Wait, WHAT!?"

"_JILL!!" _Midna came in, _"What's wro- oh, it's you."_

"Hello, talking kitty." said Yua, "We can't play right now. I must find her a future husband."

Yua grabbed Jill and flew out the window at top speed, straight towards the cliffs. Midna tried to stop them but was blasted by some power. It made her dizzy and unable to walk straight. After a few minutes it wore out. Midna could see a pink blob headed towards the cliffs. She didn't now that area to well, and knew it was dangers for an outsider. She had only one hope to get to the cliffs safely. And she didn't like it.

* * *

"You want me to what!?" yelled Jamie.

"_I don't like it either." _spat Midna, _"But, you two are the only ones who know the area well and only ones I can talk to."_

"I don't think so." Jamie crossed he's arms, "there's nothing in it for me."

"_Ok, fine." _Midna started to walk away. _"I guess I'll go and get her myself. We'll keep the crystals all to ourselves."_

"What crystals?"

"_The ones that the fairy has." _told Midna, _"Jill said there was so many on her that she lost count."_

"What are we waiting for?" he grabbed he's hat and quickly went out the door, "we're loosing precious time here!"

"_There are no crystals, are there?" _whispered Max.

"_Nope."_

"_You know Jamie is going to be pissed when he finds out."_

"_When he does, I'll just push him off the cliff." _Max gave her a concerned look, _"I'm kidding!"_

"_Really?"_

"…_partly."_

* * *

Yua placed Jill gently down to the ground after Jill stopped struggling. Jill sat there with her arms crossed. She wasn't liking this one bit. One: she has things to do. Two: she didn't want a man in her life. And three: Yua was annoying.

"Ok. Let's get started!" The fairy floated into a sitting position. A pair of reading glasses and a notepad appeared in front of her. "what's your favorite color?"

Jill didn't say anything. She didn't want to help the fairy get her a man.

"The quicker you answer these questions the faster you can leave."

Jill sighed, "Purple."

"ok." Yua scribbled it down on her notepad, "what's your favorite kind of sandwich?"

"how does that have anything to do with finding me a guy!?"

"Hey I'm the one asking the questions!" the fairy pointed her pencil at her.

"…peanut butter and jelly."

* * *

"This is the fastest way to the top, climbing it." Jamie said. "but Max can't climb so we'll have to take the trail."

"That's fine."

"Why did this fairy take her anyway?" asked Max.

"Something about finding Jill a guy." told Midna. "She's some sort of love fairy in-training."

Jamie and Max stared at her. Jamie then started to burst out laughing. Max stared at him while Midna glared.

"Find her, a boyfriend!!" He burst out again. "like there is any guy who would want to date her!!"

Midna head butted him in the gut sending him on he's butt.

"You have no right to say that. You haven't been with her as long as I have." Midna said calmly, "I've seen some guys interested in her…and watched her be totally oblivious of there affection."

"how did you two meet, anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long walk ahead of us."

"Fine," Midna sighed, "I guess I should a hundred years ago."

"A hundred!"

"Yes, a hundred." Midna glared. "back then I was ten times stronger then I am now. I was a lot meaner too. I terrorized humans and magical crystals. I've killed many too. Back then, I despised humans and tried to exterminate every last one of them."

* * *

"What's your favorite kind of chocolate?"

"Milk chocolate." Jill was lying on her back looking at the pretty clouds. "How many more questions are there?'

"Oh, just 98 more questions to go." Jill groined.

* * *

"One day," Midna said, "I was captured into a black box. I was stuck in that thing for a hundred years until some scientists found me. I was weak from being there for so long and I couldn't protect myself as the put me through experiment after experiment. I some how got out from there lab and was being chased by them…"

flash back

A black blob slithered across the long grass. The horrible humans in white were getting closer. She could sense a town near by. She could loose them there. Her body was aching from the tests and being in that horrid box. She soon found herself in a park. There were only a few humans there. She had to disguise herself quick before she was seen. She couldn't disguise herself as a disgusting human. She then spotted a four legged animal with whiskers roaming around the park. It was the perfect disguise. Her body quickly changed into a black cat. Midna quickly ran into the bushes, hoping not to be seen. She had to rest, her body hurt to much.

Her body tensed when she sensed something coming to her hide out. And it smelled human. The leaves and branches were moved away as a bright light blinded her. There stood a girl around eight years old. The brown haired girl looked curiously at the injured cat. Midna tried to move but her body failed her.

"Hello kitty," said the little girl, "are you ok? You look hurt?"

The girl went down to pat Midna, but was scratched by her long claws.

"ow!" the girl looked at her hand. "I'm just trying to help you kitty!"

The girl brought both her hand down and was scratched and bitten. But that didn't stop the kid from picking Midna up.

"Don't worry, you'll be save with me." the girl winced as Midna bit hard into the girls wrist, "you got to trust me!"

Midna had a death grip on the girl, when she sensed the scientist coming closer. She had two choices. Get away from this child to be caught by the humans in white or let this pathetic girl take care of her.

Midna let go of the girl and stop clawing at her. The girl smiled. The child held Midna close to her chest as she ran home. Midna watched everyone that went by, making sure none were about to attack.

The girl slowly opened the front door and picked in. there was no one else in the house. She smiled as she brought the cat up stairs, to her room. The room was small but not too small. The girl made a bed out of blankets and a pillow and laid the shadow demon down. The girl ran off, to leave Midna to think. She knew it would be a week until she recover enough to leave here. Midna despised the idea of getting help from a human, but she had no other choice. Maybe when she was better she could kill the girl.

The girl came back with a first aid kit. She did a messy job in wrapping the bandages around Midna's body, legs, and her forehead, but it was the best The girl could do. Midna noticed after the child put a bandage on her head that the girl's hand was covered with colorful band-aids. Midna knew she put up a fight for the girl to stay away, but didn't expected she hurt her that bad. _'It serves her right.'_

"There we go!" The girl cheered, "your boo-boo's will be better in no time!"

Midna though the girl was stupid. Didn't she know not to bring strange things in the house. Did it ever cross her mind the 'little kitty' was a demon?

"Jill!!" a male voice came from down stairs, "I'm home!"

"Daddy!" the girl quickly got up and headed down stairs. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Midna though she was going to be sick, "now, what do you want for supper?"

"um…" it went silent for a bit, "how about fish!"

"Fish?"

"Yep!"

"ok, fish it is."

Midna decided to take a little nap. The two human's were down stairs, so there was nothing to fear. Her dreams were filled with the good old days, where she slaughtered many, and didn't give a dam. Where she lead high rank demons (not higher then herself) into villages and groups of demons that thought they were better then her. Then she dreamt before she was like that. She was no angel, but she still had a heart. There were more shadow demons then. It was before they were all hunted down. Before she watched her family; her mother, father, sisters, her husband and her beautiful children, die from the hands of man and jealous demons.

"Waky, wakey," Midna open one eye to see Jill right near her face. "I got some food for you!"

Midna opened her other eye to see a plate of haddock and a bowl of milk. Midna was not going to eat the same thing that little brat just had a few minutes ago.

"Come on," The girl said sadly, "you need to eat to get your strength back."

She knew the kid was right. Pushing her pride away, Midna ate. Jill smiled as she watched the ate slowly ate her meal. when she was down, Jill took the plates and brought down stairs.

The girl was no threat to Midna. She knew it was ok to go asleep with a human in the room. But, she wasn't going to sleep before the child did.

The girl came back and was about to speak when the sound of heavy feet went up the stairs. Jill pushed Midna's bed and Midna under her bed, as a man came in.

"Time for bed, sweetie." said the father, who sounded very tired.

"Ok." the girl quickly got under the covers.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" he asked.

"No, thank you."

"No?"

"I'm really tired, so I don't need a story."

"ok," he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "good night."

"Good night!"

The father turned off the light, with the night light the only thing on and closed the door. Midna could hear the father walking down stairs. Jill got out of bed and pulled Midna out from under.

"Sorry, but I can't let daddy see you." told the girl, "he says we can't have a pet because of money and Daddy works hard enough already. He works a lot and is always tired. He doesn't get much sleep either."

Midna didn't understand why she was telling her this, but let the little girl talk. It wasn't long before the girl went back into her bed and went to sleep.

Midna woke up from the smell of eggs. she opened her eyes to see fried eggs. Jill was already dressed and was brushing her hair.

"Good morning!" the girl cheered, "here's your breakfast! I have to go to school to day, so behave yourself. Daddy's already at work, so we don't have to worry about him."

Midna ate her breakfast as she watched Jill get ready for school. Did she get ready all by herself? Did she go to school by herself? How long was she usually by herself? These thoughts ran through Midna's head as Jill was done getting ready and headed out the door.

It was hours later until Jill got home. Midna took a long nap for most of the time period. Midna was shocked though at what she saw. Jill had cuts and some bruises on her arms and legs. Her left check was puffed up. The girl smiled as if nothing was wrong and handed Midna some food. Midna ignored it and stared at the girls face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "you don't want to eat?"

Midna knew from experiences of seeing humans that Jill was beaten up. And from what Midna saw, the girl didn't fight back. Jill got up and went to her dresser.

"Daddy might be back soon." Jill said, "I need get changed."

The girl replaced her skirt and t-shirt with pants and a long sleeve shirt. Midna felt something in her chest but couldn't figure out what the feeling was. Could it be pity? Midna shook her head. She gave up that emotion along time ago.

"Honey, I'm home!" her father yelled from down stairs.

Jill headed down stairs as Midna sat, and listen carefully.

"Sweetie, how are-," he cut himself off, "what happen to your cheek.?"

"I fell when was walking home." 'that's bullshi-' Midna thought.

"You fell." he didn't seem to believe her either.

"Yep!"

"ok," He became sadden by her little white lie. "how was school today."

"Good."

"If you want, one of your friends could come over tomorrow."

"They're all busy."

"All of them?" Her father became silent for a bit. "why haven't I met them before?"

"They're very busy." Jill told her father, "Tina has ballet, Christen is in the play-"

"I thought Dina was the one who did plays."

"Um… Christen wanted to try it out!"

"I see…" Midna could tell every thing she was saying was a big fat lie. So did her father.

"Can I go to my room know?" she asked "I got homework."

"..Ok." He looked at her cloths, "aren't you hot in that?"

"Nope!" she said before running up stairs.

Midna watched as the girl came in her room, with tears welding up in her eyes. She sat on her bed and cried in her pillow.

"I can't tell daddy!" she said into her pillow, "he'll be sad if he found out I don't have any friends."

Midna couldn't understand why. The girl was nice and sweet but didn't have any friends. Midna moved her legs and found out she was recovering quicker then expected. She decided she take a little walk tomorrow and figure out what was going on.

Midna wasn't concern about Jill. Nope, not at all. She was just curious, that's all. She need to get out and move around a bit too. So Midna didn't care that Jill sat alone at a table away from the others. She didn't care that the others ignored the girl like she was nothing. She didn't care when Jill was left out from games at recess.

After observing her for hours, Jill finally was out of school. Parents went up to their children and gave them hugs and kisses, but Jill was left to walk alone to her house.

"Hey, you!" yelled one of the boys, "your that bum's daughter!"

"My daddy's not a bum!" Jill yelled back, "he's a good daddy."

"My mom says he's a monster." Said another boy, "so that makes you one too!"

"He's not a monster!" Jill yelled with tears in her eyes, "your just too mean and stupid to see that!"

"What did you say?!" The boy held up he's fists, "do you want a black eye this time!"

For some reason, a magical force took over Midna's body and made her come out of her hiding place. She hissed at the two boys making them shriek and run to there mommies.

"Kitty?"

"_you idiot, don't you know how to stand up for yourself!"_

Jill stared at the cat, wide eyed.

"you can talk?"

In the many years she lived, Midna had never met a human that could understand her language. But then again, most times she never talked to humans or say a word to them, before killing them.

"How can you talk kitty?" Jill asked when they got back to the house, "are you a magical cat?"

"_Don't be stupid. I'm a demon."_

"A demon?" the girl looked at her. "you don't look like one."

"_that's because I'm in disguise." _this is why she hated talking to human children.

"ohhhhh…"

"_Your annoying you know that." _

Jill looked down, at her lap with watery eyes.

"_Ah! Don't stared that!" _yelled Midna. _"there will be no crying will I'm around, got it?"_

"Ok." Jill wiped her water eyes. "what's your name anyway?"

"_Why should I tell you?" _the shadow demon glared.

"Because, you don't want be to call kitty anymore, right?"

Midna sighed. The girl was smart… at certain points.

"_It's Midna." _she grumbled.

"Midna…" The girl placed her finger on her chin. "I like it!"

"_What ever," _she sighed in frustration. _"why did you fight back, back there? They deserved to be pummeled."_

"If I hit them then their mommies and daddies will think my daddy is raising me bad and will say more bad things about them.

Midna didn't know what to say. For most of her life she looked out only for herself. She considered herself strong for that, but now… This little girl let herself get beaten up, for her father. She ignored her sadness and loneliness in front of her father. Midna didn't know if she consider Jill weak anymore.

"Daddy did bad some bad things when he was younger." told Jill, " but he's better now, and is trying hard for others to see that. But the mommies and daddies still think he's bad."

"_So is that why the children ignore you?" _Jill nodded.

"Their parents said they couldn't befriend with me because of what daddy did."

Midna felt pissed. It was the same back then. Shadow demons were outcast. Since they were different, her kind were hated. She became the last shadow demon because of that.

"I told daddy I had friends so he would stop hating himself. He sometimes cry in his sleep about mommy and I don't want him to cry more about me."

Midna wondered about Jill's mom. Midna was here for two days and never heard a word about her. She decided it was a topic for another time.

"I don't hate the kids at school. Their just doing what their parents said to do. Grandma said hate is con… contagious. That it can spread when one speaks. She says it hard to get rid of and it's hard not to spread… I don't think I'm explaining it well. Grandma is better at explaining things."

"_I understand."_

"Midna I want to thank you!"

"_for what?"_

"Helping me."

"_I wasn't really saving you." _lied Midna, _"I just like scaring kids."_

Jill looked at Midna, and smiled. She picked up Midna and held her.

"_HEY! What are you doing!?" _yelled Midna in Jill's hug.

"I just wanted to say, you're the best friend I ever had!"

Midna relaxed and thought about her words. Friend? It's been awhile since anyone has called her a friend. But it was probably the first time Jill ever called anyone a friend. The awful feeling in her chest appeared again. Midna was angry. How could she allow herself to feel this way. To have sympathy for a creature, let alone a human. But she was also happy. She couldn't explain why. She for once felt safe. The anger in her heart seemed to fade. She tried to remember why exactly she did what she did. Why didn't she stop after killing the ones who killed her family. Was she engulfed in the virus called hate. The images of the innocent appeared through her head, making her shudder. Was she that blind?… Midna shook her head. Why was she thinking this. Who cares if they were just innocent people. Midna looked up at Jill who gave a big smiled. _'What is this girl doing to me.' _

The front door could be heard opening from up stairs. Jill looked confused.

"That's weird." said Jill, "Daddy doesn't come back until later."

Midna's fur rise as there were more then one pair of footsteps to be heard.

"_This is not good." _she did expect them to find her. _"__Jill get under the bed and don't come out until I say so."_

"but-"

"_Now!" _Jill did what she was told.

Midna didn't except those scientist to figure where she was so quickly. She wasn't 100 recovered yet. She couldn't escape, leaving her to fight them off. She could hear them heading up stairs. It wasn't much longer until they reached Jill's room.

"Midna, what's happening?" asked Jill.

"_Just shut up and keep out of sight." _snapped Midna.

Jill's door swung open as three scientist came in with advantage weapons in there hands. Midna sprang towards the first one and bit into he's arm. He yelp as he flared he's arm around. The demon let go and landed on her feet. The other scientist blasted her before she could react.

She knew from the start she couldn't win. Even though her health improved faster then she expected, she was still weak. Midna tried standing up but was blasted again. The demon laid on her side, giving up hope of getting away. She titled her head a little to see a scared Jill. Tears rolling down her cheeks as her hands covered her mouth, trying not to make a sound. _'If she keeps this up, they won't know she's here.' _

"Come here," the lead scientist said, "for giving so much trouble, I'll make sure the next batch of testing will be worse!"

"NO!!" Jill hit the man's leg with a bat she had under her bed. "Leave Midna alone!"

The man fell on he's knees, as the other two stood there stunned. Jill got out of her hiding place and started to whack his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!"

The man angry grabbed her bat and took it out of her little fingers. In one swift move he swung the bat into the little girl's head. She fell from the blow and laid there, unconscious.

"_You stupid brat!" _yelled Midna, _"I told you to stay under there!"_

What should we do about her sir?" asked one of the scientist.

"We can't let the girl tell her parents what happened," The leader rubbed he's bruised shoulder. "we can't afford to let her to live."

"Understood." the scientist started to walk towards Jill.

"_Stay away from her!" _hissed Midna.

Her words could not be heard by the human's brain and kept walking towards the unconscious girl.

'_Why do I care, anyway? She's just a stupid human.'_

(Hello Kitty!)

'_I despise humans. They are a heartless, disgusting race.'_

(I'm just trying to help you, kitty!)

'_I'm a cold blooded demon. Letting this girl die is nothing to me.'_

(you need to eat to get your strength back.)

'_I don't owe her anything. I saved her from the boys, that's payment enough.'_

(I just wanted to say, you're the best friend I ever had!)

'….She's weak and pathetic…'

(I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!)

"Sorry kid," the man aimed he's weapon at Jill. "but orders are orders."

"_NOOOOOO!!"_

A surge of power appeared in Midna. Her anger fueled the power more as her body changed. she started to get bigger. Midna turned to her true form. A horrid beast with eyes like pools of blood, and a mouth with three rows of teeth. The man near Jill peed into he's pants as the other two stood with horror. He was the first to get Midna's wrath. The other one was quickly disposed. The leader tried to sprinted out of the room but tripped. Midna was going to make sure he's death was a slow one. _'It's been awhile since human was on the menu.'_

Midna woke with the sun in her eyes. She was lying in the blanket made bed of her and Jill was making her bed.

"_What the hell," _Midna winced a little, _"my head hurts."_

"Your awake!" Jill went to her friends side. "I'm so happy!"

"_How long have I been out?" _The demon asked.

"For four days." Midna was shocked. "What happen to those guys anyway?"

"_I got rid of them."_

"how did you do-"

"_I got rid of them." _Jill decided to not ask.

"Daddy said you can stay," Jill said changing the subject. "I told daddy you were my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"_Really." _Midna couldn't help but smile inside, _"Don't you have school today."_

"Well," Jill fidgeted a little, "I'm suspended from school for two days."

"_Why?"_

"Well, Todd was saying bad things about daddy and stuff," Jill said, "so, I punched him in the face."

"_you punched him!?" _Midna burst into laughter, _"I wish I could have seen that!"_

"Midna are you going to leave when you get better?" Jill asked.

"_I was thinking about it." _Jill looked down, sadly. _"but It looks like you can't handle taking care of yourself, and it looks like I'm the only one who can do that."_

"So your staying!?"

"_I guess I am." _Jill picked her up and hugged her, _"Ok, enough hugging already!"_

-end of flash back-

"_And that's how we met."_

"_So Jill kept getting bullied until she went here?" _

"_No, a few weeks after we met, her father got a job in another town." _Midna explained, _"There Jill made lots of friends. And her father got a better paying job without having to work over time."_

Jamie stayed quiet the whole time. When he first met the girl, he thought she was spoiled brat, but he was wrong. He didn't expected her to have a childhood similar to his.

"_It's hard to believe you were like that." _Max walked up to Midna's side.

"_there's a lot of things you don't know about me." _Midna smiled.

"_Really, what else don't I know."_

Was it just Jamie, or were they flirting. Jamie watched the two creature talked and wondered when this happened. But then again they might not be flirting at all. He saw Max flirt with someone before and it was more obvious. 'just because Max is talking to someone that's female doesn't mean he's flirting.' Jamie told himself. He did had a tendency to do get the wrong idea. Most of the time when he saw someone talking to the opposite gender he thought they were flirting. Maybe it was the bad experience with women. Girls would usually flirt with him until Jamie scared them away. Even some guys have, but that was only because they thought he was a girl. Jamie shivered.

"We're here!"

Jill was lying on the ground as if she was dieing. The Fairy kept asking her questions while Jill mumbled. Jill looked over to see them. She smiled widely.

"Thank god you're here!" She jumped up from the ground, "I don't know why you're here Jamie, but I'm glad you're here!"

The purple haired boy looked like she grew two heads.

"_Jill are you ok?" _asked Midna.

"Besides my brain frying, yeah I'm ok."

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Yelled Yua.

"Quickly let's get out of here!" yelled Jill, "I can't take any more questions!"

"But I haven't asked you your favorite position-"

"_She's only fifteen!" _

"Hey, these questions are important to find the right guy for her," Explained Yua, "Even though most love fairies observer and usually don't make themselves known, I'm still a trainee. I also want to make my first mission a total success! And…. Where did everyone go?"

The group ran down the cliff as fast as they could. Jamie realized what a psycho that match maker was. He was happy it wasn't him. The group split up to go to there own homes. Jill locked her door, even though there was no point in it.

"I'm finally safe," Gasped Jill as she tried to catch her breathe, "can I ask you a question?"

"_What?"_

"Are you and Max a couple or something?"

"_What would make you say that."_

"It looked like that when you guys were closed too each other." Explained Jill, "and when ever a guy is near me, you comment about him liking me."

"_First, this is totally different." _told Midna, _"We are only friends."_

"What's the second?"

"_ummm… that's it."_

"Ok…. How did you get Jamie to come anyway?"

"_I told him the fairy had Crystals."_

"How long do you think he'll figure out you lied?"

"_Until the next chapter."_

CS: well, I got this all done before two months… maybe even before a month! Amazing isn't it!

Jill: I thought I was getting a flash back?

CS: that was your flash back.

Jill: but Midna was the one who had it.

CS: So!? That's it! Since you can't appreciate what I give you, I'll make tomorrow (next chapter) a living nightmare!

Jill: no!! I'm sorry!

CS: It's too late. Just hope that it will end quickly.

Midna: ok, what's with all this hinting I like Max.

CS: don't you like him?

Midna: I don't like like him, if that's what you mean.

CS: what, are you too afraid to love anyone because you don't want to be hurt like with you last husband who was killed during the extermination of your kind?

Midna:……….. Yes.

CS: oh…. Opps… Sorry.


	15. Potion of Disaster

CS: before we start this story (looks at paper) I have to say Midna does not love Max. Happy now?

Midna: _yes. I don't want people thinking I like Max_.

Max: _you don't like me…. (walks away)_

Midna: Max! runs after him

CS: Here's chapter 13. YEAH, THIRTEEN!!

Jill: since your so happy, that means your not going to anything that might scar me for life… right?

CS: (evil smile)

Jill: I don't know what your going to do but please don't! I'm sorry! I'll clean your house, I'll even make brownies!

CS: (ignores Jill) I hope you like this chapter, MusicaniaGurl101. You probably been waiting for this for awhile… almost a year.

Jill: Oh, no… this better not be-

CS: ok, on with the chapter!

Potion of Disaster

Alex was thirsty. He tried to ignore it, but was getting harder and harder after patient after patient. After Checking the last one, he sat down at he's desk. A wonderful smell filled he's nostrils as he's senses flared. He look to find that Martha left him mug of red liquid. He took the mug and brought it to he's lips. He's body quivered as the liquid dripped down he's throat. She always knew what blood type Alex's urges wanted.

Even though the sun was shining and the birds were singing, Jill had a feeling it was going to be a horrible day, and she had a feeling of who would be the cause of it. That love Fairy, Yua.

_"What's wrong, Jill?"_ Midna asked, _"you look gloomy today."_

"I have a bad feeling something horrible is going to happen."

_"Like what?"_

"Like something that might scar me for life."

Joe was smiling as he walked to Jill's house. He was going to see if she'd have a picnic with him. He suggested the idea to he's brother and he thought it was ok, as long as he came along. Joe was hoping for it to be just the two of them, but Kurt wouldn't let him. Since he couldn't be alone with Jill he decided to invite Ray. The more the merrier.

"Hi Jill!" Joe cheered when she opened the door, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a picnic with Kurt, Ray, and I?"

"Sure!" Jill smiled, "I would love too."

"Good!" Joe smiled widely, "meet up with us at the carpenter shop at noon. See ya!"

Jill waved goodbye and closed the door. She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Today was starting off good then Jill thought. Maybe she was wrong about the whole "scar my life" thing. It might actually be a good day.

Yua watched above Jill's house as the boy left. Her cloaking device was on that neither man nor magical creature could see. But there have been cases where they sensed love fairies presence. It can't be helped.

"That boy has a crush on her." Yua smiled. "I guess he'll be on the top of the list for now. I don't think he'd be perfect for her. He seems more like… the funny best friend. My first customer needs a guy whose strong. This guy didn't even sense I was here. I'll just keep looking."

Jamie woke up to have he's brain finally realize There were no crystals.

"AHHH!!" He yelled making Max jump, "She lied about them."

_"You finally realized that."_ mumbled Max.

"Yes but," Jamie stopped what he was going to say and quickly looked at the window.

_"What is it Jamie?"_

"Nothing." Jamie said, "I thought I sensed someone but there's no one there."

Yua was impressed. He was able to sense her prescience even though he was a half demon. He looked like he had no interests in anyone. Which was good and bad. Bad because he doesn't like Jill, but good since he likes no one else. It's hard to make someone fall for another when they already love someone else.

"I'll put him on the list, I'll make a decision after looking at the other guys."

Jill walked towards the carpenter shop where Kurt, Joe, and Ray.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "It's been awhile."

"Hello Jill," Ray smiled, "I hope your hungry because I made a lot."

"and let's hope Joe doesn't eat it all." commented Kurt.

Yua was in her secret base in the forest making a love potion. She was almost done, just needed to add the main ingredient luve dust. She put two cups into the pot making the potion turn pink.

"Doesn't look enough," She looked at the recipe, "maybe I should put a little more."

Yua put another cup of luve dust into the pot, making pink smoke come from the potion.

"What did master say about putting too much?" Yua thought for a moment. "It's probably not that important anyway."

Jill was having a blast with the three boys. Ray and Joe told about funny times they had together and Kurt would comment about something once and awhile. Jill couldn't help but feel like she was being watched but decided to ignore it. Kurt could feel it too but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Besides the strange feeling everyone was having a fun time.

But everything has to come to an end.

"GIRL!" Jill cringe at Jamie's voice.

She watched as Jamie came out of some bushes with Max and Midna right behind. Jill was hoping a Jamie-free day today but it looks like it would never come.

"Where are those Crystals!"

"Jamie-"

Jill was cut off by a pink arrow coming from behind her and hitting Jamie right into the heart. Jill turned her head to see a smiling Yua with a bow in her hand.

"What the Hell!" Jill couldn't help but curse a little, "Why did you shot him!"

Jill went up to Jamie who was lying on the ground motionless. Jill was concerned even though she didn't like him one bit. He was shot straight in the heart! Jill was worried he was dead. She didn't hate him that much.

"Jamie," She went down on her knees and looked down at him, "are you ok?"

There was no movement or sound. Jill was getting more worried.

"Jami-"

Her words were cut off by lips that gently placed them on hers. Jill's eyes widen. Jamie just kissed her. And not only that but stole her first kiss.

Joe couldn't help but feel anger rising in he's demon blood. He couldn't help but feel Jill belonged to him. Joe was going to take her first kiss. After over hearing Popuri yesterday, Joe planed this picnic so after he walks her home, he would place a little kiss on her lips. But he's plan was destroyed by that horrible half demon.

"Jill your so cute like that," Jamie said lovey dovey, braking the kiss, "and your lips taste good too."

Jill's brain was defiantly fried now. Her brain couldn't except those words were coming from Jamie's mouth. Joe wanted to rip Jamie's throat out.

"Oh, Jill." He wrapped he's arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry for everything I've said in the past, and to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, I'm not going to let go until I die."

_"What did you do to him?!"_ Yelled Max.

"Love potion!"

_"Why a love potion?"_

"I thought he was perfect match."

"How can he be my perfect match!" Yelled Jill as Jamie snuggled closer to her. "We both hate each other."

_"Why is Jamie so… not him self."_ asked Midna.

"It might have been that I put a little too much… Now what did my teacher say," Yua thought for five seconds, "Oh, I remember now!"

((Flash back))

"Never put too little or too much luve dust in." told her teacher.

"Why?" she asked.

"Too little luve dust won't work on the target making the love spell not work," Told her teacher, "putting to much will turn the target's love into blind lust."

"And what will happen?"

"The Target will rape the love interest."

((end of flash back))

Midna stared at Yua in horror.

_"HE'S GOING TO RAPE HER!!"_

"No, of course not. I didn't put that much in."

_"So, what's going to happen?"_ Max asked.

"Well, I put enough in to make him… Clingy. Basically he's going to fallow her like a love sick puppy."

"Reminds me of someone I now." Kurt said quietly with a smirk.

"Who?" asked Joe.

"This can't be happening!!" Jill tried to pry Jamie off her but there was no use. "Change him back! I like the grumpy, stupid, hot headed Jamie better then this one!"

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Yua told. "you got to wait until it wears off."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days…. weeks…." Yua thought a second, " months… maybe years."

"YEARS!!"

"Jill why are you yelling?" Jamie asked calmly, "if you scream like that you'll destroy that beautiful voice of yours."

Jill couldn't help feel disgusted and blush at the same time.

"Well, I'll be going now."

"No! don't-" Yua disappeared, "-go."

"Jill what's wrong? Why are you sad?" asked Jamie. "want me to kiss you and make you all better."

"Get off of her!" Joe trying to pry Jamie from Jill.

"Don't touch me!" snarled Jamie, "She's mine not yours!"

"I'm no ones!" snapped Jill, "let go Jamie!"

"No." he said like a little child.

"Jamie, snap out of it, this isn't like you!"

"How do you know, you barely know me."

Jill couldn't think what to say. What he said was true, but she knew for sure this wasn't the real Jamie.

"Jamie please let go." Jill asked nicely.

"…ok." He slowly let her go but didn't move away from her.

"Jamie can you move."

"But you smell good." Jill's cheeks turned a little red.

"Enough!" Joe was loosing he's last nerve with this guy. "I think we should bring him home and keep him there until the potion wears off."

"No!" Jamie wrapped he's arms around Jill's neck. "I'm not leaving Jill!"

"Stop touching her!"

"No." Jamie pulled Jill closer and laid he's chin on her head and smirked, "I like touching her."

Joe was about to snap, he's fangs were showing and was close to changing to he's dog form.

"Cool it Joe." Kurt told he's brother, "don't go berserk on the guy because of the potion."

"Your right."

It wasn't Jamie's doing all these things, it was the potion.

_"What are we going to do?"_ Midna sighed, _"He won't move a even a few inches away from her."_

"I guess I'll have to stay over!" Jamie grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't think so!" Jill shoved him off her. "there must be away to get him back to normal!"

_"Why don't we go see doctor Alex?"_ everyone looked at Midna strangely. _"He saved Jill from a giant plant and might know something to get the potion out of Jamie's system."_

Jill thought for a moment.

"It's worth a try."

Alex was sorting files because how slow it was today, but then again it was usually slow. Martha knocked on the door before coming in.

"Doctor we have a patient."

"What's the problem?"

"She wouldn't tell me." explained Martha. "she told me she need to talk to you."

"and whose the patient?" he placed a file in the big finally cabinet next to he's desk.

"Jill." Alex froze. "something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." he told Martha, "I'll be out in a second."

Martha left the office as Alex placed the last few files back. 'She's probably here to find out what happen at the flower festival.' Alex sighed. He didn't know how to tell the girl what he was. He got up and head to the waiting room. It was now or never.

What he saw when he came in surprised him, no, baffled him. Jill was sitting in one of the chairs with an annoyed/tired look on her face, and attached to her was a smiling (repeat: smiling, not smirking or scowling) Jamie snuggling on her shoulder. Alex was lost of words. He knew Jamie since he was young and never ever saw him like this. This was one of the most scariest thing he ever saw. Alex pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Nope, still awake.

"What can I help you with." Alex couldn't help but stare at Jamie as he's hold on Jill tightened.

"This." Jill pointed to Jamie, "do you no anything about removing love potions."

Alex raised an eye brow.

"you gave him a lo-"

"No!" she looked at him completely appalled by the thought. "some stupid love fairy did and now I'm stuck with him for who knows how long."

Alex thought for a moment. He heard of these fairies and was sure he had a book on them.

"come with me."

It took all of he's power not to laugh as Jill got up with Jamie still hanging on. He brought them into he's office and looked at the books on the shelf. He found the book he was looking for and took it out. Alex flipped through the pages of the 278 page book.

"Here." he scanned the page. "there is an antidote."

"YES!!"

"but it will take me three hours to make it." Jill's smiled faded. "it could be worse."

"Yeah, your right." Jill smiled a little, "thanks for your help. I'll- I mean we, will be back here in three hours."

"It's no probably." told Alex, "and to tell you the truth, I also would like Jamie back to he's normal self too. He's smiles creeping me out."

"Yeah, I know." Jill agreed, "My brain is still have a hard time processing that this is Jamie."

Jill headed out to find her friends waiting. Kurt didn't want to go in and made he's brother stay too. The others decide to just wait outside.

"So what happen?"

"Alex is going to make an antidote but it will take three hours to make it."

"Well, that's not too bad."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Ray.

"I guess… go home. I can't let anyone see Jamie like this."

"Your right. Rumors will spread like wild fire about you two going out." Kurt said, "come on Joe, let's go home."

"bu-"

"Jill's a big girl, she can handle this."

"Fine."

"Hey, maybe we can have another picnic without weird things happening." Joe perked up.

"yeah!" he smiled, "see you later, Jill!"

"bye Jill." Ray waved good bye as he and the other two left.

"Let's go before anyone see."

"It's been forever since I've been here!" cheered Jamie.

"when have you been in my house?"

"besides when you first arrived and went through your stuff," Jamie finally let go of Jill, "when the original owner was alive."

"you mean Mr. Miller?" Jamie nodded.

_"He was the first and only human Jamie liked and trusted."_ whispered Max to Midna and Jill as Jamie looked around the room.

"what happened to him?"

_"He died."_

"oh." Jill felt a little sorry for Jamie.

_"Mr. Miller was like a father figure to him."_

"Father figure? What about he's real parents?"

_"..It's not for me to say."_ told Max.

"Hey Jill!!" Jamie jumped near Jill, "what are we having for supper?"

"um, I don't know." Jill thought, "how about chicken?"

"I'll eat anything made by my little Jill." he came really close to her face.

"ok, too close." Jill pushed Jamie away. "Jamie stay out of my way. I don't want to cause an accident because you won't give me space to cook.

"Ok." he said sadly.

The whole time Jill cook and made dinner he watched her. It was freaking her out. She couldn't wait until Jamie was back to his normal self. She gave a plate of food to Jamie, Midna, Max, then sat down with her plate. Jill was about to loose it when Jamie still kept staring at her as they ate.

(we're going to skip until the three hours had pass)

Alex was going to call Jill to tell her it was ready when she came in. She look like she was about to snap any second. Jamie of course was attached to her. A dog and a cat fallowed them.

"Tell me it's done."

"yes, it is."

Alex tried to give it to Jamie but he wouldn't let him. Jamie refused to drink it.

"I'm not drinking it."

"Please Jamie." he still refused, "pleeeeeeeaaaaasssse Jamie… For me."

Jill tried acting cute which worked. Jamie drank the whole potion. Nothing happened.

"Is it working?"

"it might take a-"

Jamie fell to the ground. Max looked down worried until Jamie started to stir.

"what the? Why the hell am I here?" said Jamie, "what are you guys staring at?"

"yes, Jamie's back!" Jill cheered.

"what do you mean 'I'm back'?"

_"Well you see-"_

"Nothing!" Jill interrupted. "come on Midna we should head home!"

Jill ran off with Midna right behind. Jamie looked at them confused.

"what's up with her?"

* * *

CS: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Busy with school, life, and the occasional writers block….. Hey where's Jill? I told her to be here after the chapter!

Midna: she's in the bathroom with a bar of soap in her mouth.

CS: oh, come on it wasn't that bad!!

Jamie: I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!! (runs into home to take a shower)

CS: you guys are acting like children.

Max: oh, really? Who was giving a temper tantrum just a few minutes ago.

CS: shut up! (runs to corner)

Alex: what was her temper tantrum about?

Max: it was about how there aren't any Halloween shows/movies on TV and wanting December to come to watch Christmas shows/movies and get ready for Christmas.

Alex…….

Midna: and this proves that we're doomed.

Emi: it's not all bad.

Jill: (still has suds in her mouth) what are you doing here!? Your not in this story!

Emi: I'm here to promote Copy Cat. The best story ever!!

Jill: No it's not! Crystal Clear is!

May: your both wrong. Yo-Jin-Bo is the best and if anyone who would like to argue about that, I'll give Ittosai a call and tell him to kill all of you.

(everyone quiet)

CS: I want it to be December already!! (whine)

Jill: why don't we ask our all powerful creator whose the best. (little sarcasm)

Emi: miss creator lady sir, which story is better? The one with cute little me in it.

Jill: The story that has more reviews and views.

May: or the one that has a pinch of mature comedy and crotch kicking action!

CS: …….. 2 months and 12 days….

Jill: what does that mean?

Max: it's how many months and days until Christmas.

May: (pokes sally to see no reaction) I think we lost her.

Emi: No!! We need her to update copy cat!

May: and Yo-Jin-Bo.

Alex: don't worry she'll get over it….. When December comes.

Everyone(including readers): AHHHH!! We can't wait that long!

Someone asked for this so here you go! Sorry they're short.

Kurt POV when carrying Jill to the clinic

I don't understand how Joe could this girl. She finally stopped squirming over my shoulder. I guess she's cute but I think she's a big pain in the butt…. But if she makes Joe happy… I guess I'll tolerate her.

Doctor POV after plant battle.

I didn't want to show up like that but what was I to do. I couldn't let her get eaten. Now I'm thirsty. Very thirsty. I was able to help them with that huge chicken with the Manase. I couldn't let the whole town remember what happen. It would be totally chaos if the town became fearful of giant chickens…. Man, I need a drink.


	16. Horse Dash

CS: I'm alive!!!!

Max: took you long to update.

CS: sorry, I've been busy. I also was distracted by my Christmas presents. I got Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Anyway here's chapter 14

* * *

Horse Dash

For the past few days Jill and Jamie have stayed far away from each other. Jamie forced Max to tell him what happen to him while he was out. He did not like what he heard. He was sure the next time he met that fairy he was going to kill it. But fore now he had to get ready for the horse races.

Jill had just finished her eggs when she started to head out. She didn't dare look up at Jamie's house. She headed towards Ellen's house who was getting ready for the Horse festival.

"Hi Blue." Jill greeted the boy who was tending the animals before heading inside.

The boy just tipped he's hat and kept working. Jill was greeted by an excited Ellen when she entered.

"I can't wait!" She cheered. "I know our horse is going to win this year!"

"Who won last year?" Jill asked out of curiosity.

"Jamie." Jill felt like she was going to throw up, "are you ok?"

"Yeah." Jill sighed, "so when does it start."

"In a bought an hour." Ellen thought a moment then freaked, "OH my god! We got only an hour! I'm not even done eating my breakfast!"

* * *

Midna walked around town sensing a demon near by. It kept cloaking it's scent, it was driving Midna crazy. She had a feeling this demon was responsible for the flower and the chickens. _'why now. Why is the demon here no-' _Midna stopped herself. _'The festivals, of coarse! How could I be stupid! This is not good. I better check the horses.'_

* * *

A figure roamed the festival, unseen. The festival wasn't open for another hour and no one besides the Mayor and racers we're allowed in. The figure quickly went to the stables where the horses started to freak. He dug into he's pockets and grabbed some sparkly dust. The figure smiled and dumped the stuff into the feed. The last horse he went to almost bit he's hand off as he tried to put the crushed up Crystal in it's feed. Before the figure could do anything he could hear the mayor coming. He quickly slipped out of the stable out the back door before being seen.

* * *

Jill fallowed Ellen to the Festival while Ellen chatted on and on about horse racing. The mayor greeted them with a smile and allowed them in.

"Hey Jill I want to see the competition." Ellen dragged Jill into the stable.

In the stable stood six beautiful horses. Jill noticed Midna coming in from a opening in the wall and wondered why she was doing here. Jill then noticed this weird feeling. Jill hoped it wasn't more crystals and they weren't in the horses.

"Hey Jill come over here." Jill came over.

Ellen stood in front of a beautiful brown colored horse that seemed restless in it's stable.

"My dad says the owner caught it in the wild. He's offering the hoarse to anyone who could tame it."

"No one could tame him." the two girls turn to see Jamie with his black hoarse.

Jill and Jamie glared at each other making the room feel like it dropped a few degrees. Ellen slowly escaped the stable, fearing what might happen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the races." Jill told Jamie.

"You know, I really hate you."

"it's mutual." Jill then noticed the feeling getting stronger, "oh, no."

"what do you mean 'oh, no'."

The hoarse started to get restless and were hitting the walls. Jill and Jamie stared in horror as the horse eyes started to turn red and their teeth became long and sharp. They broke thought and bust out of the stable leaving the two teens in awe.

"What just happen!" the mayor came rushing towards them.

"I'll get them." Jill looked to see Jamie already on he's horse. "I'll get those crystals."

He galloped away leaving Jill and Midna behind.

"Midna can you talk to horse?"

"_Yes," _Midna looked up at Jill, _"why?"_

"It seems this horse didn't eat the crystals but I'm sure it won't let me ride it."

"I'll see what I can do." Midna started to talk to it as the hoarse shook it's head and stomped it's hooves. Finally the horse calmed down.

"So what did he say?"

"_He told me a hooded figure did feed the others this sparkly treats. He does want to help he's fellow horses and allow you to ride him only this once."_

"Awesome!" Jill smiled,

Jill put a saddle on the hoarse which it didn't like but stood still. Jill climbed on just to realize she never rode a hoarse before. The hoarse quickly went flying out the stable towards the other horses. Soon Jill caught up to Jamie who was completely baffled.

"So what's the plan." Jill asked.

"What?"

"What's the plan to get these horses back to normal."

"Who said we're working together." Jamie growled.

"Look, I hate you, you hate me. That's been established. Right know we got to put that aside and try to help these horses."

Jamie went quiet as he thought.

"We'll send them toward the cliff." Jill raised an eyebrow. "We can corner them there."

"Ok, that will work."

Jill and Jamie rode on either side of the group of horses leading them towards the bottom of the cliff which was a dead end. The hoarse weren't to happy.

"What now?" Jill asked.

"_Jill!" _the two teens turned around to See Midna running towards them. _"give them these."_

"What are they?" Jill asked looking at the cube things her friend carried in a handkerchief.

"_Let's say if the horse ate these what they ate before will come right up." _Jill and Jamie looked disgusted, _"let's hope they didn't eat anything besides the crystals."_

Jill threw the cubes to the horses who ate them eagerly.

"so how long will it be-" She was cut off by the horses hacking. Soon Crystals popped out of there mouths and luckily nothing else. Jill and Jamie looked at each other then the crystals. They quickly jumped off they're horse and scrambled to get the crystals. After both teens grabbed two they stopped and stared at the last one. Both lunged and grabbed the crystal.

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine you stupid girl!" yelled Jamie, "It was my plan!"

Before either of them got the other to let go, it was gone. The two teens looked around to see a falcon had swooped down and grabbed the crystal.

"_I'll get it." _Midna transformed into a bird and fallowed it.

The falcon flew high into the air then dived down when Midna was close. It almost hit the ground before it turned. It went though the forest which made it more difficult for Midna to fallow it. The falcon weaved through the trees with ease while Midna was having a bit of a hard time. Midna was loosing sight of the bird when a branch that was broken by the falcon, hit here, loosing her prey.

* * *

Jill and Jamie rode back into the festival bringing the horses back. The Mayor praised the two but sadly told them the festival was canceled.

"Well there's always next year." he said before heading off.

"So you were able to do it." Jill turned to see the owner. "I'm quit surprised. Well a deals a deal, you can have him."

Jill smiled happily and patted the hoarse. Surprisingly he didn't try to bite her or throw her off. Jill rode back to her home and brought her new horse into the stable. He seemed to like it more then the other stable. More room probably.

"I'll name you tomorrow." Jill told the hoarse. "right now I need ice for my thighs."

Jill laid down, cuddle up on the coach when Midna came back.

"_I lost it." _Midna sighed. "_what's wrong with you?"_

"Not used to riding a horse." Midna laughed, "it's not funny!"

* * *

"_Jamie do you think who's ever doing this was the one who -"_

"Probably." Jamie cut he's friend off, "but why is he doing this. He's basically giving the crystal away. He destroyed the complete crystal to prison her and used the crystal's power. Also why is he attacking now. Why not sooner."

"Who knows." Max sighed,

* * *

The falcon swooped down and landed on the ground. Soon the bird changed into the hooded figure. It looked at the dark aura Crystal and smiled. Slowly the crystal slid into the hand. The figure absorbed the crystal and went on it's merry way.

"Soon." the figure spoke. "Soon we'll meet again."

* * *

Cs: I apologies for the shortness but I just wanted to finish this chapter. I was going to update a week ago but it was my birthday and I lost track of time. Also I would like to say I might, "might" make another harvest moon story based on the Island of Happiness game. It's a matter if I get my strategy guide soon!!!!! Had to order the thing because no one seems to have it! I'll try making the next chapter longer. Also I like to forgive that I haven't shown characters for awhile. I just forget about them.


	17. memories

CS: sorry for the late update. But I've been very busy these few months. I was working on the play, my writer's bloc club, and essays. I'll TRY to update sooner next chapter. I have been working on stories. I have at least twenty stories and twelve of them I'm working on right now. Most are fanfics but two of them are original stories. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Memories

Jill walked through the town towards the blacksmith shop. She needed to upgrade her watering can and hoe. Also she hasn't seen Gray in what seemed like forever. She opened the doors to the shop and found the atmosphere wasn't as tense as her other visits there.

"Hello Jill," greeted Saibara, "it's been awhile. How can I help you?"

"Well, I need my watering can and hoe fixed." Jill handed him the money and ores.

"Hi Jill!" The farmer turned to see Gray, "It's been awhile."

"yeah, how have you been?"

"ok." he got close to her and whispered, "hey can I ask you something in private?"

"um, sure."

Jill fallowed Gray to the back room and closed the door

"I was wonder.." he thought a bit before continuing, "why Jamie was clinging onto you a few days ago. I knew Jamie for a couple of years now and I never have seen him like that. But it's going around town that you two hate each others guts."

Jill hoped no one saw that. She should have known someone saw that. She had to think fast.

"Well you see Jamie hit he's head pretty hard in the woods on a rock," lied Jill, "and when he woke up he was acting.. Well not himself… it was until the end of the day until he got back to normal."

"Ah, I see." Jill cheered inside as he bought it. "but why were you two together in the first place?"

"He was trying to ruin my day as always." which was basically true. "I was having a picnic with some friends when he decided to burst in."

"that sounds like Jamie."

"If you don't mind, don't telling anyone else this," Jill pleaded, "It would make both Jamie and I happy, not have that floating around town."

"I understand," he smiled, "the girls would probably tease you for more then a year. Especially Popuri."

"yeah, that would be awful."

"Well I got to get back to work," He opened the door and let her go out first, "maybe when I have it off we can hang out."

"Sure," Jill smiled and started to leave the shop, "see you later!"

"So did you confess to her of something?" Gray's grandfather asked after she left.

"What!?" He's face redden, "of coarse not! What makes you think that!?"

"well, it's not any ordinary day my grandson brings a girl into the back room, closes the door to talk about a 'private' matter."

Gray didn't say anything and his grandfather just smiled.

Jill was walking back to her house when she saw Ann and Cliff. Ann was blushing a bit as she talked to him. Jill decided to walk over and help her friend.

"Hi Ann!" Jill yelled, "Hi Cliff!"

The two teens turned to see Jill.

"Hi Jill!" Ann smiled, "how have you been?"

"Alright." Jill then got an idea, "I was going to go to the Inn have lunch. Want to come too? My treat!"

"Sure!" Ann smiled.

"I don't th-"

"Come on Cliff it's free food." Jill did a puppy face, "or do you not like me…"

"That's not-"

"Then let's go!" Jill grabbed hold of her two friends and brought them to the inn.

"Thanks," Ann whispered to Jill.

"You're welcome."

The three sat down at the table and told Ann's father their order. Cliff looked a little uncomfortable at first but soon warmed up when Jill got him into conversation. He started to talk about the places he's been to which got Ann to focus on him and not that she was eating air every time she attempted to eat. The two forgot about Jill who just smiled. She looked at the clock seeing she probably should head off.

"bye you guys," they didn't seem to hear her, "I'll just leave the money on the table."

"alright," Ann didn't even look at Jill.

Jill shook her head and left. As she was heading back she swore she saw Midna with Max but when she turned around they were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Midna and Max stopped when they reached the forest. Max sniffed the air trying to find something or someone.

"_where are they?" _Max grumbled.

"_Calm down Max." _Midna looked around as well, _"we are early."_

"_I just want everything to go as plan." _Max sighed. _"we waited and waited for the right moment to set things in motion. And tomorrow is that day."_

Sounds of tinny feet made the two creatures turn to see sprites coming from the bushes. They held up a crystal the size of a football and brought to Midna.

"See we kept it safe!" Spark said proudly, "the cave holds in the crystals power, making it impossible to track."

"_How did you find this again," _Midna asked.

"_I found a demon with it," _Max explained, _"it was hard but I was able to get it out of it and kill it."_

"_We better hurry and place this on the cliff." _Midna's formed into a bird the size of a bike. _"Jill might sense it and snoop around here."_

"_Alright," _Max started to head out, _"At one o'clock, right?"_

"_yes."_

* * *

Jill started sensing a crystal but it soon disappeared. She shrugged and started to head back home. She opened the door to home and fell on to her couch. Jill felt like having a good nap right now. She groined when she knew it was a bad idea and should be figuring out where that crystal went to. But her body disagreed. Her eyes got heavy and soon she was fast asleep, letting memories fill her dreams.

*dreaming*

"Jill where are you?" little Jill tried to hold her giggling as her father searched for her.

Jill hid under her bed, her usual hiding spot. Her father could hear her giggling under the bed but pretended not to hear and kept searching.

"looks like she's not in her room," Her father smiled, "I guess I'll check down stairs."

When her father left the room she crawled out and opened her door.

"Got ya!" Jill squealed when he picked her up and hugged her closely. "there you are my sweet."

"how did you know I was in there?" She asked innocently.

"It's a father's intuition," he pointed out, "and besides I heard you giggling from under there."

He cared her downstairs to make their lunch. He placed her in her chair as he started to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Jill swung her legs in her chair. She saw a picture of a young woman with her daddy. The woman had long wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"what was mommy like?" Her father stopped what he was doing.

"well," he stood there for a few moments without saying a word, "She was very kind and funny. She could also melt the most coldest hearted person's heart. She was an angel."

"An angel," She stared at the picture a bit longer, "Will I be as pretty as her?"

He turned around and smiled at Jill. "of coarse. You're so much like her."

"Am I?"

"Yes," he cut the sandwich into four pieces. "You act just like her… so innocent. But can be tough when you have to be."

"Do you miss her?"

"yes very much," He handed the sandwich to his daughter, "now eat up."

"Daddy."

"what is it sweetie?"

"is it.." She sighed and looked up to her father, "is it wrong not to miss her as much as you do?"

"Not at all sweetie." He smiled but Jill could see sadness in his eyes, "You never met her."

"Do you think she would have liked me." her big brown eyes stared at her father.

"of coarse she would have liked you," He ruffled her pigtail hair, "she would hug you every hour because of your cuteness and spoil you with treats and gifts. She would have treated you like a little princess."

Jill smiled, liking her father's answer and started to gobble her sandwich. Her father smiled and moved towards the picture Of his wife and himself, weeks after they were married. It was one of many photos he had of her. Most were when they we're friends. They knew each other their whole lives, everyone in their home town knew they were meant to be together. It was when he was seventeen when he asked her out. He almost lost the strength in his legs when she said yes. Then when he was twenty he asked her for her hand in marriage. He actually passed out when she took the ring and said yes. He could clearly see her as she walked down the alter. It was complete bliss until that fateful day. They we're only married for a year when it happen. When his life filled with sorrow and darkness. Three long foggy years doing unthinkable things. So many people who trusted him now hated his guts. He told Jill bit by bit of his life that she was able to piece it all together when she was fourteen.

"Daddy?" he snapped out of his thoughts of his past and looked at Jill, "Can we go to the park today?"

"Sure sweetie," He smiled, "get your coat and I'll be there in a second."

A huge grin grew on her face as she jumped from her chair and ran to get her coat. He shook his head decided to stop thinking such thoughts now. Now he had to think of the present not the past. He didn't want Jill to now the sadness and guilt that still filled his heart. But she already knew. She would watch her father space out thinking about something sad. Jill always had to think of something for him to snap out of it and stop thinking about it.

Jill's dream changed to after meeting Midna and going to a new town. Midna started to lighten up a but. A bit. Everything was better now. They were away from that horrid small town, Her father got a better job and she got some friends. Of coarse there was always something to destroy the happiness. And this thing was a someone, a someone named Amanda. When Jill first met the girl on the first day of school she was ok. She was a very talkative girl and everyone liked her. Jill even played with her a few times. But over the years her attitude became rotten. It might have been because she hanged out a lot with much older kids then she was, and not nice ones Jill might add. Maybe they taught her that the only way to get respect is to use fear. Most people soon hated her, while others saw she was cool and became her slaves. Jill still could understand how that happen but it did. Soon the memories of the stupid football player came in.

Amanda was all over the guy. It was if she was trying to show all the girls 'he's mine!'. The foot ball player was not the brightest bulb in the school. It was true that he did well in school. B's and C's. Enough to keep him on the team. But besides school smarts, he was dumb. He never realized Amanda only wanted to be his girlfriend because he was hot and she would get more popular with him by her side. Well… Until he met Jill.

He was told not to talk to any other girls unless Amanda said it was ok. It never crossed his mind how stupid or possessive that was and did what he was told. But he totally forgot about it when he slammed into Jill.

"sorry," he tried picking up her stuff, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's ok," How the girl smiled made him drop his papers. The way Amanda smiled usually gave him Goosebumps (the bad kind). This smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He liked it. Amanda never mad him feel this way.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "your kind of spacing off."

"I.. Ah… I" He tried to get his words right, "Will you go out with me?"

Jill just stared at him.

"what?" She stood up after gathering her whole papers. "aren't you going out with Amanda?"

After she said that he knew he couldn't be cheating off his girl. That was wrong. His mother taught him better than that. So he dumped Amanda and asked Jill again.

"not that I'm not flattered you dumped Amanda for me," Jill felt little sorry for the guy, "but I don't like you like that. And Amanda will also give me more crap then usually."

He sighed looking down to the ground. His mother taught him not to force a girl to do anything they didn't want to. But that didn't mean he would stop asking. After the third time Jill said no matter how times he asked she would say no. but she did sat she would be friends with him. He thought a moment. Being friends with her was better then nothing so he agreed. He soon got more friends to hang out with besides his football buddies. He also started to grow a brain and a backbone.

*end of dream*

Jill woke up to see it was dark out. She grumbled seeing she slept too much for her liking.

"I better get dinner ready" Jill looked around the room, "Where's Midna?"

* * *

Midna laid in a bed of flowers. Many different kinds of flowers filled this area of the forest. It was close to the cave where the goddess stayed in stone. Through out Midna's long life she always had a soft side for flowers. Even in her blood thirst state she was in long ago she would lay in flowers before and after slaughtering demons and humans. Her favorite flower was the Kadupul flower. A white flower with long thin petals. It had a very unique scent and only blossomed at midnight. It was a rare flower but not where Midna lived. Used to live. She could remember her children funning through flowers; most of them Kadupul flowers, and herself snuggling next to the love of her life. Soon that sweet memory became sour as a new memory appeared involving fire, lots of fire. Midna remember running through the burning flowers trying to find her family. She slowed down as she saw friends laying dead and burning with the fire. She started to run faster.

When she got to her nest her lover laid there, breathing deeply. She snuggled his neck as tear ran down her face. Her lover chocked out blood before telling her they taken their children. He then closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Midna ran, fallowing the scent of her young. They were the ones keeping her sanity. But she was already too late. Her five young pups laid lifeless on the ground. Man and demon cheered as they finished of the last of her pups. That's when she lost it. After tearing them limb by limb she found some survivors and joined them for revenge which lasted many decades.

Midna shook her head. This was no time for bad memories. She then stated to remember the time where She, Jill, and her father went to the flower festival. It was a year after they moved from that horrid town to a better place.

Jill was running through the crowd with Midna right behind her. Jill wore a simple spring dress with a flower in her hair. Even though it only been a year since they both met, Midna saw the young girl as her own. She wouldn't admit it then, still having that bad attitude. Jill's father never knew that she was a demon but had suspicion. He never say her as a threat to little Jill, but had a hunch she was no ordinary cat.

"Jill come back here," Her father chuckled behind the little girl, "don't run off like that sweetie."

"ok." Jill turned her head towards the gardens and smiled, "Come on daddy!"

Jill danced into the flowers as her father rested on a bench. Midna watched Jill carefully, feeling a little protective of the girl. Jill's father started to read the newspaper not realizing Jill walking away from his sight. Midna fallowed Jill as the girl became interested in a flower far from the others. A Kadupul flower which hadn't bloomed yet.

"Midna what kind of flower is this?"

"_It's a Kadupul flower." _explained Midna, _"they bloom at midnight." _

"Are they your favorite flower, Midna?" Jill asked her friend.

"_Maybe." _She looked up at Jill, _"let's go before your father finds you're gone." _

"What do you think Mommy's favorite flower is?"

"_I have no idea, Jill."_

"They're probably sunflowers,"

"_why do you say that?"_

"Because Daddy said she loved the sun." Midna laughed at her childish, "what's so funny?"

"_Nothing… it just your logic doesn't make sense."_

"It does make sense!" Jill crossed her arms, "You like the Kadupul flower which only blooms at midnight."

"_so?"_

"you also like staring at the night sky." Jill smiled, "see it makes sense."

"_you're so childish."_

"how else am I suppose to act! I am a child!" Midna burst into laughter, "what's so funny?"

Midna didn't know why herself she was laughing so much. It wasn't that funny. It was until years later she realized she felt safe for once in a long time. She didn't have to act tough and blood thirsty anymore. She could go back to what she was before the horrid night that destroyed her family.

*end flashback*

"Midna?" Midna opened her eyes to see Jill's smiling face. "having a good nap."

"_what time is it?" _

"It's seven." Jill smiled, "come on I got dinner ready."

"_Sorry I caused you trouble." _Midna stretched her legs, _"how did you find me anyway?"_

"Well, I remember finding this place after Jamie caught me in that net." explained Jill, "and I know your weak spot for flowers."

"_you know me too well." _Midna started to walk away, _"shall we go?"_

"yep."

* * *

CS: Sorry some of the memories or flashbacks were kind of depressing. I tried cover the depressing one with happier ones. Anyway here you go. Sorry for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! They usually make me update sooner… sometimes. Have a happy Easter!


	18. Fear Factor

Cs: yes, I'm alive… barely. Been stuck with school crap, work crap, finals crap and BEING SICK DURING THE FINALS (OVER A WEEKOF BEING SICK!!!)!!!

Midna: Calm down it can't be that bad.

CS: (eye twitching)

Midna: alrighty then… let's start this chapter

* * *

Fear Factor

Jill was surprised- no, astonished to find Minda awake before her. It was a rare sight to see.

"Midna are you ok?"

"_Yes," _Midna tilted her head, _"why do you ask?"_

"You're up before me," Jill got out of her pajamas, "I'm usually the one waking you up."

"_Well, I got a good night sleep last night."_

"Really? You were tossing and turning all night."

"_was I?" _Midna pretended not to have known, _"Shall we have breakfast?"_

Jill could tell Midna was a bit off today. But why?

* * *

"_Jamie… Jamie… Jamie!"_

"WHAT!?" Jamie jumped from his bed to the floor.

"_you over slept," _Max then grinned, _"again."_

"Ah!" Jamie quickly got up from the floor to his dresser. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"_I did," _Max watched as Jamie tried putting his shirt on his legs, thinking they were pants. _"Twice."_

After 15 minutes of getting his clothes on, he went outside to do his farm work. First was the crops.

"_Jamie shouldn't you eat breakfast."_

"Can't," He grabbed a carrot from the ground. "She's already ahead of me."

"_Are you talking about Jill?" _Max rolled his eyes. _"are you that desperate to compete against her? I know it's been almost a week since any crystals appeared but that doesn't mean you need to find another way to show you are better."_

"She's doing the same thing!"

"_oh, really?"_

* * *

"Midna, He's glaring at us again."

"_just ignore him Jill."_

"it's kind of hard not to."

Jill glared back at him, which made him glare harder.

"_If he glares any harder his head will explode."_

Jill's glare disappeared as she burst into laughter. Just thinking about his head exploding got her into a fit of giggles.

"I think he woke up late." Jill noted, "He usually up early so by the time I start he's done."

"_so you have been watching him these past few days?" _Midna smiled.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

Midna looked at the clock. It was time. She just had to figure a way to get Jill towards the cliff.

"_Um Jill," _Jill stopped folding clothes and looked up at her friend, _"I thought I saw a strange creature go towards the cliff. I think it had a crystal."_

Jill thought a moment. She did sense a crystal yesterday but quickly disappeared.

"alright lets go." Jill got up from the couch, leaving her dry clothes in the basket.

* * *

Max watched out the window, waiting for Midna and Jill to run towards the Cliffs. He gave a sigh of relief when the two got out of the house and went towards where the crystal was placed. He waited after they were out of site to tell Jamie.

"_Jamie, I think Jill has found a crystal." _Max looked at his friend who was trying to fix his poncho. _"They ran off to the cliffs in a hurry."_

Jamie quickly finished his stitching and ran out the door. Max quickly fallowed.

* * *

Jill looked up to the top of the cliff.

"wow, that's high." She whispered, "I think we should take the trail… It will be safer."

"_What about Jamie?" _

"He probably doesn't even kn-"

"GIRL!" Jill froze, "That crystal's mine!"

Jamie came out of the clearing with Max right behind.

"I was here first, Jamie!"

"Well to bad," He start to climb the cliff. "I'll be the one to get it first."

"Midna! Quickly transform and-" Jill looked around to see she was gone, "Midna?"

"Ha! Looks like she left you! Max make sure she-" He looked around, "Max?"

* * *

The two creatures were now far from the cliffs, giving the two some time alone. Hopefully to get them closer and not each others throats.

* * *

Jill couldn't just stand here and wait for Midna to come back. She had to get the crystal before Jamie got it. Jill grabbed hold and started to climb. She kept telling herself not to look down and to keep going.

Jamie growled a bit when he saw Jill was catching up. He was not going to lose to this girl again. He started to pick up the pace.

At about 50 feet above from the ground and Jill was shaking a bit. She looked up to see Jamie was getting a good distance away. She had to pick up the pace. Without thinking, she moved faster and almost caught up to him, but lost her footing. She clung to the rock wall to dear life and mistakenly looked down. Her body froze.

"S-so high up," Her voice became shaky. "I-I can't do this."

Jamie looked down to see that she stopped. He couldn't help but laugh. He finally got to the top and retrieved his reward. He examined it first before putting in his poncho pocket. He was going to have so much fun gloating.

He started to climb down and noticed Jill was still at the same place a few minutes ago.

"What's a matter," he laughed, "scared of heights?"

There was no replied, which got him annoyed.

"Hey, girl! I'm talking to you!"

He looked closer to see she was shaking. He moved closer to see tears rolling down her face and a look of complete fear.

Jamie gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he actually was feeling pity for the girl. The annoying girl that got into his business and started to take his Crystals. It annoyed him more that his body wasn't obeying him to just leave her. He really hate what he was going to do next.

"Come here," She slightly looked up at him, "come on, I'll carry you down."

Jill was confused. Jamie was actually going to help her. 'It must be a trick. He's just going to throw me off the cliff… No… Jamie's not like that… He may be a jerk but a murderer he is not.'

She tried to move closer but her fear overwhelmed her.

"I-I can't!" More tears ran down her cheeks.

Jamie sighed and started to move closer to her.

"Now you got to get onto my back."

"I c-"

"Oh, shut up and just do it!" Jamie snapped, "You're lucky I'm even doing this. I could just leave you here!"

Jill just sobbed more. Jamie hit his head on the cliff for his stupidity. He tried to remember what the goddess told him when he was younger. Something about girls being more emotional than guys. That you had to be calm and sweet when they were upset. Jamie gave a big sigh. He was going to have to wash his mouth after this.

"Come on," He said calmly, "you don't want to be stuck here. You can do it. You've faced a lot of monsters in the past month and a half. You can do this."

Jill didn't do or say anything at first. Jamie thought she was a lost cause, till he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Please don't drop me." It was so quiet and weak, he was shocked it came from the girl's mouth. The one who yelled at him almost every time they met.

He slowly went down, trying not to slip. He tried ignore how tightly her arms were around his neck and how her breathe kept hitting his neck. He got this strange feeling in gis stomache that made him want to… hurl.

Jill took deep breathes as they descended down. She worried a bit that she was too heavy for him to carry, but he showed no strain. Jill couldn't help but stare at his face. He had a very concentrated look on his face. It was a strange sight to see.

When he final got to the bottom, it took a few seconds for Jill to let go. She was still shaking but she did stop crying. Something he could never stand. She didn't look at him because of embarrassment. Her enemy just helped her down a cliff and how pathetic she was.

"Thank you." Her voce was still quiet and small. Jamie got annoyed by it.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." For some reason he didn't feel like gloating.

Jill was rubbing her eyes, getting rid of any tears still there. A thought popped in his head which caused him some confusion. Before he could comprehend the thought, a loud booming sound appeared in the sky. The two looked up to see storm clouds rolling in.

"Looks like a storm's coming," When Jill turned her gaze downward, she found herself all alone. "Jamie?"

With demon like speed, Jamie raced to his home. When he got there he found himself alone. Thunder boomed and lightning filled the sky, his body stood stiff as a board.

Jill rushed to her house and was lucky enough to get there before it started to rain. When she got in, to her surprised, Midna was no where in sight. Jill was getting a bit worried. She then remembered Max disappeared as well.

"Maybe Jamie knows."

If it wasn't for her worry for Midna she would have never walked to his house. 1: she hated him. 2: she was still embarrassed. 3: it was pouring rain out! But all those were pushed aside as Jill wondered what became of her friend.

"Hello?"

Jill was surprised to find the door unlocked. She slowly walked in to find the whole room dark.

"don't tell me the powers out." Jill mumbled.

Jill walked cautiously through the room. Even though it was the afternoon, it was dark, not pitch dark, but still hard to see. She found herself in the kitchen to find Jamie no where in sight.

"Jamie?" She called, "Jam-AHHH!!!"

She felt something grab her ankle from under the table. She quickly moved the table cloth to see a figure. Getting a closer look she found it was Jamie.

"what are you doing here?" Jill noticed a little stutter in his voice.

"I was wondering if you had any idea where Max and Midna are."

Before he could respond, another boom of thunder came, causing Jamie to curl up and cover his ears. He couldn't help but remember what his mother told him when he was a young child.

"**You hear that Jamie," **Her voice was always so bitter. **"those are powerful demons. They're coming after you, Jamie. That can't stand the sight or even smell of you. You're a disgrace to even the demons. They're going to rip you to shreds! You disgusting little thing!" **

Even though now he knew that was not true. It was just thunder, but he still couldn't stand it. He didn't know if it was because it reminded him of his mother or the thought of powerful demons out there who would loved to kill him.

"You're afraid of lightning."

Jill's words hit him like a ton of bricks. 'great now she know and she'll laugh at me.'

Jill would have laughed if someone ever told her that, but looking at his frighten face she couldn't. He just looked like a scared little boy under the table.

Jamie looked up, wondering why he didn't hear her laughter. She was digging into her bag for something. Headphones and an ipod came out before she crawled under the table with him. She placed the head phones on his ears and chose a loud song to play.

Jamie didn't exactly liked the song he was hearing, but it did block out the thunder. He looked up at her to see her eyes still red from her crying. She looked at him and did something he never expected. She gave him a huge warm smile.

He had seen her smile like this before but never had it been at him.

It made him want to hurl again.

* * *

"_Do you think they're doing ok?"_

"_Of coarse." _Max smiled, _"You said yourself, Jill will need to learn to depend on herself."_

"_Yes, I did." _Midna smiled, _"hopefully they're not yelling at each other too much." _

* * *

I REALISED SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

CS: alright, I would like to take this time to tell you something I noticed a few chapters ago. Ok maybe more than a few chapters ago. This story is very similar to Inuyasha. I did not do this on purpose, it just happened. Here are some similarities and differences.

SIMILAR:

~they're finding a jewel/Chrystal that can give others power.

~ how Jill and Jamie act towards each other is similar to Kagome and Inuyasha (when they first met).

~there are demons and other creatures.

~there will be a Naraku character later on.

~there are perverts in this story… they haven't shown up yet but they will come.

Difference

~there will not be a Kikyo character in this story.

~There is not a half brother of Jamie's showing up.

These are just the major ones. Anyway I'll try to update soon.


	19. The Eye of The Storm

Crazysally: …… a lot of stuff has happen….

Jamie: Wow that's it. What happen to that half a page explaination?

Crazysally: I got tired of adding stuff on there and thought the readers don't really care about my problems, only that I keep updating.

Midna: Oh, come now. I'm sure…. Some fans are…. Slightly interested in your problems.

Crazysally: shut up. Anyway here it is.

* * *

The Eye of The Storm

The storm kept ragging on, leaving Jill stranded in Jamie's house. Luckily the thunder was gone but you could see burst of lightning not too far away. It down poured so much and so hard, some would have mistaken it as hail from how it hit the roof and windows. Jamie calmed himself down and Jill's eyes were no longer red anymore. Jamie grabbed candles as Jill fetch some blankets. The two sat in the small living room, across from a coffee table on the floor.

Jill scanned the room to see there were no pictures hanging anywhere or any item to make the place look homey. There was few furniture in the room. There was an old arm chair with a huge dog pillow next to it. A beautiful and comfy rug that took up most of the floor and the coffee table separating the two. The two haven't spoken a word since the thunder stopped and an awkward silence filled the room. Jill has been here for an hour and was starting to wish she stayed home.

Jamie tightened the blanket around him. He couldn't believe in the matter of an hour the temperature dropped so quickly. But probably the most unbelievable thing was that the most annoying person in his life was in his house, just three feet away. He wished he could get her out… but how could he. The weather was so bad no one could walk in it. Jamie wasn't keeping her here because he would feel bad kicking her out into this weather… it was because the wind was too strong to push her out. She'd probably be blown right back in if he tried.

Jamie gave a little sigh of frustration. He had to cry in front of her didn't he. Jamie was having one of those days where the slightest thing would set him off. And he had to be stuck with her NOW.

Jill wished she watched the news this morning. Jamie wasn't the only one unhappy with their predicament. She wondered how Midna was doing. Jill knew Midna could take care of herself, but couldn't help but worry. Her stomach growled a bit causing her to sigh. She looked at Jamie as he was deep in thought. She scared herself a bit when the word cute popped in her head. Just the way he had the blanket covering the top of his head and tightly around his body, couldn't help the girly part of Jill to pop out. He looked… cute. In a child wrapped in a blanket sort of way.

Jamie noticed her stare and looked up. He was a little bewildered by her facial expression. The only time he saw any girl make that face was when they saw a puppy, kitten, rabbit, or anything like that.

"What?" Jamie was surprised the word didn't come out as snappy as he wanted it to be.

Jill snapped out of her dazed and looked directly at his eyes, with a little innocent look.

"Sorry, I was spacing out."

He shook his head, not able to think of a witty comeback and turned his head towards the window.

Neither one of them could think of anything to say. Both were not in the mood to argue or fight.

But as anyone close to them would realize how easily that would change.

* * *

"_So how long should we leave them together?"_

"_Lets wait until the storm clears." _Max said, examining the clouds from inside a cave.

"_But that may take hours!"_

"_Why the rush, Midna?" _Max slowly laid down on the cold dirt floor.

"_You know why Max." _He muscles became tense, _"You know how those two get. They're probably at each other's throats right now."_

"_Calm down. They'll be fine." _Max smiled, _"By now they gotten tired of yelling and calm down. I doubt it would get physical. They don't hate each other that much."_

* * *

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

"I'M A JERK?" Jamie slammed his hands onto the coffee table, "WELL, YOU'RE A LITTLE BRAT!!"

Jamie clenched his jaw tightly as a snarl came upon his face. His finger nails started to claw the table. It would be hard to believe this all started on the question of getting something to eat. Even they didn't know how it reached to this point and both were not going to back down.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!" Jill yelled back at him, "EVER SINCE I GOT HERE YOU BEEN TREATING ME LIKE SHIT!!! I'M TRYING TO HELP!"

"AND YOUR HELP ISN'T NEEDED!!!" Jamie spat back, "CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!"

"YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP BUT THE GODDESS DOES!!!" She looked away from him in a way to that could be resemble as disgust just before mumbling, "I don't think you even care about Mira."

That did it.

Jamie Sprang over the table, slamming Jill to the floor. Her head hit hard on the floor, making her sight go fuzzy a few seconds. He had a good hold of her shoulders as his fingers dug into her flesh. His fangs sparkled sharply and his eyes glowed murderously. His body was on top of her, making it impossible to escape. For once Jill coward in fear and could not muster a word.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, HUMAN!!!!"

He gave a snarl when she did not reply.

"I SAID," He moved her head closer to his face. "SAY IT AGAIN!!!"

Jill just shook unable to do anything, let alone say a word. Jamie glared down at her widen eyes and trembling body.

"YOU THINK I DON'T CARE!!!" Jamie snapped at Jill making her flinch, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!" Jill shut her eyes to hid from the creature in front of her. "HOW WOULD ANYONE IN THIS FUCKING VILLAGE KNOW ME!!! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER IN THEIR EYES!!!"

Jill could feel Jamie's hands started to shake.

"I'M NOT A HUMAN NOR AM I A DEMON! I HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!" Jill felt wet drops hit her face, "WHO WOULD EVER LOVE A THING LIKE ME!!!!"

Jill slowly opened her eyes to see Jamie's glowing eyes filled with tears. She could only stare, unable to figure out what to do.

"WHAT'S THE POINT IN TRYING TO MAKE FRIENDS!!! NO ONE WANTS TO BE WITH A THING LIKE ME!!" his jaw clenched again but this time to try and hold back the tears, "MY OWN MOTHER COULDN'T BARE EVEN LOOKING AT ME!!!"

More of Jamie's tears hit her face. Many years Jamie held these emotions inside him. The only one who knew him well was Mira. The closest mother figure he had. And now she was gone. The woman who took him in and raised him as his own was taken away from him by a human. The creatures that the Goddess protected and provided healthy crops for. Humans are ungrateful monsters. It sicken him that he was part human.

"SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAREDABOUT ME!!" Jamie's hold on Jill loosened, "SO NEVER SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!!!"

He let go of Jill and just sat there on top of her. His body was shaking and his hat slide down, covering his eyes.

Jamie took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He never exploded like this before… well not for many years. Soon guilt and embarrassment set in. he just tackled the poor girl and blurt out his feelings. He never wanted anyone to know about his life as a child or about his mother. Especially not with this human girl.

Jamie noticed the girl had stop shaking. He knew he had to look up and face her. She probably still had that frighten look on her face, petrified with fear. Most likely that shadow demon will be out to kill him. That caused a shiver to run up his back.

He slowly moved his sights up to her face to see tears rolling down her face. He stayed their shocked to see no fear in those eyes. Just salt water running down.

"Why are you crying?" He said irritated, "I'm not going to kill you."

She looked into his eyes making Jamie twitch. One thing he couldn't stand was seeing a girl cry. And for some reason it was worse when Jill cried.

"I'm sorry."

Jamie got out of his thoughts when he heard the girl speak. Did he hear correctly?

"I'm sorry," She repeated herself, "I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely. Jamie froze when he registered that she was hugging him.

"W-what are you doing!" He tried to pull her off , "Let go!"

"You're right, I don't know anything about you," Jill's tears started to stain Jamie's poncho, "And I shouldn't say such things."

"Just forget about it." He tried releasing her grip.

"I know what's it's like to feel all alone and to feel like you need to hold it all in." Jamie stopped trying to pull her off, "It's feels awful to hold it in, doesn't it. To feel this large lump in you that keeps growing the longer you keep it to yourself."

Jamie said nothing and kept his stare forward. He felt his lip quiver.

"I know it's hard to let people in." Jill took a deep breathe then slowly breathed out, "I kept a lot of stuff from my dad."

Jamie couldn't help but remember what Midna told him.

"If it wasn't for Midna," There was a pause in her speech. "I don't know what would have happen to me."

Jamie tried to ignore that tears were falling down his face. Why was he crying? He could not understand why now, of all places would be so emotional. But as the tears fell he felt as something was being lifted. He felt like he could breathe easier. How could this simple human girl be able to do this. Was it another power she had?

After minutes went by with no one saying a word and Jamie's tears dried up, he decided that the position they were in was a bit awkward.

"Hey," Jamie said softly, "come on get u-"

He looked closely at her face to see that she had fallen asleep.

"How are you able to fall asleep like that?" Jamie said baffled before letting out a little chuckle. "you're a strange one."

He lifted her up and placed her on his armchair. He took the blanket that laid on the floor and covered her up. He slowly walked to a window to see the storm starting to disperse and bits of light was shining through. The thought of waking Jill up and sending her home never crossed his mind; Instead he went into the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for two.

* * *

Snow fell in the isolated area, far from flowerbud village. A shadowy figure appeared in front of massive door. With one hand, he opened the doors and walked briskly to the throne room. As he approached, figures in masks hid in the shadows as he approached the throne. He stopped and went down on one knee.

"Anaru, what is your report?" A low voice came from a dark figure on the throne.

"It's fallowing according to plans." Anaru lifted his hood, showing his cold yellow eyes and sharp pearly white teeth. Anaru was humanoid looking, much to his disliking. The boss always wanted to see him in his human form. For the time being he'll fallow the human's orders.

"Good," A smile spread on the boss's face, "It looks like it's time we introduced ourselves. Will you do the honors, Anaru?"

Anaru gave a smile, "It will be my pleasure."

"Just make sure to not kill the girl." Anaru eye twitched but nothing else, "there is still use for her."

"What about the Halfling?"

"Kill him. What use is a half demon."

"As you wish." Anaru stood up and headed out the door.

"Look on the Brightside, Anaru!" Came one of the people in the masks, "You'll have that family reunion you always wanted!"

He let the big doors shut themselves before he started to laugh.

"I hope you have fun being with that human, Midna." His hands started to turn into black wings, "Your time on this earth has run out."

* * *

"_If I find out he laid one finger on her," _Midna glared at Max, _"I WILL kill him."_

"_Like I said before, Jamie would never hurt Jill." _Max sighed after the 12th time telling her this.

"_You better be right." _Midna trotted a bit faster, _"Why did you let me sleep an hour after the storm left!"_

"_You mean an hour and a half." _Midna glared daggers at him, _"I'm sorry! You looked tired and I didn't want to wake you!" _

The two reached Jamie's house first. The looked into the window to see only Jamie inside. Midna quickly raced to Jill's house to make sure Jill was there and not dead somewhere.

Max went through the doggy door and saw Jamie was cleaning two plates in the sink.

"_Where's Jill?"_

"What makes you think she was here?"

'_Crap!' "uh… who else would be the second plate for?"_

"… yeah she was here."

"_Where is she now?"_

"In the garden."

"_Why is she in there?" _Max asked.

"She got on my nerves."

"_got on your nerves? Then why is she-"_

"I heard humans can make great fertilizer."

Max passed out leaving a laughing and smiling Jamie to pick him up and place him on his bed.

Midna opened the door by sprouting a hand from her back.

"_Jill!?"_

The first floor was empty with no sign of life.

"Yes?"

"_Jill!" _She fallowed the voice to upstairs to see Jill changing the sheets on her bed.

"Hey, Minda," Jill started to straightened the comfort, "Where have you been?"

"_I'm sorry I had to leave you," _Midna looked Jill up and down, _"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"_

"No."

"_are you sure?"_

"I'm pretty sure," Jamie gave a little giggle, "so you and Max are dating?"

"_Because if Jamie even tried to- wait, WHAT!?!"_

* * *

Crazysally: finally finished.

Jill: shouldn't you be editing this over. Making sure no grammar-

Crazysally: LIKE I SAID, FINISHED.

Jill: alright, but you're the one who typed ginger when you meant finger.

Crazysally: yeah, and I mat Accidentally type you and Jamie, alone together doing-

Jill: OK!!!!! I get it!!! I'll be quiet!


	20. The After Effects

CS: First I would like to thank TheMentalHyuuga and Mihakaku for showing their concern and actually reading these author comment things. And to answer your question my father has a disease that has no cure and over time it will get worse and worse. My dad also can not work anymore. Because of this, I've not only been behind on stories but on my school work. I'm starting to catch up and getting use to the changes we had to make. Though, my AP class is giving out large amount of homework because of the huge Exam coming up.

Jamie: can we start this story already!

CS: Yeah Yeah! If you insist lover boy.

Jamie: Lover boy?

CS: Now here is chapter 18!

Jamie: LOVER BOY!?!

* * *

The After Effects

Today was a busy day. In less than a week summer would begin so the whole village was busy getting ready. The storm that hit the village took trees down and damaged homes and barns. Jill was happy she had picked most of her crops, before the storm hit. Jill was lucky enough to have her house and the barn intact. The garden was another story. It was almost as bad as it was when first got the house. Almost.

Jill was placing the rocks on one side of her yard and the wood on the other. She was thinking of giving some of the wood and rocks to Woody.

_"Jill are you sure you don't need any help?"_ Midna asked as she laid in the thick grass.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't want anyone seeing a huge hand coming out of my cat." Jill laughed, "So you never told me about your date with Max."

_"JILL! Nothing happen! It was not a date!"_

Jill giggled as she placed another rock into the pile. Ever since she got back from Jamie's house, Jill has been joking and bugging Midna about that. She saw this as pay back for all the times Midna did that to her. Also it was a way to get off the topic on what happen at Jamie's house.

Midna didn't need to know exactly what happen that day to understand that the relationship between Jill and Jamie had changed. Jill didn't flinch or gave a disgusted look when his name was mention. Instead it was replaced with a neutral look. Also the glaring contests have stopped between the two neighbors. Even though it was only yesterday since the incident , There was no negative energy in the air. Some how their planned worked. Now Midna had to figure out a way to stop Jill from picking fun at her.

* * *

Jamie was hard at work fixing his garden. The place was a mess and only a few of his crops survived. Max watched as Jamie worked hard to uproot the new weeds and rocks. He couldn't help but notice Jamie looking down from their hill home towards Jill's house a few times. He has done this many of times but not with such a calm look. Jamie was hard to read when he gave those looks; it usually meant he was in deep thought. Of what, Max did not know.

* * *

Joe was irritated and everyone knew it. Kurt was the only one who know why. It's been awhile since they have seen Jill and it didn't help the last time was when Jamie was hit by that love fairy and Jill had to bring him home with her. Being busy with work, he had no time to visit her. Not only did he miss her, but he also was anxious. He couldn't help but wonder if anything _happened _the day Jill took care of the love sick Jamie. If so, Joe would make sure the purple haired poncho wearing half breed got what's coming to him.

"Joe! Kurt!" Woody yelled to his workers, "I need you to get some more wood and stones."

Joe gave a big sigh. He won't be able to see her at this rate. Kurt gave his brother a light sympathetic look.

"Someone was kind enough to give us their wood for free."

"And who may that be?"

"Jill."

It was strange to see Joe's face change so quickly. His eyes became bright again and the famous big smile was back on his face. Energy surged into him as the thought of seeing Jill made his day.

"Then what are we waiting for!" he started to jog towards her house. "we don't have all day!"

"Joe! Come back here!" Kurt yelled towards his brother, "I can't pull the cart by myself! Are you even listening!?"

Woody just chuckled before going back to his workshop.

* * *

After Jill was finally done clearing her garden, Ellen came over with food for a late lunch. Jill was happy to see her neighbor and friend, and also happy she didn't have to make lunch. The two sat on in the garden on a picnic blanket.

"Thank you for the sandwiches!" Jill munched on her chicken sandwich.

"no problem." Ellen smiled, "I feel bad you have to work so hard all by yourself."

"Well, there wasn't too much I had to clean up." Jill took a slice of cucumber and ate it. "Your farm was pretty banged up though."

"Yeah, we will need woody to fix the roof on the barn." She took some sips of lemonade, "I'm just glade we picked all the vegetables before the storm took full force."

"I wished I watched the News more." Jill sighed.

"did you loose all your crops?"

"Luckily no. I picked most of my crops before it came."

"Well that's good." Ellen smiled as a cool breeze came, "It's hard to believe a storm just pace through here."

There was not a cloud in sight and a light breeze came through. It was a perfect day.

"JILL!!!"

The two turned to see Joe and Kurt coming down the dirt road, both pulling a small cart. Joe was about to run towards them and let go of the cart but Kurt made him keep pulling.

"Hi Joe, Hi Kurt!" The two girls stood up and met the twins.

"It's been awhile!" Joe let go of the cart and went towards her, "How have you been?"

"I've been alright." Jill smiled making his heart skip a beat, "You know Ellen right?"

Joe then noticed someone was right beside Jill. The girl had a tomboyish hair and a cute face. He met her a few times but never had a full conversation with her.

"Yes we have met before, but never truly got to know each other."

"Yeah, life on the farm is a lot of work." Ellen smiled, "And if I'm correct you and your brother are busy as well repairing the town."

"Yeah." Kurt came over, covered in sweat, "Woody has been working us to the bone. And you had to rush all the way over here, leaving me to pull that cart almost half way here!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"anyway," Kurt ignored his brother's fake puppy dog eyes, "Where is the wood and boulders?"

"Over there," Jamie pointed the way, "I'll get you guys something to drink."

"Oh, you don't hav-"

"Thank you," Kurt then pulled his younger brother towards the wood as Joe waved farewell.

Ellen left out a giggle, "I never thought they were this… comical."

"Yeah, they can be at times," Jill smiled before heading inside, "Could you help me make some more lemonade. I also go some chocolate covered strawberries in here too."

"If it's for those strawberries sure!" Ellen and Jill laughed before heading in.

* * *

Rick and his family were also busy getting ready for summer, but not on fixing their farm. The farm did not get damaged too much in the storm. What the siblings were getting ready for was the well known lady's man, Kai. Popuri was getting ready for her first love by planning a perfect date for them. Rick was getting ready to "fight" the man who stole his sisters heart, If Rick didn't do anything about this his poor sister's heart will be rushed by the horrid man.

Lillia watch her children in amusement as they tried to figure out each other's plans; Rick trying to find what Popuri was planning to do with Kai and Popuri trying to figure what Rick was planning to foil her date with Kai. Lillia wondered if the summer boy ever realized how much of a stir he caused in the house and that this was more entertaining than any soap opera on cable.

* * *

Ann and her father were getting all the supplies they need for when the tourist came. Any day, loads of them will come wanting to capture the beautiful landscape and good food. Ann wanted to see how Jill was doing. It was all because of her, that Cliff and her became closer. They hanged out more and she was sure one of the times could have been considered a date. Ann squealed at the memory. Ann even believed Cliff was even close to asking her out. Sadly his shyness got the best of him. Ann sighed. Maybe she should ask him out. The thought of that made her turn bright red. She really needed to talk to Jill or the other girls to get their opinion.

"Ann could you go see if we have enough bread?" Her father yelled from his office.

"Sure!"

But Ann had to wait. She had to get ready for summer.

* * *

Gray was busy upgrading another hammer as his grandfather worked on an Axe. Woody brought a bunch of tools he wished to upgrade to make the job more easier for his workers. He tried to concentrate on his work but couldn't help thinking about her. It's been awhile since he last saw her and wished to see her. Her smile made him feel warm inside and his heart speed up. He glanced over at the corner to see a pile of axes, hammers, fishing rods, and watering cans in need of repair and/ or upgrading. He was going to be busy for a few days.

"Oh, joy." he mumbled.

* * *

Ray had a lot of things to do. His little home was almost demolished by the storm. He need to go find Joe and see if he and his brother could work on it. Ray was sure the house wouldn't last another storm.

With his powers he separated all the debris from the lake. He placed any usable wood in a pile and the rocks in another. He was thinking of making a small wall around his property, so strangers would stop coming over and messing with his stuff.

Ray tensed when he heard the snapping of a branch. He walked away from the piles of debris and approached where the sound was coming from. At the other end of the pond stood a figure all in black. His hair was black as a raven's feather and had pale skin. The figure leaned down to get some water. He slowly drank the water before taking notice of Ray. The man's yellow eyes pieced right through him sending him frozen in his spot. The man gave a toothy grin, showing the sharp pointed teeth that were somehow whiter than his skin. He stood up, looking amused by Ray, before turning around and walking away. Ray stood there until the figure was nowhere to be seen.

Something about those eyes frighten him. Was it because they resembled demon eyes? Maybe. Was it the murderous intentions that played in those eyes? Defiantly. Whoever or whatever it was, it was dangerous. Luckily Ray was not the intended prey, and he was thankful for that.

After calming himself, he walked over to where the other man stood. Something white caught his eye. He looked closer to see a white delicate flower with thin long pedals laying on the thick grass. He picked it up gentle and examined it closely.

"A Kadupul flower?" He looked at it puzzled, "How did one get here-"

A flock of black birds sprang from the trees causing him to drop the flower. In the fall it broke apart and landed gently to the ground. Ray stared at the flower as a strange sound similar to maniacal laughter echoing through out the forest.

* * *

Over an hour the brother took the piles of wood and loaded it onto the cart. They would have been done sooner, if Joe didn't get so distracted. Kurt could easily work while talking. Joe could not multitask to save his life. Joe kept forgetting work and started talking to Jill and Ellen, leaving Kurt to do most of the work. After a few times of this, Kurt decided the best thing to do was to pull him by the ear and drag him back to work. Though it got him back to lifting the lumber, in a matter of minutes he would be back talking to Jill. Kurt hoped this puppy love faze would be over soon.

"Thanks you guys!" Jill took the empty glasses and plates. "I don't know how I would have gotten rid of all that by myself."

"It's no problem!" Joe beamed.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't do all the work." Kurt grumbled as he massages his right shoulder.

"Oh it wasn't so bad, it wasn't bad as that storm we had to pick up a few years ago."

He sighed, "That's true."

"Don't remind me," Ellen shuddered, "I thought we were all going to be blown away. We lost a cow and a few chickens during that one."

"Joe, we better get going." Kurt wiped sweat off his face and neck, "Woody probably has other stuff he wants us to do, before the sun goes down."

"But!" Joe whinned, "but!"

"No buts." He dragged his brother away, "Thanks for the drinks and snacks. We'll be on our way."

"But, I have to ask Jill something!"

"It can wait, Joe." He slightly glared at Joe, "I've been listening to your puppy love for what felt like hours. I want to head back to planet earth now. Talk to her on you time, not during mine."

"Ok." Joe meeped seeing his brother was irritated from being worked to the bone all day.

"bye guys!" Jill and Ellen waved goodbye, "Good luck working!"

"Is he always like that?" Asked Ellen.

"Like what?"

"Always chipper and infatuated by everything you do or say?"

"He's not infatuated with me." Jill said in dinial.

"Yeah, and Blue actually is a talkative person." Ellen looked at her watch, "I got to go. See ya later.

Midna did a nice cat stretch after taking a good nap on the porch.

"_See I'm not the only one who notices these things." _She said smiling. _"You seem quite popular in this village."_

"Even if it was true, I only see Joe as a friend."

"So you're not into the clingy types." Midna smiled, "What is your type anyway? I've never seen you interested in anyone before."

"_Midna!" _Jill's cheeks went a bit red, _"I don't think this is the time to ask such questions."_

Midna chuckled, _"Oh Jill, I'm only teasing you. Though knowing what you like in a guy could help me find you one."_

"Midna!"

Midna smiled but then something purple caught Midna's eye. She turned her head to see Jamie walking towards their house. _'now this is weird.'_

* * *

Joe looked back at Jill's home only to see his "rival" going towards "his" Jill. Jill was in shock to see her neighbor coming towards her. Joe glared slightly at the scene as Jamie was giving her something. Then something unthinkable happened, making him stop in his tracks. Something he thought he'd never see. Jill was smiling at Jamie. It was a small one, but still noticeable. How could she smile like that if she hated him? Did something happ-

"JOE!" His brother hit him at the back of his head, "Stop ogling at her. Jamie's just giving her back something. There is nothing going on between them, so chill!"

"But she-"

"Yeah, she smiled, oh the horror!" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Jill does not **just **smile to you. I'm sure she has smiled at everyone in the village. Get use to it. She's just thankful to Jamie for giving back what ever it is. Now come on, we got more work to do."

* * *

"Hey," Jamie took from his pocket headphones and an ipod, "you left this in my house."

"Oh," Jill gave a little smile and took it, "thanks."

The two stood awkward not knowing what else to say. Neither of them wanted to start an argument or talk about what happened during the storm. They decided the best way from doing either of these things was to leave, while they still had a chance.

"well, I got to go." Jamie turned around heading back to his home

"um, yeah, me too." The two parted and went back into their homes, going back to their own worlds.

Midna watched the scene and was really started to wonder what happen. She fallowed right behind Jill into the house, not notice the big black bird perched on the roof of the chicken's coop, it's yellow eyes piercing right at the shadow demon.

* * *

CS: I just wanted to finish this chapter to get onto the next one. Which will be going back to the plot. And who is this girl Gray is talking about? Muhaha…

Jamie: I hate it when you laugh.

CS: so many others. Please review while I try to find time to update.


	21. Alone

CS: Hello! This is chapter 19. It took me a whole day to work on it so I hope you like it! I edit it as much as I could and thought you would prefer getting the chapter sooner then less grammar errors.

* * *

**Alone**

Jill awoke earlier then usual. Since summer was just around the corner, the sun was up as early as 5:30 in the morning. She awoke when the first streams of light came through her window. It was going to be a very cloudy day, maybe even a chance of rain shower, or so said the weatherman. Jill wondered if it was going to be good summer. She hoped to get more crops this season.

Jill did her regular routine of getting dressed, making breakfast, feeding the animals, etc. Time passed quickly and soon the sun was high in the sky. The clouds covered most of the sky, but it didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon. Jill grabbed a basket from her home and started to head out.

"_Jill where are you going?"_

"I thought I would go to the woods and get some herbs," She explained, "summer in around the corner, and I could get some good money selling them."

"_Alright I'll come with you," _She stretched before trotting over to Jill. _"I also need to talk to you."_

"About what?" Jill asked concerned.

"_About you and Joe." _Jill almost fell down the front steps.

"What? Not this again!"

The two went up the path, passing Jamie's home.

"_Jill, you can't be that naïve to not realize that boy has fallen head over heels with you."_

"we're just friends," She gave a sigh, "nothing more."

Midna raised an eyebrow, _"Is he not you're type?"_

"Please don't be like that love fairy. I'm happy not having a love life."

"_Well, one day you will meet your knight in shining armor," _Jill rolled her eyes, causing Midna to chuckle, _"Trust me, love is going to hit you when you least expect it."_

"I know, I know." Jill grabbed some herbs from the ground and placed them in the basket, "I just don't see why your so persistent on finding me a guy. I still got many years to go to have a relationship. I'm too busy to have a boyfriend."

"_I just want you to be happy."_

"I am happy," Jill smiled, "why wouldn't I be? I got a loving father, a shadow demon as a best friend, I've made a bunch of friends in town, and I get to run a farm all by myself. Why would I not be happy?"

"_I don't know," _Midna shook her head, _"I just think that 'Mr. right', as you humans say, is somewhere in this village. I haven't met anyone, besides Jamie, who has been cruel to you. I feel that if you don't search for them now, you may loose your chance for a happier life in the future. I remember meeting my mate. At the beginning, we didn't care much for each other, but slowly we started to grow fondness towards each other and soon we were in love, having five beautiful pups."_

Midna usually didn't talk about her past much, so this was a rare sight for Jill. She couldn't help but notice Midna's sad eyes as memories poured in.

"…Are you already figure out my wedding plans?" Jill joked.

Midna got out of her daze and smiled, _"well actually-"_

"Midna!"

"_I'm kidding…. Mostly."_

"Argh! How about we concentrate on getting some herbs." Jill shook her head as the thought of Midna being the maid of honor at her wedding- Wait! Now she was getting caught into it! "AH! Now you're making think about that! I'll go down this path, while you go take the other. We will be done faster if we split up."

"_Alright." _Midna nodded and headed up the path, _"But our conversation isn't over."_

Jill groined.

* * *

Jill wiped the sweat from her brow as she grabbed another dark green herb from the ground. Even though the sun was blocked by some clouds, it was still hot out. Jill went to grab another when a hand came from the bushes, grabbed it as well. Jill looked up to see it was Jamie.

"This is mine." He said taking it from her and placing it in his basket.

"I was here first." She gave him a slight glare. Both teens talked in a calm matter as the tension grew…. But that wasn't going to last very long.

"No, I was." His eye gave a slight twtch, going back to his childish ways

"Jamie!" Jill yelled in frustration.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"

"I'm not being a jerk, you're just overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?" Jill's blood started to boil, "At least I'm not allowing my pride get the best of me!"

"What does that mean?" He gave a slight growl.

" Even though I can see the crystals and is actually willing to work with you," Jill tried keeping her temper in check, but it was so hard to when talking to this hot head, "You still won't even consider getting help from me."

"You being helpful? Ha!" He scrunched up his nose, "You're just a girl. I don't have time to protect a weak human."

Jill clenched her fists, her nails close to piercing the skin, "If you haven't noticed, I've been doing fine with out your protect-AH!"

Jill fell forward as if something pulled her legs right out from under her.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jamie started to laugh.

"It's not funny! Something-AH!" Jill was starting to be pulled back into the bushes by an unseen force.

"What the-" Jamie stopped his laughter as he fallowed pursuit.

Jill clawed at the ground, trying to get a good hold of anything. She finally got her hand on branches from a bush. Jamie soon came and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What the hell is going on?" Jamie tried pulling her towards him but it only caused what ever was pulling her to pull harder.

Jamie looked around, trying to see who was doing this. He looked at the ground and caught sight of her shadow being pulled by larger inhuman shape shadow..

"what is that?" Ihe shadow came up quickly and slashed Jamie's hand, making him lose his grip on Jill, as she was pulled further into the woods.

"Jamie!" He heard her cry out as her body was dragged along the ground.

Jamie swore under his breathe before running after her. He was not going to allow this _thing _to take her. She still had the crystals and he had no clue on where she put them.

Soon the shadow stopped dragging her, allowing her to feel the pain from being dragged on the rocks, roots, and even into bushes. Jill tried to control the urge to roll up into a ball in agony, and decided to look up at her captor. He was human like with cold yellow eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Well, hello pathetic human." He took her by the throat and lifted her up, "I'm so happy that you came. You made my job so much easier."

Jill squirmed in his grasped as his grip tighten. She was about to try to speak when Jamie came in.

"Oh, and you brought the half bread as well," The thing gave a low dark chuckle, "You two are making this so much easier for me."

"Put her down so I can rip you to shreds!" Jamie got into a fighting pose.

"You rip me to shred?" He gave out a loud burst of laughter, "I'm sorry, but I think it's going to be the other way around. You see I got orders to have a little 'chat' with this girl and to kill you. Now, if you let me take her with no fuss, I may consider letting you live."

Jamie leapt toward him about to attack him with his now sharp claws. The humanoid quickly dodged it, still having a good hold of Jill's throat and brought his free hand to grab Jamie's throat.

Jamie thrashed around trying to get out of his hold. He clawed at the thing's arm only to have the creature laugh and heal itself.

Now, now." He tightened his hold on Jamie's throat, allowing his long nails to puncture the boy's skin, "don't be so pissy. I know your kind are territorial, but this is going a bit far. I don't see how this girl could be any concern to you."

Jill was starting to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Her trembling hands tried to get him to let go.

"Oh?" His smile grew, "is the little human having a hard time breathing?"

Jamie looked over to see Jill was gasping for air. Her arms were beginning to slack and her eyes started to rolling back to her head. Silent pleas passed her lips as her face turned blue. Jamie felt something strange in his chest as he turned his head towards the smiling man and grasped his wrist, hard.

The creature let out a screech as it dropped the two. Jamie gasped as he could breath again. He looked over to see Jill coughing and breathing, her body shakings as she tried to sit up.

The man hissed. He knew he shouldn't have stayed in his human form. It made him weaker. The damn half demon was able to crush his bones in his wrist. He tried to concentrate on healing himself when another presence came swiftly towards them. He smiled, finally his true pray had arrived

"_JILL!" _Midna came rushing in. She gave a sudden halt as she noticed the scene before her. Jamie and Jill were on the ground, gasping for air and a human looking thing stood there, smiling at her.

"_Who are you?" _Midna hissed as her eyes glowed.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me," He gave a fake frown, "After all we have been through together, you simple forgotten little old Anaru?"

Midna's eyes widen. She was frozen in place. This could not be happening. It was impossible. How could he be here? The last time she saw him was before he fought of the human army.

Jill was a bit frighten at the state of her friend. She never saw Midna so scared.

"_I-It can't be." _Midna watched at Anaru tried to fix his wrist, _"I thought you were dead."_

"Do I look like I'm dead?" He gave another laugh, "It has been many years since we have last seen each other. I believe it was right before you were trapped in that box. You sent me to go attack the humans. Sadly, I was no match with them and went into hiding. My pride was shattered as I staid out of public eyes forso many years and finally got out just a mesly few years ago. That was when I met the most interesting human. I never met such a man with so much power. We made a deal together and I've been working for him ever since."

"_Really now." _She sneered, _"I thought you said you would never kneel down to a human?"_

"Same goes to you!" he laughed loudly as he approached Jill, "But look at you now. Protecting a girl and even befriending her out of kindness. You sure have changed."

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER!" _Midna growled as her fur stand up on ends.

Jamie unconsciously went in between Jill and the other shadow demon, glaring at him. Anaru just chuckled, thinking this was all amusing.

"You have gotten soft, Midna." He said trying to figure out a way to grab the girl, "As you should know, the only way a shadow demon could get stronger and stay strong is to kill as many things as possible. The more powerful the pray, the stronger you become. Have you killed anything lately? Oh how the mighty have fallen. I've been having my fill of fun and hope to see how I match against you. From what I see, You'll be an easy kill."

"_Why are you here?" _Midna slowly was coming towards them, eyeing Anaru to make sure he didn't make any sudden movements.

"Like I said, I made a contract to a delightful gentleman," He smiled sadistically when he noticed Jill looking at him, "He wants to make his appearance, and I am a mere messenger boy. He just wanted me to pay a small visit to the little human. Don't worry Midna, I won't kill her, I was given orders not to. Thought… I do have the pleasure of discarding this trash!"

In one swift motion, He kicked Jamie in the head, sending him flying into a tree. Jamie tried to stagger back up, but Anaru was soon right infront of him, stomping his foot down upon Jamie's head. Anaru grinned widely as he had the poor boy pinned. Jamie tried to get his head up, but was stopped by the shadow demon's foot. Anarua looked at his right hand as it formed into an axe. He raised it up high, smiling widely as the thought of the half demon blood pouring out of his body.

"NO!" Jill ran toward him and tackled him.

The force of the girl only pushed him a step back, but was enough to set Jamie free. Jamie quickly went into action and grabbed hold of Anaru's throat. Jill jumped out of the way as Jamie punched his hand into the shadow demons body.

The body fell limp for a second, before a laughter came out. Jamie tried to get his hand out but found it stuck. Anaru looked down at Jamie, smiling once more.

"If you haven't notice already, Shadow demon's bodies are much different then other living creatures," Anaru then plunged his long pointy fingers into Jamie's abdomen, "Is this close to what you were hoping to accomplish?"

Jamie let out a gasp as pain filled his body. He screamed when Anaru moved his fingers, causing more blood flow out. Anaru quickly took out this fingers from the body, and letting go of Jamie's hand to allow the boy to fall to the ground.

"How about I finish-"

Anaru was surprise when large jaws chomped down on his axe arm. The weight of the creature brought him down. Anaru smiled as Midna showed her true form. A huge black beast with glowing eyes and large fangs. A shiver of excitement passed his spine.

"_Why are you doing _this?"

"Because my 'master' is giving me a chance to kill you!" His head soon turned into a giant beast as he plunged his fangs into Midna's neck. "And I've been waiting for so many years to see you take your last breath!"

Midna gave out a cry of pain, but quickly went to attack his shoulder as the rest of Anaru's body started to change. They were both in their true form, hideously frightening creature of darkness, clawing and mauling each other.

Jill watched as the two fought viscously. Her attention was quickly turned towards the bleeding Jamie. She rushed over and examined his wounds.

"don't… get near… me-"

"shh." Jill said calmly, "Don't talk. You need to relax," Jill then went into her pockets and took out a crunched up herb, "I hope this helps."

She placed the herb onto the wound as Jamie hissed in pain. Jill placed her handkerchief over the stomach and applied pressure, making Jamie groin. Jamie had his eyes closed as he tried to calm down. He healed better when he was calm.

Midna tried desperately to shred him to pieces but to no avail. His wounds quickly healed up as Midna's took much longer. Anaru was stronger, Midna knew it right when she saw him.

"_Why do you want me dead!" _

"Because," He took hold of her and flung her against a tree. "I want to be the strongest, But with you on this earth, I could never achieve that."

"_What about that powerful human you were talking about?" _She tried to pull her self up.

"As long as I collect more of those crystals," Anaru knocked down the big tree, sending it to fall right on top of her, "I will be unstoppable."

Jamie opened his eyes to see Jill concentrating on his wound. Her hair was a mess with twigs, dirty and grass sticking out of it. Her arms were covered with dirt, bruises, and cuts. Her shirt and pants had small tears in them. A red imprint of a hand was around her delicate neck. Jamie sighed, this was why it was a bad idea to have her around.

Jamie felt as his wound slowly closed up, letting out a sigh of reief this time as the pain lessened. He looked back up to see Anaru right behind Jill.

"Jill! Behind you!"

Jamie's sudden use of her name (not girl or human) brought Jill out of her thoughts as she saw that Jamie was staring at something right behind her. Before she could fully turn, Anaru grabbed her, pulling Jill close to his chest.

Jamie let out a cry as his wound started to reopen when he tried to get up. He looked around, wondering where Midna was. He spotted her pinned under some large trees that Anaru stacked on top of her. He watched as she tried desperately to get out from under them to save Jill. He watched as black liquid came out of her mouth and gave noises of frustration and exhaustion.

"I think I'll be taking-" Anaru sentence was cut off as a huge dog came full force towards the beast. Jill flew out of Anaru's grasp and landed a few feet away. She quickly got up to see Max fighting off the monster.

"About time." Jamie muttered as he concentrated on sealing up the wound.

Max started to bite into any part of Anaru's body he could grab, hoping to fatally wound the thing. It only got the shadow demon annoyed. Anaru thrashed his head around trying to shake Max off. After that plan failed, he grabbed hold of Max's hind leg and yanking the animal off of him. Max let out a yelp, letting go of the demon. Anaru tried to get to Max's neck, to finish it quickly, but Max already knew his plan and jumped back.

"I don't have time to play games." Anaru said as he turned his attention back to Jill.

Max wasn't fast enough to stop him. Jill tried to run, but only got a few steps before giant jaws got her. She screamed in terror as he flung her up in the air and then swallowed her whole.

"_JILL!" _Midna dug her claws into the ground trying to get free

"Try and catch us, Midna dear." Anaru cackled as he dashed off.

Midna was in pain and was weak from fighting. Anaru was much stronger then anticipated. Midna felt as her vision was becoming blurry and her mind became dizzy. But this was not going to stop her from saving Jill. Hands sprouted from Midna's back as she lifted the large trees off of her. Max helped her and soon the two sent off to get Jill.

Jamie finally got the wound to close up. His legs wobbled as he tried to get up. He was not going to lay here and hope everything turns out right. Ignoring the pain, he raced towards them, secretly concerned of Jill's safety.

* * *

Jill was in complete darkness. She could not even see her own hand in front of her face. It was cold and was hard to breathe. She felt like she was floating into nothingness. If it wasn't for the pain, she would have thought she was dead. Jill had a hard time moving her limbs and tried desperately to find a way out. She felt utterly useless. Even though Jamie wasn't much a match against Anaru, at least he was able to hurt him. Jill wanted to help. She won't allow this evil creature kill her best friend. Jill was willing to risk her own life if it could protect Midna.

Jill's attention was caught when something bright and shinning was shimmering not to far from her. Jill's body moved on it's own accord, as she slowly got towards it.

* * *

Max was worried. Midna was pushing herself too much. She looked tired and was having a hard time run straight. Max knew he couldn't stop her. Midna would not stop until Jill was safe.

The two were catching up to him. Midna pushed harder and harder, even as all feeling in her body was gone and her vision was becoming one giant blur. As long as Jill was safe in the end, she didn't care.

* * *

Jill finally got to it. She was surprised to find it was a crystal. That would explain why he was so strong. Jill had to think of what to do now. She knew taking the crystal out of the body would render him weak, but how was she going to do that. She could barely move in the body, let alone try to break out.

" _any creature, even a human; who knows how, can use the crystals, giving them power."_

Mira's words whispered in her mind. Could she do it? Was she capable of using the crystal? The thought of using the crystals never crossed her mind. Jill stared determined at it, pleading that it would work. 'It had to work,' she thought to herself, 'if I want to save Midna, Jamie, Max, and even the whole town, I got to try.'

Jill grabbed hold of it, concentrating on trying to use the crystal. She felt her hand beginning to burn, but kept holding on. Energy surged through her body, making her only see white.

* * *

The two were caught off guard when Anaru collapsed and tumbled. He let out a horrid scream as white light streamed through his stomach. A while ball of light burst through him and landed a few yards away. The light diminished as Jill was laying unconscious on the ground, A crystal in her burnt hand.

"How… did… she…" Anaru tried getting up even as a large hole was in his side, "This… wasn't suppose to… happen."

Anaru tried to heal himself, but found he couldn't. He heard Midna coming towards him slowly. She stood above him, her jaws ready to kill.

Jamie caught up with them. He saw Jill and walked up to her. She started to wake up when he came closer to her. Jill slowly sat up, trying to remember what happen. Jamie took notice of the crystal in her hand, then took her gaze towards Anaru and Midna.

"Now, Midna," He gave a weak chuckle, "You won't kill me… you couldn't."

"_Why not?" _Midna growled hatefully, _"Because you were once my comrade? My mate's brother?"_

"No," He gave a smirk, "Because if you killed me, you would be the last shadow demon to exist. You would be all alone."

Midna looked at Jill before going back to Anaru _"I won't be alone."_

Midna fangs went forth into tearing him apart. He made no sound as his body was shredded apart. Midna stared at the now lifeless dull eyes of her once friend Anaru.

May he rest in pieces.

Midna slowly turned to look at Jill. Jill smiled at her, happy that she was safe. Midna slowly tried to walk over toward her, but ended up collapsing. Jill rushed to her friends aid, as Max and Jamie slowly walked towards them.

Midna slowly tried changing back to her cat form. She did not wish to be in this form anymore. Jill slowly picked up her cat size friend and smiled down at her.

"I'm so happy you're ok," Jill scratched behind Midna's ear, "I was worried."

"_I'm sorry…" _

"Come on let's go home."

"…_.I can't."_

"Don't worry," Jill smiled, "I'll carry you."

"_Jill… I-I don't think I'll make it this time."_

"Midna," Jill stared down at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"_Jill…. I'm not strong enough to live much longer."_

"What are you talking about?" Jill tried to muster a smiling, trying to be hopeful, "If we get you to Dr. Alex, he may be able to-"

"_Jill, Shadow demon's bodies are much different then other species," _Midna's breathing was becoming shallow, _"Not even if he knew how to treat my kind, I am beyond help."_

Jill watched as her friends chest move up and down, up and down.

"No, y-you're going to be fine," Jill said stubbornly, "You just got to rest."

"_I miss them Jill," _Midna looked up at the cloudy sky, _"I wish to see my pups and my him once more. Please don't make it as harder then it is."_

"B-but," Jill was shaking, "You're my best friend, what will I do without you?"

"_You're a smart and brave girl." _Midna's was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, _" and I left you in the most capable hands."_

Midna gave a quick look at Max, who sat gravely by Jill's side. Midna gave a weak smile.

"P-Please Midna," Jill's voice started to crack, "Hang on."

"_Don't worry Jill," _Her eye lids slowly fell, _"I'll always be with you. Always."_

And then she was gone. Midna's chest stopped moving, no breathe came past her lips, and her eyes never opened again. Jill sat there, staring at her.

"M-Midna," Jill felt as her eyes became flooded with tears, "Midna, please wake up!"

She shook Midna's body lightly, getting no response.

"Come on!" Tears streamed down her face, "Y-you can't… You can't die! Oh, please Midna!…. **PLEASE**!… Don't leave me!… I-I can't… I-… **_NO_**!"

Jill hugged Midna tightly and cried. Max looked away, trying to hold his emotions in. Jamie stood there, watching Jill cry. The crystal a few yards away was forgotten and mother earth brought down the rain. No one seemed to notice. Jill screamed, begging to the heavens to bring her friend back.

Jill's tearful pleas were heard on deaf ears.


	22. Goodbyes

CS: Hello! Sorry this took so long. I have been working on other fan fiction that I hope to post soon and have been working. About a month ago I realized that I couldn't possibly post another story while updating the other three. It was a hard decision but I decided to cut down the story of one of the three I have posted. Just so you don't have a heart attack, IT IS NOT THIS STORY. It's one of the other two… I think it's obvious which one it is, but I like to keep you guys guessing. Just know it's not this one. As you can see my slav- I mean characters are still not talking to me.

* * *

Goodbyes

Jill laid motionless on her bed. Her blood shot eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Sun came through the shades and the rooster in Ellen's farm crowed about an hour ago. Summer starts tomorrow and everyone was up and out of bed getting ready; except of course, Jill. She thought of nothing, but at the same time thought of everything. Her eyes were dry, unable to cry any more. She lifted her arm and stared at her newly bandaged hand. The burn wasn't too bad, but should be looked at by a doctor. The pain wasn't as bad as how she felt. Her head slowly turn to a basket in the corner of the room.

Midna's body was wrapped tightly in a blanket and placed gently in said basket. Jill kept expecting to see movement in those blue cotton sheet; to see her close friend tumbling out of them, alive and ready to tease her. In the end there was no sound or movement from the basket. The whole room was kept in dead silence.

* * *

Jamie laid all the crystals he had collect over the years. Ten crystal shards of all different sizes glisten on his bed. He moved his eyes from them to his friend. Max had stayed awfully quiet since yesterday. Midna's death was a shock to everyone. Jamie always saw the shadow demon as unbeatable and even had a bit respect for her. His thoughts then wandered to Jill. How was she doing? He could imagine how she was feeling right now- No! He was not going to sympathize with her. She was his rival! She is a strong girl, she'll handle it, he thought. But then again, he could never imagine how he would feel if Max was gone like that. He would feel so lon-

"_Jamie."_

Jamie snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Max, "Yeah?"

"_How do you think Jill is doing?"_

Jamie opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He just couldn't say she was fine. He knew that was a complete lie and no one in the whole world would believe it.

"_I think she knew in a way."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Midna," _Max sat up from his place on the floor, _"I think she knew that she was going to die soon."_

"Why do you say that?" Jamie started to put the crystals away.

"_She made me promise her something if anything were to happen to her."_

"… What did she ask you to do?"

* * *

Jill wanted to be alone. Or that's what she thought she wanted. At this point she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't want to move from the bed, but at the same time she just wanted to run and keep on running. She wanted to go home to be with her father and be normal again, but still wished to help Mira and avenge Midna's death.

She could hear someone knocking on the door. Jill didn't know if she should get up or not. Finally she arose from her bed, give one quick glance at the corner. Still no movement.

Joe and Kurt waited at Jill's doorstep. They heard from Ellen that Midna had died. Ellen saw Jill carry the poor cat back into her house. She never saw Jill so devastated. Ellen hoped that Joe could cheer Jill up. Kurt came along to make sure Joe didn't make the whole thing worse.

"Jill!" Joe tried looking into the widows, but the shades were down, "Can we come in?"

The two brothers then heard footsteps slowly coming towards the door. Joe perked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet, if it wasn't for their sensitive ears they wouldn't have heard it.

"We came to cheer you up!" Joe said happily,

There was a long silence, "I really want to be alone for a bit."

"Come on Jill," Joe grabbed the door knob, "We can talk about this. Everything is going to be alright, don't you worry."

Jill bit her lip. How could he say that? Had he ever have a close friend die in his arms? Did he scream for what seemed like hours, hoping for a miracle that would never happen? How could he say everything was going to be alright. How could she cheer up when Midna's body is wrapped in a blanket upstairs in her room. She wished this was all just a bad dream and she could wake up.

"Please," She gave a small sob, "go away."

"Jil-" Joe felt his brother hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Kurt shaking his head, "Alright. But if you need anything. Just give us a call, ok?"

There was no reply. Joe gave a big sigh and left.

"You know," Kurt said before leaving, "You can't lock yourself up there forever. You will have to face reality sooner or later. It's not healthy….. Midna wouldn't want you this way." He soon left, only catching a few small sobs behind the red wood door.

* * *

"What did you promise her?"

"_I promised that I would take care of Jill if anything were to happen to her." _Max explained, _"That I would watch over her as I do you. I would help keep her out of harms way." _

Jamie stayed silent. Max looked over, trying to figure out what was going through the boys head. It was strange, Jamie was usually quit readable, but now, he showed no signs of anger, sadness, or agony. His expression was blank.

"_I know you don't want to hear this, Jamie." _It was worth another try, _"But I think we should have Jill to help us."_

* * *

Jill's feet felt heavy. She knew what she must do. Every step she took up those stairs, the heavier they felt. There was a horrible feeling in her stomach and her eyes stung. Every step of stairs brought on different memories. Starting from when they first met to the day they arrived here. It was so long ago but felt so short. Her mouth felt dry and she had a hard time swallowing. She noticed her hands were shaken when she grabbed the door knob to her room. It was until now she noticed how horrid a screeching noise the door made when opened. Her feet dragged as she walked towards the basket. She grabbed hold of the handle, knowing this was what she had to do.

* * *

Popuri was jumping in excitement. Her love of her life was finally coming! And she was able to trick her brother into going to the market! It was really clever because one of the items on the list didn't exist! Her brother would be there for hours before he realized it. Popuri was about to do an evil cackle when the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat.

A dark skin boy came forward, wearing a purple bandana that hid his black hair. His pearly white smile made the butterflies in Popuri's stomach dance.

"Kai!" She ran up and hugged him.

He was slightly caught off guard, but soon hugged her back and smiled, "I see someone has missed me."

"Well of coarse I missed you! Did you miss me?"

"Well…." Popuri pouted making Kai laugh, "Of coarse I missed you! You're the love of my life! The bright light in my dull world!… where's your brother?"

"Him?" She then smiled evilly, "I got him to go on some errands so we can have a brother free day together."

"My little flower is so clever." He placed a small kiss on her lips. "shall we go to the beach?"

"Sure!"

* * *

In a snowy area far from the rest of the world, A man stood on his throne surrounded by his… people.

"My lord." One came forward and kneeled down before him, "I just got word that Anaru has failed and is dead."

"I see." He gave a bored sigh.

"May I speak freely sir?" the man waved his hand, "did you plan for Anaru to fail?"

He smiled, "Of course. That demon, even with the power of the crystal, could never defeat the once great Shadow demon, Midna. Even in her weaken state he could never win and live to tell the tale."

"Sir, your whole plan was not to get the girl and grant Anaru more power was it?" His servent smiled, "You just wanted them to kill each other off."

He laughed, "Preciously! Shadow demons are quite powerful and either one of them could destroy my plans. With them out of the way," His grin grew from ear to ear, "I'm now unstoppable."

* * *

"No." Jamie finally spoke, "She will be in more danger if she kept collecting the crystals."

"_And you think she'll stop?" _Max laughed, _"You forgot how stubborn she is. I think this whole thing will make her want to get the crystals even more."_

"You just don't get it do you?" Jamie groined in frustration, "She can't join us."

"_Why?" _Max walked right up to him, _"Explain to me why you are so bent out of shape not wanting her help?"_

"Don't you realize humans only make things worse!" He raised his arms in the air and started to walk away from Max, "Look what happen to Mira! It was all because of a human that we're searching for these things!"

"_Jamie, I don't think it's about what happen to Mira at all." _Max went up to Jamie again, "_I think this is all about allowing someone else into your world. I know it's hard Jamie-"_

Jamie began to walk away, "I don't want to hear this!"

Max fallowed right behind, _"-To be abandon by your mother,-"_

"I don't want to hear this."

"_-Have the only human you trusted die so suddenly,-"_

"Shut up, Max!"

"_And to have the only one who ever deeply cared about you to be taken away-"_

"Leave me alone!"

"_NO!" _Max stood his ground in front of Jamie, _"YOU LISTEN! I know you have gone through bad times, we all have. You should know how Jill is feeling right now and how alone she must feel. We can't just push her away!"_

Jamie stayed silent, not even wanting to look Max in the eye.

"_You two aren't so different. Midna told me Jill's biggest fear." _Max started to calm down. "It's the same as yours."

Jamie let out a fake chuckle, "I don't think she's afraid of thunder and lightning. and I know for a fact that I'm not afraid of heights."

"_Not that one." _He went up to Jamie with his sad tired eyes, _"The fear of being alone. "_

* * *

Jill trudged through the woods as sweet ran down her face. Summer was indeed coming. She held the basket tightly in the hand that was not burned. She knew the best place to do it. It would be perfect. Jill looked at the basket and tried to muster a smile. Midna would love it.

* * *

Jamie couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't believe he was actually walking to Jill's door to ask- NO. He was not going to do it! He'll just talk to her, see how she was doing. Wait, why should he care! AH! He was loosing his mind! And it was all Max's fault!

"Jill's not home." Jamie turned to see the girl named Ellen come up to meet him, "I saw her go into the woods. She was caring a basket."

Jamie gave a small nod before heading into the woods. Jamie's mind raced of all the things he could say to Jill, all the bad things that have happen to him, how Jill must be feeling, and so on. It was annoying him that he couldn't get her off his mind. The sooner he confronted her the better. Soon enough he heard something moving up ahead. He slowly approached Jill, finding her kneeling down on the ground. He found the surroundings quit familiar. He then remembered this was where he set his net to trap her. He looked down to see Summer flowers were getting ready to bloom and the grass was a luscious green. He watched Jill as she dug into the dirt with her fingers. Cries of frustration came when she began to have trouble penetrating the earth. She dug furiously trying to make a hole. She gave up with a huff and whipped the sweet off her forehead.

Jamie slowly went up to her. Jill stopped all movement, but never looked up, her face stayed downward. Jamie reached for his hat and placed it on her head. Jill moved her dirty hand up to see what it was.

"Don't get it dirty." Jamie was surprised. How did his voice got so quiet like?

She placed her hand back down on her lap, still not daring to look anywhere else except for the ground. Jamie got closer and went down on his knees as well. He set his fingers upon the patch of dirt and began to dig. Jill sat there and watched, not sure what to think.

"Are you going to just stare or are you going to help me?" Again his voice was soft.

Jill began to dig again and soon they were able to dig a three foot hole. Jamie got up and grabbed the basket. He sat back down and handed it to Jill. Jill was hesitant. Her shaking hands slowly grabbed the bundle and lifted it off. She gently placed Midna in the hole. The two fell silent. Jill was the first to start pushing the dirt back in. Jamie pretended not to notice tears coming down her face as she tried all her might not to make a sound.

Jamie placed a flat rock into the dirt when they were done. Jamie looked at Jill, who still wouldn't look at him.

"I… that is…." Jamie gave a sigh, " I think Midna would have wanted us to work together to collect the crystals. We'd be able to get them much faster and hopefully find who ever is behind all of this."

He looked at Jill, waiting for a reply. Slowly, Jill raised her head and met Jamie's eyes. Her lip quivered and her eyes were still flowing tears. Jill nodded as she started to sob. Jamie didn't notice that he was smiling as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking she jumped towards him, embraced him. She muffled her sobs on to his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel like this was déjà vu.

Jamie tried to get in a more comfortable position, but Jill held on to him tightly.

"Please," She said into his shirt, "Don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

Jamie stayed there, unable to move. Until the sun set, the two stayed like this. Jill finally let got of the poor boy as Jamie ended up having a stiff neck. The two walked home together, not saying a thing. For some reason it was not awkward. This time it was a comforting silence between them. There were no words that needed to be said and they both couldn't help feel peaceful. Neither of them questioned why it was, but simply accepted it. Maybe it was because they both have seen each other be happy, angry, sad, and scared. They have seen all aspects of each other and have accepted the other as who they are.

It was until they got to Jamie's home that Jill spoke.

"Thanks." She gave him back his hat.

"Yeah." He looked up to only be attacked by one of her warm and loving smiles, "See ya later."

"Yeah," Jill for some reason laughed, "See ya later…. partner."

Jamie watched as she went home, holding his hat close to his chest.

* * *

!IMPORTANT MESSAGE AND OTHER STUFF!

Cs: first I would like to apologize that these past chapters have been a bit depressing. The next won should be more cheerful. Some of you are probably wondering why I killed off Midna. I decided this around chapter 3 (yeah I decided this a long time ago). It was during chapter 17 I was like, "ok I'm killing her off in chapter 19!" then when chapter 18 came I was like, "Should I kill her off?" chapter 18- "wow, even though I knew I was going to do this for awhile, it's kind of sad…" I was actually thinking of not killing her off. But then I realized I couldn't do that. Midna had to die. And the reason being was Jill and Jamie's relationship. With Midna around there could be no more progress.

I would also like to post another Poll. This one is, "Should I Have Popuri and Kai Be Together Or Have Kai Fall For Someone Else." An awesome idea popped up while writing this chapter and I'm not sure if you guys would like it or not. I was like, "oh my god! I should totally put those two together." but then was like, "My fans might not like that and may even stop reading the story!" But then, "No, they wouldn't. they are more concern on the whole Jill's relationship to care if I messed with Kai." ….I blame my friends for thinking this idea. So basically It's just going to be "They should stay together" or "they get together with someone else". I can't promise you guys your answers will automatically reflect on what I'm going to do, but they will help be on decided.

I do not know when I'll update next because I really would like to finish the other story as soon as possible. I think that's about it I wanted to say. Have a great summer!


	23. The New Guy

CS: yeah ,yeah sorry it took so long, yadda yadda. Since college started I have been juggling work, college stuff, and taking care of my dad. So I have been a bit busy. Anyway I closed down the poll and out of the seven who voted four said they wanted Kai and Popuri to find different people. So I shall hook them up with different people. I just hope you two don't hate me for it. :D especially who I'm pairing off with Kai….. Muhaha….

Kai: I should be running for my life, shouldn't I?

CS: you can run, but you can't hid!

* * *

The New Guy

They probably should have made it more clear on when they we were going to meet. Jill didn't know if she should go to Jamie's house to talk and if so, when was a good time. She wanted to try and make this partnership work. Maybe she should ask Midna- wait. Jill tensed a bit as she tried to hold the tears.

Just because Jill accepted her friend was dead, didn't mean it eased the pain. Midna was by her side as far as she could remember. There was an uneasy loneliness that seemed to linger where ever Jill went.

Jill finished her farm work and headed towards Jamie's home. She hoped they could put aside their differences today.

* * *

Rick was on the move. With pure determination, he searched through the town, trying to find his sister.

"Better not be with that jerk Kai." Rick muttered under his breath.

His mother gave up on trying to get Rick to loosen up. It only caused her to get more wrinkles on her face.

"there you are!" he should have known they were at the beach, "I told you that you can't see Kai!"

"It's not your discussion to make!" Popuri huffed, holding onto Kai's arm tightly, "we're going to be together no matter what you say!"

"Please both of you, calm down." Kai instead got two pair of glaring eyes, "ok, I'll be quiet."

"He's just a big flirt!" Rick waved his hands wildly, "He'll leave you for three seasons all alone, probably hooking up with other women while he is away!"

"No, Kai is not like that!" she turned towards her boyfriend, "Tell him."

"Popuri is the most serous girlfriend I ever had," admitted Kai, "I would never have another girl, no one can replace my precious girl."

Popuri swooned.

"that doesn't mean you don't have one night stands with women."

"RICK!"

"Go home, Popuri!"

She was fuming. She stomped out of the beach, holding the tears till she got home.

Rick pointed a finger at Kai, "stay away from my sister."

Kai let out a nervous laugh as Rick stormed off as well.

"What a strange family." Kai said to himself before walking back to his shack.

* * *

Jill stood in front of Jamie's door. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She finally gave a long sigh that needed to be released before knocking.

After five seconds of silence footsteps could be heard. The door open and Jamie stood in the door way, without his hat on. It was a bit strange to see him without it, but this was not the time for Jill to stare.

"Hi." she gave a quick smile, "…so-"

"come in."

Jill walked in slowly. Jill now got a better view of the home. The last time it was a bit dark, making it less homey. Now it had a little warmth to it. Sadly the lack of anything personal, like pictures or books still made the house feel empty.

Jamie motioned her to sit and she did. Max came in and sat between the two, just in case. After a few moments of since Jamie decided he should start.

"Alright, I'm willing to allow you to tag along." Jill's eye twitch, "as long as you listen to me and stay out of the way. Got it?"

Jill frowned, "….. yeah…"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Jill rolled her eyes, "Yes, supreme overlord of this living room."

"Hey, don't get smart with me!"

"both of you stop it." Max sighed, "remember you two are a team now. Meaning working together. Which means no nonsense bickering."

"whatever." Jamie grumbled.

"I guess…" Jill looked away, "I've been wondering, how did this all happen? What started this whole serch for the crystals and Mira's now stone fate."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "you don't know?"

"Well besides the strange dream where the goddess showed me a stranger coming into the cave, I know nothing."

Jamie pushed his questions aside to answer hers, "about three years ago a stranger came to the goddess. He was just a mere human," Jill noticed the quick snarl on his face, "But some how he was able to hurt Mira and shattered the source of her power." He clenched his knuckles, turning white, "Luckily Mira scattered them before the man could get them."

"how far are these crystals scattered."

"who knows." he sighed, "luckily any creature who has ever used the crystals seem to be drawn back to this island."

"Still, it seems this mysterious figure has the upper hand." she tried to forget Midna's killer, "not only is he powerful, but he may have a whole army at his disposal."

"that is why we must find the rest of the crystals. The more we have, the better chance we have of destroying him."

"how many do you have?"

"…. ten."

Jill counted in her head "I have eight. Do you know how many there are in total?"

Jamie shook his head.

Jill sighed, "great. We're going to need a miracle to find these things."

Unknown to anyone in the room, that said miracle just stepped foot off the Ferry and was heading into town. The boy of seventeen smiled brightly. He pushed his glasses up and headed towards his new home.

* * *

Blue had seen many strange things in his life. The strangest so far happen in all in one week. Even though he was always hard at work, that didn't mean he didn't notice stuff. He couldn't help but notice that Jill and Jamie were seeing each other a lot lately. It was a strange sight to see. For two people who completely hate each other, they have been going to each others house quit often. Even Ellen was starting to notice. Blue also noticed how one of the twins kept coming over to see Jill. Right now he was standing in front of Jills door. Unknown to him, no one was home.

Blue heard the front door of his house open and Ellen come out. Blue raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk towards him.

"Hello Joe!" Ellen smiled, "how's work?"

"Oh, hi Ellen." He gave her a little smile, "Working has started to slow down a bit. Hey, do you know if Jill is home?"

"I think I saw her go out."

"Really. So, do you know where she went?"

"Um, no." Ellen lied, "I'm sure she will be back soon… hey, why don't you come over and wait for her to come back. I just maid some blueberry pie."

Joe was going to object, but his stomach disagree. He was really hungry.

"Ok." He smiled as he fallowed the girl.

Ellen gave a quick look at Jamie's home to make sure Jill wasn't leaving right then and there. Luckily there seemed to be no movement up there. Ellen could see how fond Joe was to Jill, but also could see Jill had no interest in Joe besides being friends. Ellen had to tell her friend that she had to tell Joe straight that she didn't like him like that. Though it may break the poor boy's heart, it was better then having him fallow her like a lost puppy. What confused Ellen was that it seemed her friend and Jamie were hanging out together. Ellen wanted to know how two people who hated each other, seemed to be walking together and talking!

* * *

Alex finished his breakfast before seeing any patients. It was better to check on patients on a full stomach then an empty one. Martha was out to get some herbs and water, so to get ready for any farmer who pushed themselves a bit too hard in the summer sun. Last year a lot of people fainted from heat exhaustion. He hoped this year the numbers would drop. He heard the little bell from the front door ring as the door open.

Alex sighed. He was hoping he would get to relax a bit before a patient came. "Hello how many I help yo…u…..YOU."

Alex froze as he stared at a women with short black hair, and green eyes. The women smirked, showing some sharp fangs.

"Hello Alexander." Her eyes glowed, "It's been awhile, my love."

Alex growled "Dia."

Dia smiled wider, " You look well."

Alex looked like he was about to pounce on her.

"Now, now." she appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Is that anyway to treat your master?"

* * *

Cliff was nervous. No, more then nervous. He was freaking out! Tonight he was suppose to be hanging with Ann. A girl who found her way into his heart. But tonight was the special night. The night he had to hide in the darkness of the forest under the full moon. He could not let her see him like that, nor allow himself to hurt her. He hated to lie to her, but there was no way else to protect her.

"Um excuse me?"

Cliff turned to see a guy he never saw before. He had messy black hair and big round glasses. His shirt was half tucked in his pants. The boy gave him a goofy little smiled.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, could you tell me where the Mayor's office is?" The boy asked, "I'm new and I don't have the keys to my new shop."

"Oh, well just fallow that path and turn left."

"Oh! Thank you very much! I'm Louis."

"I'm Cliff."

* * *

"This would be quicker if we were able to track down the creatures, instead of waiting for them to show." Said Jill.

"Don't you think I know that!" Jamie lightly snapped, "can't you sense them or something?"

"I can, but not that far." Jill explained, "I can only seem to sense them when they're near town."

"It looks like we just have to wait for them to come." He sighed.

"Yeah…" Jill got up. "well there is no point in sitting here, sulking. I got to go to the store to get some groceries. If I sense anything or figure out something to help us, I'll come over."

Jamie nodded in agreement. Jill smiled before leaving the home. The whole "meeting" wasn't too bad. They didn't argue too much. Maybe working with Jamie won't be so bad. The only problem was the awkward atmosphere that appears when ever they were together. It only started a few weeks ago. May believed it started after that thunderstorm. Was Jamie still embarrassed about it? Though it could also be Jill was too afraid to say something ofensive that may cause Jamie to take back their partnership. And in the end she would be left all alone. Jill didn't want to be alone.

Jill stopped when she noticed a small shop she never seen before. It has been a few days since she walked this way so it wasn't too surprising to see. The shop was a little electronic shop. She didn't expect to see one of these around her. That's when she noticed it. The feeling crawling in the back of her mind. The pulsating source of power radiation in the building. There was a crystal in there. Jill pulled on the door to find it locked.

"How am I going to-"

"Excuse me miss, but we are closed."

Jill whipped around to a boy a little bit older then her, smiling, carrying two bags of groceries.

"I'll be opening my shop tomorrow afternoon if you really wanted a look around." He said smiling.

Jill smiled back. How did this guy have a crystal and how was she going to get to it? She should wait for tomorrow to snoop around. But… What if someone under that man's control comes and steals it over night.? And there was a slight chance this guy may even work for _him_.

"Is something the matter?" The guy asked.

"I need to get in here." Jill said urgently, "You have something I need."

He looked confused, but at the same time in the back of his mind, knew what she was refering to. Neither of the two seemed to want to say right out straight what it was.

"and what, may I ask, would that be?"

What was she to say? Could she tell him the truth? Was he trustworthy? She just met the guy!

She really wished Midna was here.

* * *

CS: Yeah, sorry this one is so short. But I thought you would appreciate a simple post then a much later one. I didn't want to write any father because I wanted to save it for the next chapter. Also if I did continue it would probably be a much longer chapter, meaning it would take forever till I posted it. The next chapter will be better. Sorry If you think Louis is out of character but I haven't played the game in YEARS! And most of the time some characters don't show much of a personality :P. I will try updating soon. Still trying to finish Game Over so I can post my other story. :3.


	24. One more Teammate

CS: Ok, I just realized how when you read stories on fan fiction that the chapters look shorter then they do when writing it on Word document thing. Like chapter 6. It is 18 pages long! On fan fiction it looks about maybe ten pages. At most. Now I know better to criticize (not at they're face or anything) people too much for updating small updates. Because the story looks bigger in Microsoft works then on the web. Unless of course its those updates that can only be two pages, no mater where you write it. I always try to write at least 8 pages. Sadly the last chapter was 7 pages long. Sorry guys. Hope this chapter is to your fancy. I'm actually winging this chapter. No idea how it's going to come out… well here we go!

* * *

One More Teammate

Jill said something really fast that Louis could not understand (CS: ok, I did have the sentance written and stuff, but for some reason Fanfcition is deleting it... I have no idea why.)

"Um…I'm sorry could you repeat that again?"

Jill sighed, "look this may sound crazy, but inside your shop is a crystal-"

"Wait, you know about it?"

"…Yes?"

He grinned, "then come on in!"

Jill didn't know what to say. This was going along smoother then she thought. After digging into his pockets he found the keys and opened the door. The two walked in to a room littered with boxes."

"Yeah… I was going to pack later tonight." He gave a goofy grin, "So let me bring you out back."

If Midna was here she would be telling Jill not to fallow. Going "out back" never was a good idea. But the guy didn't seem bad. He seemed really nice. And if he tried anything funny she could take him down. He didn't looked that strong.

The door led to a small room and some stairs. She raised an eyebrow as he went down them, not saying a word. She soon fallowed right behind. The two soon reached to another door.

"Oh, I'm Louis by the way."

"I'm Jill."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jill," He opened the door and hit the lights, " welcome to my lair!"

The room was big. As big as her plot of land (which wasn't that big). And the room was filled with high-tech technology. Buttons flashed and machines hummed. A bunch of things she had never seen or heard about. Then again she wasn't that tech-savvy.

"How did you do this?" She took a few steps in, "I don't think woody and the guys could do this on their own. And at a such a sort time."

"Oh, they didn't." He placed his groceries down. "It took me about a week. A little device from a friend of mine, and spending a lot of all nighters can do wonders."

"But what's with all this stuff?" She eyed the things carefully, "Why come here? Barely anyone has cell phones here."

That's when she spotted it. In a cylinder shaped device with a glass dome over it was a crystal. It was held together by metal pincer and gave a light glow.

"Ah, I see you have spotted it." He smiled as her walked over it, "This is the reason I came here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I guess I should start in the beginning," He cleared his throat, "A few years ago my uncle found this on one of his underwater treasure hunts. He hid it away from his other divers and brought it home. The thing mystified him. He spent hours just staring at it. It also gave him strange power and energy. He slowly became mad with it. One day he just wouldn't let it go, wouldn't sleep or even eat. He just kept testing his limits on it. He began to distance himself from others. But I did get to talk to him before they took him away. He said the crystal kept pushing him to go somewhere, to get _more_. And whenever he dreamed, he saw flashes of a small town near the water. He told me where he hide the crystal before the drug they gave him kicked in and he fell asleep.

"I started to test the crystal. The thing is quite intriguing. So much power in such a thing. And it seems to recharge itself over time, never dying out. I tried science to figure out where it came from, but only came out empty handed. Finally I tested the crystal. To also end up empty handed. It seems only certain people can use it. Luckily, my uncle drew sketches of the town. By going through every town under his description I found this town! I hoped coming here will help explain the origins of the crystals."

"I See…" She stared at the crystal, "And what does the device do?"

"Oh!" He beamed, "this little beauty helps magnify it's power and hopefully help locate any other crystals."

Jill's eyes widen. She couldn't believe her luck, "does it work?"

"Yes.. And no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, The machine should power it up, but that doesn't mean the crystal will work with it." he sighed, "I believe if someone who can harness the energy used it, it would work."

Jill nodded sadly.

"Now, why do you want it?"

"Well you see." Jill then began to explain about Mira and what became of her. She also got into what has happen when she came her to the now partnership with the pissy Jamie.

"Wow." He stared at her, a bit wide eyed, "That was much more interesting story then mine." he then smiled, "But I don't think you have to worry about anyone coming and taking it. It may not look it, but I got tight security here and up in the shop. It will be safe here." He pushed his glasses up, "And that said, I would like to join you on your quest for the Goddess's crystals."

"Thanks." She gave a little laugh, "but I doubt Jamie will appreciate it."

"Then why don't you bring him here?.. What?"

"Bring Jamie here?" She gave out a big laugh this time, "He will probably pop a vessel if he knows another _human_ wants to help out, let alone posses a crystal at his disposal."

"Yeah, but I can't use it without someone else activating it." He looked to Jill with quivering lip, "Please Jill, Just try?"

"Oh, alright." She didn't know why she was being all friendly with him as if they known each other for years. It was like Louis had that effect on people. "I'll come back tomorrow. Hopefully with a somewhat calm Jamie."

He laughed, "Alright. I'll be here."

Jill did not expect to see Joe coming home, or to see him coming out of Ellen's house. But it was a strange day today. Joe sniffed the air and turn to her. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Jill!" He jumped and tackled her into a hug.

"Hi Joe," she gave a little laugh before pushing him off, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to check on you."

"Oh, thanks, but I'm fine." She smiled, "You don't need to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you!" He clasped Jill's hands into his. "I care about you."

"Thanks Joe. That's very sweet." She slide her hands out of his, "I care about you too. You're a very close friend to me."

"Yeah, friends." He mustered a smile, "So do you have anything going on tomorrow? We could hang out. Try doing another picnic, without Jamie interfering."

"Actually, I do have something to do." She gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe another time?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Well, I must be going home now." She waved goodbye and headed into her house, shutting the door.

"…That was weird." she muttered.

* * *

It was night out and the moon was full. In the dark thick forest, Cliff stood, naked, behind a tree preparing himself. No matter how many times he did it, it never lessened the pain that it gave him. Finally, he felt his bones crack and move. His organs shutting down and adrenaline finding a way to flow through his veins at a fast speed. His nails grew as they began to tear up his skin. He felt fangs growing out and hair cover his body. Cliff's mind began to fade in and out, staring hypnotizing at the moon. His last thoughts were of Ann, before a beastly howl rang through the forest.

* * *

Jamie was awoken. And when he is awoken, at three in the clock in the morning, he is not the happiest person. Thought you could never say that he was at anytime, this only made him worse. Much worse.

"WHAT!" He snarled, "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME! WHO WAS IT!"

He looked around to find Max on his own pillow bed, awake, staring at something at the edge of Jamie's bed. Jamie looked down to see a small sprite called Sparks, shaking violently.

Jamie calmed down, "What is it?'

"It's the werewolf again."

Jamie gave an annoyed growl, "Alright I'll go out. What has the thing done this time?"

"Well it's trying to get into the cave again."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "does it ever learn?"

"It's just like you, Jamie." Max chuckled before going back to bed.

"alright, I'll be out for a bit."

Jamie got dressed and took a sword. Hopefully this one won't break. He went into the fridge to grab a Turkey. He would have to pay Jamie back later. He couldn't do this every month. He had to save most of his money.

Before long he was out in the open air. He breathed in deeply, taking it all in. The brisk morning air was worth waking up for. He quickly headed to the cave to find the werewolf trying to penetrate the shield. Though Mira was in stone, the place was still sacred. And no evil creature could set foot in it. Though Jamie could never figure out how that man got in there those years ago.

"Alright that's enough," Jamie gave out a yawn, "You're just going to hurt yourself doing that."

The Beast turned to him, giving out a loud snarl. It stood on two feet, a bit taller then his human form, but not by much.

"Don't snarl at me." He threw the Turkey at the werewolf's feet, "I brought you food. You should be more grateful."

The werewolf gave a growl before taking a skeptical sniff. After that one sniff it began to devour the turkey. The twenty-five pound turkey was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Have you been banging at that barrier all night?" Jamie looked over the beast, "You're going to be feeling that in the morning."

It gave another growl before charging at him. Jamie dodged. The werewolf went out again, and Jamie dodged. The two went at this for awhile before Jamie got tired of it and jumped onto the werewolf's back. Jamie pushed the Beast down to the ground, getting it to summit to him. It growled and thrashed, but Jamie had it pinned. Finally it gave a loud huff and relaxed. Jamie let got of it and got off. It gave a snap, but Jamie got back at it with his sword. The werewolf howled at the pain as blood ran down it's muzzle.

"You should know better." Jamie sat down on a near by rock, "The next time you snap at me, it will be your throat."

A little rumble came from the creatures throat, but it did not try to attack again. It went into a corner, defeated. It's tail hid in-between its legs as soft whimpering came from it's mouth. Though it still kept a heated gaze at Jamie.

Jamie couldn't wait for sunrise.

Cliff awoke on the hard rocky ground. His sight became blurry, but over time it cleared up. As usual, the first thing he saw was the open sky. Though it was better then waking up next to a half eaten carcass.

"So, you're finally awake."

Cliff jumped, looking over to see Jamie.

"Oh, it's you Jamie." He exhaled, "I thought it may have been someone else in town."

"Good thing that it wasn't." He got up from his rock, "Now, you should go find your clothes and head back to the village before the town's people get suspicious." Jamie took off his Poncho, "Here."

Cliff caught it and put it on his dirty naked shoulders,"… Thank you Jamie."

"Whatever."

It took awhile for Cliff to find where he placed his bag of clothes. He found it in the bushes, where a squirrel was taking a liking to it. Cliff gave back the poncho, only to have Jamie hold it out with disgust. It smelt like werewolf.

Jamie walked home, The ponch tucked under his arm. He was going to have to wash it three times to get the smell out. Today didn't started out as good as he hoped, but it could have been worse.

When his home was coming in view, he was a bit surprise to see Jill at his doorsteps.

"ah, there you are." She smiled, "I was wondering where you were."

"And why are you here?"

"Well," She gave a small laugh, "I might have figured out a way to help us find the crystals."

Jamie held in his exploding joy, "What do you mean by 'might'?"

"Well, it might or might not work."

"And what is it that you found?"

"Well…" She gave another one of those little laughs, "You might not like it."

* * *

Jill was right, he did not like it. Not one bit. Not only was a human (another human) possessing a crystal, but the man had it hooked up to machines! After a half an hour of Jill cooling him down and asking him to have an open mind and see what this guy named Louis could do, he became a bit calmer.

The store wasn't opened yet, but they were greeted by a guy with glasses. Not exactly the way Jamie imagined him. At least he knew he had the upper hand if he had to take the crystal by force.

"So this is Jamie?" Louis looked him up and down, "Alright! Come in, come in!"

The two came in as he locked the front door then led them to the back. When they got to his "secret lair" Jamie didn't hide back his shock. The place was huge! And shiny, filled with gadgets he had never seen before. His eyes quickly landed on the crystal. He briskly walked to it.

"Don't you worry, the crystal is fine," Louis fallowed the half demon, "I'm sure Jill told you about me."

"… Yes." he circled the crystal.

"Good, then I don't need to do the whole introduction again!" He beamed, "I can see you're a busy guy, so lets cut to the chase. With my machines I can help you in your efforts to resurrect the goddess."

"What's in it for you?" Jamie eyed him.

"Well," He scratched his head, "I get to examine the power of the crystal, have fun testing out my new creations, and get to do a noble cause."

"Humans usually do it for more selfish reasons."

"Hm? What is more selfish then getting to use my little gadgets!"

Jamie looked at him and Then the machine, "So what does this thing do?"

"What it should do is help increase the power of the crystal."

"As a weapon?" He glared.

"Not exactly," He went up to the machine and punched a few things in, "I hooked it up in a way to make it like a power supply."

"Power supply?"

"Yes. And if I could find someone who could use it," He switched his computer on as the huge scene in front of them light up, "I could enhance any other powers."

"so we have to find someone who could use the crystal." Explained Jill.

"…. you're kidding me, right?"

"What do you mean?" Jill asked confused.

"Have you already forgotten about the shadow demon we had to fight!. You burst right through him, with that crystal!"

"You did what?" Louis wheeled over, excitement danced in his eyes.

"But that was a fluke! I have no idea how that happened!" She said defensively, "and it ended up burning my hand."

"Not too badly." He looked at her healed hand, "Besides, if this thing can increase power, it may be able to expand your ability to sense the crystals."

"You didn't say you could do that?" Louis was happy he got to come here now. All of this was so exciting!

"Well… is that possible?" Jill turned to Louis.

"That and more!" He wheeled back to the computer, typing furiously, "I can even create a map, showing the exact location of it! I just need you, Jill, to activate it."

"Um, ok." Jill warily walked up to it. "How do I do it?"

"Wait one moment." The machine holding the crystal hummed and sparks of electricity appeared inside the dome, "Just put your hand on the glass and try to concentrate."

She placed her hand onto the glass, "This is like something out of science fiction novel."

"I know, isn't great?" Louis was shaking in his seat. "Now, just relax and concentrate."

"Ok." Jill took a deep breath. The sparks tickled her hand as she tried concentrating. She could feel the glass getting hotter and hear the sparks burst more rapidly, but kept going. She then began to feel energy going into her, but at the same time leaving her body and going into the machine.

Jamie watched in hidden fascination as the machine glowed and the screen on the wall began to create a map of the town. Where Jill and Jamie's houses stood, blue dots flashed. Jamie couldn't help admitting it, but he was impressed. He scanned the screen further to find a blue light flashing in the forest.

"Alright Jill that's good, you can stop now." Jill removed her hand, "as you can see, IT WORKS! I'm guessing those two homes are yours. Looks like you have been collecting them…. But it seems you forgot one, right there."

"Yeah, how come you didn't notice it before?" Jamie turned to Jill.

"I don't know! I still know little on how I can sense them!"

"Well it could be possible you sense the energy that the crystals spurt out." Louis wheeled himself between the two, "I have found that if the crystal is not used for awhile it lets outs bits of energy, to cool itself down."

"So, I can sense them when they are being used or when they are...letting out some steam."

"In other words, yes." he smiled, "It might not be that you sense the crystals, but you sense immense power, which each crystal gives out."

"well, that makes some sense." Jill mumbled.

"I really don't care about the reason." Jamie walked away, "As long as she can detect them."

"Jamie where are you going?"

"To get the Crystal of course."

"I'm coming too!" Jill fallowed.

"So you can add to your collection, I don't think so."

"Jamie, this is not a competition." She crossed her arms, "I'm not going to take it. I'm going so you don't just aimlessly walk around trying to find it."

"….fine."

"I'll stay here." The two turned to remember Louis was here, "Since I need to open the shop soon, why not come back at five? I'll see if I can do a wider range."

"Good." Jamie then left with Jill fallowing.

"Hey," she caught up to him, "Not that I don't mind, but you seem to accept Louis quicker then me."

"Well, he's not annoying teenage girl who just can't shut her mouth, "Jill glared, "And he knows when to stay put. Basically he knows his place-"

"I get it!" She crossed his arms, "You can be such a real jerk."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "What? You said he could be a good help… and his did prove he can in fact make our jobs easier….." He took a big sigh, "And I guess we need… all the help… we…"

"Ok, I get it," She smiled, "I don't need your head to explode. Though that's sweet that you said 'we' instead of 'I'."

"Did I?" He smirked, "Oops, my bad."

"Haha, Funny." she lightly smacked his arm, "hey… have to noticed the towns people are.. Staring at us?"

Jill noticed everyone outside just seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at them. Jill spotted Popuri and waved, but the girl just was kept hade her mouth open, wide eyed. Jill was wondering if there was something on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just ignoring it," He said while picking up speed.

"Um ok." She became to walk faster to keep up with him.

Finally ,they got to the forest and began to slow down. The worst part of it was passing the Mayor. He looked shocked like everyone else, but then smiled, saying "awe" at them. It crept Jamie and Jill so much that the began to sprint to the forest.

"Alright, where is it?"

"Um…" Jill looked around, "I can't sense it yet."

"Fine." Jamie became to head further into the forest, "I think I know where the place is."

The two kept quiet until Jill sensed it.

"It's small, but I can feel it."

Jamie fallowed right behind her until she stopped. "What is it?"

"It's right here." She said, "But I don't see it."

"Hmm." Jamie looked around, "Maybe…" He pushed Jill away gently, "Maybe it's in the ground. but how would it get there, I don't know."

"Well, I had to fight off a giant mole in the caves. This is not that strange in comparison… what?"

"Giant mole?"

"Yep."

"…You just attract the strange and dangerous, don't you?"

"It seems that way." Jill took out her shovel, "Lets get this crystal and go."

"Where did you have that shovel?"

"In my Ransack," She simply said.

She plunged the thing in the dirt and began to dig. It didn't take far to reach it. Jamie pulled it out of the earth and inspected it. It was slightly smaller than his hand. Jill put her shovel away and wiped the dirt on her hands on her pants.

"Might as well go home." Jamie slipped it in his pocket, "We'll meet back at his shop at 5."

Jill nodded.

* * *

Rick was feeding the chickens when he spotted Popuri charging through. She stopped before slamming into him, completely out of breathe.

"What's wrong?" Deep down he was hoping she and Kai broke up.

"I… I think Jill and Jamie are dating!

"…. WHAT!"

"I saw them walking together and… talking!"

"Wait! Hold on a minute." Rick rubbed his temple, "That does not make any sense. So what if they were, that doesn't mean they are dating. And everyone knows the two don't like each other."

"Yeah, but Jill was smiling! Smiling at Jamie!" Popuri began pacing around, "It's like you smiling at Kai! It's just weird! Like… End of the world, strange!"

"Ok, it's not that strange." Rick shook his head, "They probably decided to put their differences aside for something. Maybe one of them needed help. Who knows. It's not our business."

Popuri stared at her brother, "But I thought you like her?"

"What? Yeah I like her, as a friend."

Popuri smiled, "But then why were you so red when you first saw her?"

"I-I was not red!" a small red tint appeared on his face, "besides I need to concentrate on getting you and that man away from each other!"

"Rick! Not this again!"

* * *

With life on the farm, time goes fast. Jill and Jamie both found themselves at Louis shop door. Louis greeted them and locked the door behind them.

"So did you get any businesses?" Jill asked.

"Well, I got some curious eyes to come in," He scratched the back of his head, "But only two people bought anything, and one of the items was just a normal calculator."

"oh, I'm sorry."

"No worries. I came here because of the crystal, not to make money."

The three got into the lab. Louis turned on his computer and the machine. They began their search again. Jill walked over to the machine and began to concentrate.

"Try concentrating a little more. I'll try to put more power into it."

"Ok."

Jamie and Louis concentrated on the screen.

"It doesn't seem there are any crystals three miles away from town… lets see, six miles."

Jill felt a headache coming on. That's when she started to sense something.

"There!" Louis tried zooming it in, "Now lets see if we can find the exact location… It looks like it's in Springfalls, well known for its hot springs. It's only about five miles from here."

"Well lets go." Jamie got up from his chair, "Better now then wait for someone else to grab it."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?"

"Just leave that to me." Jill huffed by Jamie's answer.

"Jill, why don't you take this communicator, so we can keep in touch." Louis handed her a rectangle device, "Now, I'll see if I can make the machine zoom in on crystals more closely. Call if you need anything!"

Jill looked at Jamie as they left the shop, "We are going to leave now? It's a bit late."

"The sun is still up." He explained, "and it shouldn't take that long to get it."

Jill sighed," Fine. Let me just grab some stuff and we can go."

"pack light." he said, "It will just slow us down."

"I know, I know."

Jill first feed all the animals and watered all the plants, just incase she did not make it back before morning. She grabbed a snack and some new clothes. It only took ten minutes before she hurried off to Jamie's house.

"I wonder how we will get there?"

* * *

CS: If it says the town is on an Island somewhere, I'm sorry. For some reason when I first began to write this I got the maps of Magical melody and The DS Island one mixed up. My bad. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wanted to post this for you guys as fast as I can. Now if you excuse me I need a punching bag to calm my rage for… certain life reasons. Bye! And please review!

SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT THING!

Cs: oh, also I have a new poll up. Just want to see what you guys think should be the next story I put up.


	25. Mission One: Cross Dressing?

Cs: I am sorry that you guys had to wait this long. A bunch of crap has been going on in my life. Stuff with my dad, with college, and basically life. I am attempting to write a novel (please don't laugh) and hope that it will become somewhat popular to help earn money for myself and my family. I also wish to be a writer someday. I get a lot of crap and skeptical stares when I say that so that's why I don't say it's my dream career. I just have a hard time getting myself to do things because there is so much stuff I want to do. I also have broken up my seven year long friendship with my best friend. That might not seem so horrid as I make it sound, but I have little but very close friends. Having to let go of a friend that has been with you, thick and thin, then slowly watched as she became a bitch that caused you to psychotically spiral downward because you have very low self esteem, is hard. I know I did the right thing, but it still hurts. I now have only one close friend (tow somewhat friends… yeah) and I'm kind of clinging to her. Luckily she is very understanding and awesome. I'm sorry I'm just babbling on but this helps my mind at ease. Well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Mission One: Cross Dressing?

Jill should have known. With a backpack on her back and her arms wrapped around Jamie's waist , the two went fast along the road. It made sense knowing why Jamie didn't just tell Jill what they were going to use as transportation. Riding on the bigger version of Max was not what she would call fun. She had to close her eyes to keep herself from being sick. The whole scenery was going too fast for her liking and couldn't help squeak every time her butt lifted from Max's back. Jamie and Max were having a blast. It's been awhile since Max had a good run and Jamie loved the speed of it all. The part about Jill being scared to death and screaming into his back, was also nice.

It only took them twenty minutes to get there. Max slowed down, before reaching the town and dropping off his passengers. The sky was colored with reds and oranges. Poor Jill looked like she was going to throw up. Max turned into his dog form, still having the buzz from the run.

"Do you sense it?"

Jill looked at him, slightly glaring. Couldn't he wait a few minutes before searching, she thought. Her stomach needed to settle. "Well…" She tried concentrating, "A bit."

_"you guys should look in town."_ Max stretched his body, _"If you two wander around, Jill may able to sense which direction."_

"And what are you going to do?" Jamie asked.

_"I'm going to… keep an eye out for anything suspicious."_

"Yeah, sure you are." Jamie smiled, "Don't get spotted frolicking in the woods."

Max frowned. _"I do not frolic."_

He smirked, "If my memory serves me correct. About last spring you-"

_"Jamie, don't you have a crystal to find?"_

Jamie nodded, trying to hold his laughter, and pulled Jill along into town. Because of the hot springs the town became a very big tourist attraction. There were at least ten hot springs in the area, making a big boom in the town's profits. The streets was busy with life, tourist taking pictures of the village feel of the town, vendors selling cheap knockoffs of things and shops selling candy and goodies.

The three wandered around. The two went down town. When Jill sensed they were getting father than closer to the crystal, they would go back .They did this for an hour until finally finding where it was hiding. This was all after being hassled by vendors to buy their goods. Jamie had to use his famous glare to get them to step away from them. That didn't mean some fallowed the two at a far distance, waiting for one of them to change their minds.

Jamie and Jill stood before a sort of Hot springs resort. It looked grand compared to the other springs. Though it still had a down to earth feel to it. The place wasn't too big so searching for the crystal wouldn't be too bad. The only problem was only women were allowed in.

"I guess I will get it myself." Jill went to go in, but Jamie stopped her, "what?"

"From past experiences, I have learned you have bad luck attracting bad company. I'll be going in too."

Jill crossed her arms. "oh really, and how are you going to get in? It's only for girls."

He sighed, "Well… I have a plan." He gave a leer, "But you better not laugh."

* * *

Dia was sipping her tea, looking rather smug. Alex did not like that. Dia forced herself into his life once again. Everywhere he went she would always find him. Just because she was the one who turned him, doesn't mean he should allow her into his town and bare with her annoying princess attitude.

"You know I care about you." she placed her cup down, "though I have made many fledglings like you, you are my favorite."

He lightly snarled, "I wish I wasn't."

"Now, don't be like that." She stood up from her seat, "I could have simple left you in an alleyway like the rest of them, but I brought you under my wing (no pun intended) and raised you as if you were my own child."

"If you call turning me into this monster without my consent and torturing me every waking day of the night to make me become stronger, than you are one strange parent."

She gripped his jaw, her nails impeded with her skin, "I just taught you how to deal with the pain. The pain of killing, the pain of loosing your life, the pain of being alone." she smiled, "It was all in good intentions."

"There is no good in you." he spat.

"maybe so." she let go of him and licked the blood off, "But I will always be with you. Forever and ever."

* * *

In the small Inn, Kai was drinking some soda when someone he knew too well came slumping along and ordered a drink as well.

"Oh, hey, Rick what's up?" Kai asked smiling.

"It's you." Rick tried to glare but was too tired, "I don't have time nor energy for you."

"Don't be like that." He patted Rick on his back, "there is no reason we shouldn't be pals."

"Just because you act all friendly and my sister, for some bizarre reason, likes you, does not mean I'll be nice to you."

"Well, than what are the reasons for hating me?" he asked.

"Well, first you're taking advantage of my sister!"

"What are you talking about?" Kai looked up into Rick's eyes, "We only kissed and held hands. We never even discussed or even thought about having se-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it!"

"Fine fine." He laughed, "what's the other reason?"

He narrowed his eyes, "you're cheating on her!"

Kai sighed, "Rick I am not cheating on anyone, especially on Popuri. I have never and will never cheat on her or on anyone else. And there is no proof in your claim that points that I am."

Rick looked down at his drink. A light tint of red across his cheeks. He looked so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Well, you keep making Popuri sad. You keep leaving her."

"I can't help it." he sighed, "My job goes with the season. I can only work here in the summer."

"Well if something happened to you, she would never know." He stared hard on his drink, "she will just be left wondering where you are. If you're dead or if you found someone else."

Kai looked at Rick and frowned, "buddy-"

"I'm not your buddy!" Rick jumped from his seat, ready to leave.

"I know, but just listen!" Rick stopped. He never heard Kai raise his voice, "I'm not going to leave without saying goodbye, like your dad. I know its hard for you and the rest of your family without him, wondering if he is alive or not. I'm sure your father is still looking for a cure. He did not leave your mother for another woman or is dead somewhere. Stop comparing me with him. I would never leave Popuri without explaining myself. If I die I have friends in other towns that will contact Popuri to tell her what happen. I may act like a flirt, but I am truthful and true. I am not the bad guy you labeled me to be." Kai's expression melted into a warm smile, "I would like to be your friend, Rick."

The whole room was quiet. They weren't the only ones in the place. Ann and of course her father were there. Cliff and Ellen were also there having a little date Cliff wanted to make up canceling the last date because it was that time of the month.

Rick looked stunned. His eyes found themselves looking at his shoes. A lot of emotions flashed in his eyes. Rick was not going to show that he was wrong. His pride would not letter.

"I got to go." Rick left without another word.

Kai sighed, unable to even muster a little smile after that. Rick was more complex than any girl he met. Even more than his sister. Kai couldn't help but consider it a challenge worth trying.

* * *

Jill tried to hold it in. She really did try. It was hard to hold in the laughter that bubbled inside of her at the sight in front of her. With her clothes, some tissues, and makeup, Jamie was now a woman. He was wearing a girl pair of jeans that were a bit short for him and a purple tank top with flowers on it. The embarrassing part was borrowing the bra. What else were they were gong to use to stuff tissues in. The two wouldn't look at each other when Jamie tried putting it on. Jill though, had to come in and help him hook it in the back. He stuffed the things as much as he could and placed the shirt on. He stuffed the bra some more when he saw one boob was bigger than the other. Though Jill rarely used it, she did have mascara and some eye shadow in her bag. Just lightly putting them on, Jamie turned into a beautiful girl.

"Shut up." he muttered, completely red in the face. " this is the only way, ok. And not one word about this to anyone. Especially that stupid dog!"

Jamie did not mean Max. Of course Jamie would not like Max knowing either because his friend would never live it down. Jamie was talking about Joe who seemed to be by Jill's side all the time. The sight of Joe sickened him. Joe would probably say the same thing.

"yes, Madam." She let out another laugh, "oh, and one of your boobs it a bit lopsided, dear."

He groaned as he fixed it, "better?"

Jill wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes. Good."

"Now, let's just go in and get the crystal and go."

"Sure, would you like me to hold your purs-"

"Ok, enough of that!"

They walked into the building, finding no one at the front desk. They went down the main hall, Jill leading the way. She shivered when she felt a large wave of energy pulsating. They opened a door which lead to the changing room. They found another door that lead to as big hot spring.

"It's here somewhere." Jill said.

Jamie nodded and began to search, "it's a bit odd that we got in here so easily."

"Yeah, I didn't see any sign of anyone here. Maybe this place was closed… but then why was the door unlocked." Jill went to the water's edge. "I think it's in the spring."

"Great." He began to undress until a rumbling noise came from the spring. "Jill! Get away from there!"

Jill did as she was told as water began to bubble widely. Long black hair came out of the water. What looked to be a naked woman stood on the surface of the water. Her eyes closed were closed till they snapped open, showing complete darkness in them. She gave out an inhuman shriek as the water began to bubble over. Her long hair that was twice the height of her, began to strike at them.

"SEE!" Jamie yelled as he dodged an attack, "You just attract trouble!"

"Me? What about you!" Jill his behind a rock, "you also seem to be around when these things happen!"

"Shut up, we don't have time for this!" He did a barrel roll to get away.

"You started it!" Jill had to yell back.

"Just tell me where is the crystal!"

Jill knew the woman had it. It was all on the matter of where. Jill caught sight of a dark glow that appeared from her back. "It's on her back!"

Jamie unsheathed a small sword he somehow hid under his clothes and began to charge. He was easily swiped back by the hair. Jill ran up to him, helping him back on his feet.

"I think we need a better plan that just charging in." Jill explained, "I don't think The Grudge reject is going to allow you to do that."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Well- DODGE!" the two jumped back from the attack. They began to run in the small space that was given to them. "How about I distract and you come up from behind."

"Fine. Just don't get hit." he ran off.

"I wasn't planning to." she muttered. As she stopped her running and began to flair her arms, "Hey! I got a question! What are you doing here and where are all the customers?"

It turned it's attention to her and growled.

"come on, you can tell me."

"Aahh! Ah! I… I just wanted to forget!" It screeched out, "He promised me and he helped me! I don't remember, I don't remember… who I am!"

The woman made no sense. Jill was trying to figure out if this woman was indeed human or some demonic creature. But what ever humanity that just showed was gone now as it began to snarl and growl.

Another scream came out, but this time it came from Jamie jumping on to it's back plunging the sword into it. He tried to dig the crystal that implanted it's self on the back. The hair attacked widely everywhere, trashing everything. Jill tried to hit stones at the creature to keep it from directing the attacks on Jamie. Finally with one big push of the sword, the crystal came out. The creature and Jamie both fell into the water. The water was still for awhile, till purple hair bobbed up. Jamie came out, pulling along a naked woman in her mid twenties. Jill ran in to grab a towel for her. The woman's hair went back to normal, only going to her elbow. Her once slimy body was now just wet and cold.

"what do you think happened?" Jill asked.

"I believe she did not just stumble upon this." He cleaned the crystal off as it slowly began to give off a much brighter energy. "Someone planted this in her."

"Do you think it might be the guy we are after?"

"It's a very strong possibility."

"Um…." Jill cleared her throat, "Jamie…"

Jamie looked up into her eyes, "Yes?"

She smiled, "One of your boobs shrunk."

"…oh, shut up."

After a long and a very loud laugh session when Jamie forgot to wipe the makeup off before Max could see, they were all back home. Jill was happy it wasn't a long trip. Though it was nice to see new sights, even though it was brief, and travel, going home was nice. They all decided to meet Louis and tell them of their adventure. Of course Jill had to keep out the part where Jamie was a girl.

"So how did everything go?" Louis asked.

"Well… it could have been better." She gave a light sigh. "somehow a normal human girl had the thing impeded in her back."

"so you think this is whole thing was helped by someone."

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see if I find anything strange going on in the other towns near by. I'll give you a call if anything happens."

The two left to go to bed. They both had farmer lives to live and that meant waking up at the crack of dawn. Louis swiveled in his chair, typing rapidly at the same time on his computer. Though without Jill's power, his scans for crystals wasn't much help. He did how ever did searches on any strange occurrences.

"Why have you started using humans." Louis talked to himself, "from what I gather from Jill, you only have been giving the crystals to animals or magical creatures. So why pick random humans?… are you testing them? And why give away your crystals like that… Could it be you believe you are strong enough to get them all back when they are done? What is your master plan?" Louis rubbed the sleepies from his eyes, "Too many questions and not enough answers. I'm calling it a night."

* * *

The master of this whole scheme sat once again in his said throne room. Surrounded by his followers, demons, creature of all different sizes, and even humans, came to do his bidding. One of his four favorite followers came to him.

The creature looked human except for some certain features. His black feathered wings tucked into his body and carved markings ran all along his body. A thick black line went around his throat, almost looking like a collar. The skin of the creature was gray and cold to the touch. His eyes were of blood red and looked to be clouded with ecstasy.

"Master," He kneeled. "I did as you asked. I found a woman willing enough to use the crystal."

"did it turn her?"

His grin grew, almost covering his whole face. "Yes. Such a monster she was. Took care of some of the guests at the spring, if you know what I mean."

"Did they come and find her?"

The creature sighed, "Yes. The girl was better at detecting it than I thought. The half demon got the crystal, before the woman could do anymore damage."

The man nodded. "though it's sad to see such a work of yours taken away, I like that those two haven't forgotten about me…"

" Don't fret, my lord!" he became excited, "I just got a few new willing participants and they should be on their way to the town as we speak!"

"Oh, Abaddon!" The master smiled, "you always can bring a smile to my face."

"I am happy to see my lord so pleased," He lifted his head up, "May I have some more fun?"

"Do as you like!" He cheered, " Cause the whole live stock to die or the forest to wither away. Have Mothers killing children or having lovers kill one another! As long as you do not directly interfere with those two. Not yet anyway. I like to see how long it will take them to realize how outnumber they are and how futile their attempts are. I want to see them whither away in despair and cry out pleas of forgivness."

Drool began to fall down Abaddon's mouth, "I hope to see that as well. Especially from the half breed. Such an abomination should be withering on the floor begging to be spat on by the pure breeds. Only a low class demon would ever think of sleeping with a human."

"Oh, really?"

Sounds of high heels clicking on the stone ground rang in the room. What looked to be a woman with long silk like blood red hair, came from the shadows. Her narrow glasses went to the edge of her nose as her eyes stayed firmly on the throne chair. This was the master's other favorite.

Abaddon stood up and raised his arms high and wide, as if he was going to run up to her and give her a bear hug. "Minerva! How pleasantly vile to see you this fine night!"

"Same goes to you too." She flipped her hair, "I got the person you asked for sire. He put up a fight, but it was futile. It was so pathetic I took pity on him and only broke four of his fingers."

"Aw, Minerva does have a heart!" Abaddon giggled. "I was so sure it was ripped out years ago." He tried grabbing her shirt, "let me check!"

She slapped her hand, "And I thought a fallen angel would still have some manners!"

"Now, now." The big man chuckled, "no more squabbling. For my plan to be perfect, everyone must work together and do as I say- Exactly as I say- Is that all clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

CS: since I wrote this I have been waiting for this chapter. I don't know why, but I love the idea of having Jamie cross dress. Though in my earlier idea it was going to last much longer and hysterical parts of Jamie trying to act like a girl and interacting with woman, but that may be for another time. PLEASE REVIEW!

(PLEASE HELP!)

I have a little problem with one of my own personal stories. I have a creature that is basically a wizard, but I do not want to call him a wizard because that means he is human. He is not. He just look human and there is a whole species with different races that can use magic. I don't want to use demon because they are not from hell. They are just magical creatures created from the world, no religion ties to their creation. Do you have any suggestions on what I should call them? This would really help me. Thank you!


	26. Overtaken

CS: Alright, I have been busy trying to work on my own personal stories (four at once because my brain can't pick one and stick with it). I have been kind of pushing these to the side and I'm sorry for that. I'll try and balance everything nicely. Since I'm over twenty chapters and beginning to forget what I wrote and where something happened in which chapter, I went over all chap arises and wrote little summaries for each of them to help me out…. And wow. I can't believe I started the whole story like that. I'm also sorry for the crappy dialogue. I was young when I fires wrote this it was my first story. I'm happy to know that I have improved. You'll understand what I mean when you start reading. Maybe when this story is done, I'll rewrite. Maybe. So this chapter has some of Crazysally bashing. You'll love it…. My characters seem to be enjoying it… a lot.

* * *

Overtaken

Jill laid on her bed and began to think. She felt like she had been in this town much longer than a season. Almost like four years. The town grew on her and the thought of going home felt… dreadful. How did she come here anyway? Jill thought a moment.

That's right! Jill had that bet with Amanda. Thinking back now, Jill wondered what she was thinking. Sure rubbing the whole part of winning the bet sounded wonderful but know she realized the whole thing was stupid. Though she did know at the time that it was, but not how stupid or how stupid she was. Who cared what Amanda did or say. The world did not revolve around her. There is more important things in the world to worry about. Jill did do it to help her friend, but never thought that maybe with Jill gone, Amanda was probably torturing her right now.

She put down her head in shame, The whole part of agreeing to the thing was the stupidest part of all. Jill's 15 years old! She shouldn't be out in another town taking care of herself! It didn't seem like Child labor laws were in effect in this area. Jill wondered why her father agreed to this madness! It might have been that Amanda paid for the whole trip here and used some more money to bribe her dad. But still, Jill is losing a year of school, which means she would have stay back a year when she comes back because, for some reason unexplained to anyone in town, there was no school in the town.

She began to wonder, what if she didn't come here. What if she ignored Amanda and didn't fall for the stupidity. Minda would be still alive, she thought. Jill got everyone in danger for her action. But if she did not come here, would Jamie been ok? Would he have found all the crystals? Would he have been killed by that shadow demon? Jill didn't want to admit it, but if she could redo it all again, she would have still come here. Somehow deep inside she could feel that if she didn't come here, Fate would have brought them to her, and that sounded much worse of a fate.

With a sigh, Jill rolled to her side. It was one in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Her eye lids were heavy and she yawned every minute or so. If she didn't come here, she wouldn't have meet all the wonderful people here. Her good friend Ellen. She was a sweet girl with a golden heart. It has been awhile since she saw her. Well Jill saw her many times but never really gotten to any conversations because of workload. Jill hadn't seen much of most of the Citizens. Jill's been having her hands full with the crystal finding and the new threat. Maybe tomorrow- more like today when the sun is up- Jill will visit them. She can't remember the last time she saw Gray. Or that guy who did the shipping… Rob? No… It was Bob, yeah. Was he still in town? She's been hanging around Jamie too long.

Jamie… Jill gave a little chuckle. How things changed since their first meeting. She could remember him being rude from the start. She couldn't remember what he said to tick her off but it did evolved the cute little sprite to cry. Then the next day Jamie put a giant Boulder in her lawn. Memo to self, As Jamie how he did that. Most of the stuff Jamie put her through was to scare her. Though he was scary at times, he never hurt her. Though he did allow a demon to have her for dinner, and if it wasn't for Midna she would have been. She remembers getting stuck in a net, hanging from high in the air. Not one of the greatest ideas he has had. Though he did come out sweet a few times. He helped her down that cliff and even helped bury her good friend, Midna.

Somehow during her thinking she fell into slumber. When she opened her eyes again it was six in the morning. With a small grunt and yawn, Jill got out of bed to start her day like any other. Today was going to change everything.

* * *

On the border of town, seven men came along. Each with glazed eyes and fogged up minds, they slowly parted ways. Each had their mind's engraved on their location. It had to be precise. Abaddon promised them they would receive their wishes. Just as long as they gave their body and soul to him, they will get their reward. Such a simple request from a former angel of death.

* * *

Jill finished feeding the animals when she sensed it. Though she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind for awhile, it just got strong enough to identify the energy. It was not an it but a them. Five-scratch that- seven crystals were in town. What was going on? There have never been this many crystals at once. It was hard to pinpoint just one. She couldn't concentrate. They were all in different locations and had stronger energy coming from them. Stronger energy meant bigger crystals. How would several things come at the same time with such powerful crystals? Her hairs stood on ends of the thought that was indeed the works of the man that started this all. Whatever he was up to, it had to be stopped now. She knew she had to get to Jamie and Louis fast!

* * *

Alex wanted a break from Dia. Sadly death was out of reach, so the next best thing was herb picking. He stuck luck today and found a wide patch of them. He picked them slowly, taking his time. He heard the rustling of leaves and quickly stiffened. If it was Dia trying to "help" he would kill her. Though it was literally impossibility since she was his master and much stronger, it was still worth a try.

Alex glared, waiting for her to pop out. Instead a man came slowly out from behind the trees. Alex could tell there was something off by him. His movements were sluggish and his face lost a lot of color. He looked to be clutching his stomach. The man stopped, maybe noticing he was not alone but the man did not turn. He just stood there not moving or saying anything.

Alex slowly walked towards him. His guard was up and alert. He went to face the man who found the ground looking mighty fascinating.

"Hello?" There was no response from the man, "Do you need assistance?" Alex thought it was useless till the man slowly shook his head, "What are you doing out here?"

The guy looked like he was not completely there. He looked sick and clinging to life itself. The man's hand rubbed his stomach gently, before muttering something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Twelve minutes and forty-two seconds."

* * *

Kai was taking his break for the day. He got a good number of customers today and treated himself with some sunbathing on the beach. Though that didn't seem to lift his spirits up too much. He was still upset on what happened in the Inn. He hoped to see Rick when he came to give Popuri some flowers, but the guy was nowhere to be found. Kai didn't want this whole feud to keep going. He did like Rick. That was the whole reason he went to the farm, hoping to get to know the chicken farmer better. The end result was going out with his sister and having Rick hate Kai's guts. Kai didn't expect that to happen.

Maybe Rick's right, Kai thought. Though he did cared about Popuri and never cheated or lied to her, he wasn't sure that he loved her. She was probably the first girl he ever really cared about besides his mother. Over time he realized he saw the girl as a sister or close friend and kissing was starting to feel… strange… unsatisfying. you take your pick. He had never thought himself THAT kind of dude. But now… thinking more about it, It could be possible.

Splash.

Kai opened one eye as someone was going in the water. He sat up to see a guy he never seen before going into the ocean with all his clothes on. They were not even summer clothes. A thick jacket with dark jeans. The guy stopped when the water got close to his waist.

Was the guy going to try commit suicide by drowning? It would be a bit hard to do. Especially he's not that deep in.

"Hey, what are you up to pal?" quickly wiping the sand off of him, "I think it would be nicer if you had yourself some swim trunks."

The guy looked straight ahead, to the horizon. Kai began to trudge through the water towards the guy. Placing his hand on the man's shoulder gave him a shock of energy. Kai stumbled back.

Where did that come from?

Kai wasn't going to stay and figure it out. His gut was telling him to get back to his shack. His gut was right.

"Seven minutes and thirteen seconds."

* * *

Ray was practicing his power like he always did. He needed to keep control. After Jill found out, Ray was more guarded when he did this. So when the sound of someone approaching came, he quickly stood up, allowing the spiral water to drop back into the lake.

The guy looked to be attempting to run. But from physical weakness or pain of some sort just made him stumble and walk with a bit of a haste. He completely ignored Ray, as if on a mission of some sorts.

Before completely disappearing, he thought he heard the guy mumble, "got to hurry, only four minutes and fifty-four seconds."

* * *

"So where are these crystals now?" Jamie asked.

Jill got to Jamie and called Louis about the several large crystals she sensed in town. Jill tried to concentrate and figure out an idea of their location.

"They have all stopped." Her face became more puzzled, "They made a circle."

"_A circle_?" Max said.

"yeah… around the whole town." She looked to Jamie in hopes he would know what this meant.

Jamie did seem to know what was going on and the flicker of fear in his eyes didn't make her feel confident.

"We got to stop them." He said it calm but a bit shaky.

The clock tower at the mayor's office struck one then. That's when the eerie chill in the air came. The summer weather usually brought weather in the eighties. Some how it dropped twenties decreases in a measly few seconds. Clouds began to form above. That was when Jamie noticed something silver and black up above. Looking closely it looked to be a human with black wings. The earth gave one big shook, causing Jamie and Jill staggering. Beams of energy beamed up to the heavens one by one. Once the seventh one was up, the figure above through a ball of light up above. A cloud thunder clash came as the energy engulfed the sky and the town.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Jill couldn't help to be frightened.

"It's a barrier." It would have been a snarl if he wasn't as scared as well, "The town is engulfed in a huge energy barrier."

The barrier made it darker to see, only allowing at least halve of the suns light through.

"But why? How does this achieve anything?" Jill asked.

"I don't know." He looked back to the figure in the sky, "But I know how to find out. Max!"

Max nodded, making himself bigger. Jamie jumped on him, drawing out his sword.

"What should I do?" Jill asked.

"Hide."

"…what?"

"I said-"

"I heard you! I'm not completely useless-"

"can we skip this argument for another time because the only way you can help is to hid." He let out a sigh, "I guess if you want to be useful, go make sure Mira and the sprites are ok. I'm sure they will be a target soon enough."

Jill nodded and ran off towards the cave. Jamie and Max began to head towards the flying figure. With one large jump they were high up. Jamie jumped off of Max, His sword up high to slice the thing in two with it's back turned. It swiftly escaped Jamie's sword and giving the half demon a kick in the back. Max caught Jamie back to the ground. Rubbing his back, he began to go into a fighting stance as the creature came down.

"Oh, if it isn't the half-breed." He made a face like there was a stench, "I would love to rip your organs out one by one and end your pathetic life, but I was given orders not to interfere with you and your little lady friend."

"How is incasing the whole town with a barrier not interfering with us!"

"that's true," he gave a stomach turning giggle, "I guess our little confrontation can't be helped and I- doing the hardest I can not to disobey- had to kill you out of self defense… but if I say that it would sound like your a threat… hmm decisions, decisions."

Jamie growled and charged at him.

* * *

Jill ran through the forest to cut down time. She got into the cave to find the sprites surrounding themselves around Mira's stature form. She gave a little sigh of relief to find everyone was safe.

Jill sat down to take a breather. Closing her eyes, the whole situation began to sink in. Where they at war now? Was today the day to face the big boss. She didn't feel ready nor did she think Jamie was ready. They were both not great fighters. How were they going to face a guy who had been toying with them from the beginning.

_Calm yourself, Jill._

Jill snapped open her eyes to find she was floating in a lush field. Mira was there, smiling at her.

_Do not worry. I have come to help you._

Jill floated towards the goddess, taking in her surroundings.

_This is far quicker than what I expected as well, _Mira sighed. _I thought you two would have more experience fighting along side each other than with each other before this day came. It seems HIS subordinate took maters into his own hands._

"what can we do?"

Mira smiled, _You need to find the sword of Aldric. I helped create the sword many years ago and it has been falling into different hands along the centuries, let it be human or beast. It finally was sealed away after being corrupted by the ones who wielded it. Grab the crystals you two have collected and make your way to Louis's lab. Use the crystal to teleport to the sword. I made sure it will bring you to there. That is far as my power can do._

"but if the sword is corrupted, how will Jamie wield it?"

_Don't worry, you will find a way. _She took Jill's hand a gently stroked it. _You have the power to do it. You two can end this all. I have faith in you._

Before Jill could ask another thing, she found herself back in the cave.

* * *

Jamie hid behind a house, attempting to control his breathing. He could hear the thing that calls himself Abaddon trying to coax him out of his hiding place. The town now was running with creatures of all sizes, terrorizing the people. Animals were being slaughtered and crops were destroyed. He saw Joe and Kurt fighting a few off while helping Blue and his family to safety.

Jamie's body ached, he got himself a real beating. Luckily, Max got him before Abaddon began giving him real damage. Jamie and Max almost jumped when someone came from behind them. They calmed when they saw it was only Jill. She had a big bag over her shoulders that made it look impossible for anyone to be caring it.

"what happened to you-" She was shushed.

"The town is being attacked." Jamie looked out to see if he could see where Abaddon was. "I don't know how we will get out of this one."

"Well I have an idea. Well it's more Mira told me what we need to do."

He stared at her, "you talked to Mira?"

"yeah, in this weird vision thing. Anyway, we need to get the sword of Aldric."

Max's eyes widen, "are you sure about that? That sword was too powerful for anyone to control and had to be locked away."

"Mira said we would find a way to over come that or something."

"Alright, how do you plan to get us there? We're stuck in town."

"Don't worry, I can teleport us by using the crystals," she saw their weird looks, "Hey that's what she told me to do!"

"SHUUUSH!"

"Alright lets go to the Louis's place." Jamie said as the began to sneak around.

They were so close to the shop when Abaddon's voice boomed out.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen! I am your torturer for today! I have a special announcement to little Jill out there."

Jill stopped in her tracks. She peaked from where she was to find him near the mayor's office, holding a man who was tied up and a sack over his head.

"You see you have a little visitor. I thought a family reunion was in order." He ripped the bag off, "Since the guest of honor is here, won't the princess come out from her tower and play?"

Jill's heart stopped. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "Dad."

Jamie held her back from running to him. The thirty year looking man looked beaten up and weak. The only reason he was standing was Abaddon's hold on him. He looked quite disoriented as well. Jamie held Jill closer to his chest and covered her mouth from shouting.

"Jill, we can't get him." He whispered, feeling her sobs through his hand, "We can't help him or anyone else if we get caught. We need to get the sword to save everyone. We won't help anyone if we charge in… I know that for a fact."

Jill gave up her struggling, wiping a few tears away. Giving a quick nodded she didn't dare give one last look to her father. It took her all to not look back. "B-but, we can't just leave him like this."

"_Don't worry Jill, I'll help your dad," _Max said, _"You two go on without me. I'll try to get him to safety and hold Abaddon off."_

Jill gave Max a hug as Jamie patted his head. They stayed silent for awhile. Afraid this would be the last time seeing each other. Jamie took the first step and Jill fallowed. They headed towards Louis's lab as Max went to face the psychopath with wings.

"What's going on?" Louis ran towards them as they entered the lab, "I look out and people are being attacked!"

"It seems the big boss finally decided to attack us up front." Jamie grunted as his wound was still bleeding, "We have to find the sword of Aldric. It's strong enough to defeat him and end all of this."

"Alright, but how will we get out?" Louis brought out a bag for necessary equipment.

"I guess we teleport." Jill opened the dome thing where the crystal was incased. "Don't ask me how we will do this, Mira is not good at explaining fully what we need to do."

Louis and Jamie held onto her shoulders as Jill took hold of the crystal. It pulsed and shivered. All three felt a surge of energy take them and before they knew it a bright light blinded them an they were gone.

* * *

CS: I love synopsis of chapters. A friend of mine suggested doing that because that is what she does for her stories. It helps me figure out what I want to do and I actually finish writing chapter faster. I wrote each synopsis to the very last chapter. Yay! I think it's time to have an ending for this story because it should have not taken me this long and you guys shouldn't have to wait a few more years for me to finish it. I hope to finish this so I can work on other stories.


	27. The Past Coming Back

Cs: *Insert apologize and not being dead* Now on to the chapter!

* * *

Jill blinked her eyes a few times and to find herself on a beach. Seagulls flew over head and the sounds of water crashing upon the rocks was slightly smoothing. It took only a mere minute for her to figure out what was going on. She jumped to her feet, slightly disoriented for a moment. She looked around to see the others were not too far away. Poor Louis had his face in the sand.

Before she could reach them, she was surrounded by people, all in strange garbs of clothing. They stared down at her until an older man came through. He seemed to be the leader. His eyes grew slightly, but then went back to a neutral stare. "Come with us."

* * *

Jamie found himself on a rug of some sort, next to a knocked out Louis. He groaned as he began to sit himself up. He found himself in a small house, with no one else around. Jamie's weak legs wobbled to the front door, to be greeted by streams of sun light.

The place was a small village, incased by wilderness. Not too far is a large stone building. He looked around, trying to find any sign of Jill. It didn't take too long to find her sitting on a log talking to an older man. Jamie let out a sigh of relief, though he would have descried it of annoyance, as he walked over.

"Ah, so you are awake." the older man said, smiling, "I was wondering when you would awake, half-demon."

"Well I'm not use to being teleported like that."

"Yes, I guess you're right." He let out a small chuckle, "I am the chief here. My name is Zagna. Your friend Jill was just explaining me of your situation."

He eyed her, wondering if it was a good idea for her to open her mouth on the subject, "then you must know what wee seek."

"I do."

"Then show us a way to the sword." Even though Jamie felt like he could go for a nap, "We don't have much time."

"I will not."

Jamie growled. "why not?"

The chief glared, "That sword is dangerous. A great demon once wielded it." the chief tried to hold the venom in his voice, "We, my people, have been assigned to guard it."

"Please, Zagna! We need it to save our town!" Jill pleaded. She had been pleading to him for time.

He shook his head, "I can not allow that sword to be released from it's cell. I'm sorry." He got up and left.

Jamie growled and was about to stomp right after him; could he not see this was important? Jill stopped him.

Jamie should have just pulled his arm out her grasped but he didn't. "We need to get him to tell us where it is. We don't have time for these mind games!"

"I know, but we don't need his help." She smiled, "I think I can find it."

"How?"

"I think I sense it…" She closed her eyes before opening them again, "and also that large stone building is kind of a big give away."

He looked over at the large structure. It was a big give away. How did these people think they were hiding it so well? "I doubt they will just let us in."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we will just have to do it your way."

"My way?" His lips twitched, "And what way is that?"

Jill smiled, "Charge in full force and don't look back."

Jamie smirked. "I can do that."

* * *

Two guards stood post to the entrance to the gate. It was a normal boring day. The sun was shining brightly down to them, making them wish they could experience this lovely weather fully. They were caught by surprise when they saw something purple run at them. They try to fight back, but they did not see it coming soon enough. They went down fast, knocked into unconsciousness. Jamie stood before them, waiting for Jill to come out of hiding to fallow through.

All the while Louis was sleeping soundly like a baby.

They ran inside, finding the stone walls all carved with strange drawings and symbols that were also covered over in glowing paint. If it was paint. They tried to find a door of some kind, but could not find any. The room was empty.

"Now what?" Jamie looked around, touching along the wall.

"Touch that symbol, the one above your head."

"This one?" He touched it and the wall began to slit creating a door way, "how did you know that?"

Jill shrugged, "It just looked different than the others. I really don't know…"

They quickly went down the passage way when they heard shouts coming from outside. The wall behind them closed as the only light source was the strange symbols. They walked cautiously, afraid of any traps set down her. The room ended with three hallways.

"Which way?"

"Jamie, are you actually ask me where we need to go?" She pretended to flick a stray tear, "I'm touched."

"I could have just left you in town."

"No you couldn't. I was the one who helped transport us here."

"I could have came here by myself-"

"But then you would have no idea where it is and probably get stuck down here."

"…. Just shut up and tell me which one to go!"

"But you said to shut up-"

"Jill, I swear I am using all my power to be civil towards you. I want to stop the one who caused all of this and save everyone. Even the stupid townspeople! We don't have time for-" He felt a pair of fingers upon his lips.

"I know." She smiled, "I'm just really glad you are now accepting my help. This does mean a lot to me." She gave a little laugh, "I also wanted you to relax. We need to be calm and not be hasty while trekking through here. We must be observant and make sure not to set anything off." She began to walk ahead before looking over her shoulder, "besides, I kind of miss our little bickering sessions."

Jamie tried to ignore the heat rising upon his cheeks, "Is it me or you know more about this place than you should."

"I… really don't know. It just seems familiar some how. Even the town and the chief." she shook her head, "We will figure that out later, right now we need to find that sword."

Jamie nodded as they took the doorway from the left. The thing was narrow and went on for what seemed forever. Finally they got into another room. Which they had to solve which symbol to press as well. This went on for an hour, solving every room, escaping a trap or two, till finally the last room. It was filed with orbs of gems glowed brightly. There were no marks on the walls at all.

"So what do we do now?"

"I think you both should leave." they turned to see the chief, walking from the shadows, "I thought you two would come, but was hoping you didn't." His knuckles cracked as he held out a staff that had a crystal embedded into it, "My people were granted by the great Mira and the other goddesses with the gift to use these crystals. They were created by the goddesses themselves, to fight against our foes. Some goddess, like Mira, use them as the main source of their power and life. This can be handy but at the same time, a horrible weakness. You have seen what happens when that weakness is realized."

"Yes we do. That is why we are here for the sword. Mira told us to come here to claim it!" Jill yelled, "Please! You are not breaking your promise to her! She needs us. The whole town needs us. Maybe even the world."

He shook his head, "This is not about the Goddess. This is about the sword. I will not allow the son of the previous owner use it's power!"

"Wait, what do you mean by son-" Jamie was blasted by a surge of energy coming from the staff crystal. Jill rushed to his side, helping him up.

"My daughter, her husband, and their only child died protecting this sword." The elder's eyes looked at them sorrowfully, "That man, before he came to Mira, came here first. Like myself, my daughter and her husband knew the secrets to accessing to the sword. He tortured them until their last breath. My granddaughter was lost that day. Family destroyed so easily for this weapon. This evil."

"Then you should allow us to take the sword to avenge them!" Jamie hissed in pain, "can't you see you are allowing their death to go in vain by allowing this guy to kill so many other innocents!"

"Shut up, you half-demon!" another blast came at Jamie, "You could not possible know the pain I have gone through! If you take that sword, how is it that I know he won't have his hands on it? How will that give any meaning to their sacrifice?"

Jamie staggered back up, "Who said I'm going to allow that son of a bitch to touch the sword."

The elder sighed, "You are indeed brave, but that is not enough" his crystal glowed brightly, "I'm sorry."

As the blast went foreword, it was stopped by a shield of some sort. Jill held up her crystal, the one that sent them there, having it incase her and Jamie in an energy shield.

Jamie looked at her, "And you couldn't have done that sooner?"

"Oh you be quiet,, I still don't have the hang of this yet." Jill hissed as the crystal was burning hot in her hands, "Now, you let us have the sword and I will promise we will bring it back."

The elder laughed, "You don't understand. That sword is too powerful. The only thing that contain it's power is it's sheath and only _that _demon has it. Unless you spring it out of nowhere, I say the sword stays here."

"Hey guys!" They all turned to find Louise coming out the narrow passageway, "It would have been nice if you didn't **abandon **me like that! But anyway, look what I have!"

In his hands was a sword's sheath.

"Louis."

"Yeah?" he said smiling.

"Where did you get that?"

"Well," He chuckled, "that's a funny story."

* * *

Louis awoke from his little nap to find a strange man over him .His long light purple hair went to his knees and his piercing yellow eyes stared down at Louis. Louis was too frighten to move, let alone speak. The man reached from behind him and took out the sheath. He placed it in Louis hands.

"I believe you will need this." He than took out a scroll, "and this. This will help you get through that maze of theirs. They think such simple tricks could fool me? Ha."

He got up and left the home without another word. Louis just blinked before looking into the scroll.

* * *

"And that is how I got through here."

"well… That was convenient." Jill said.

"You're telling me!" Louis laughed, "It would have been annoying if we had to go on a journey in search of it!"

"So it looks like we have the sheath, "Jamie smirked, "Now are you going to give it to us nicely or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The elder held a slight snarl, "I can not allow you take this-"

He was blasted by a surge of energy. Jamie and Louis looked over to see Jill, her outstretch hand holding the a steaming crystal.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this." She put the crystal back in her bag, hissing as the redness of her hand. "now we just have to take his staff." she grabbed it, "Put it through this hole here… and turn."

The room filled with light and part of the floor opened up. They jumped down to finally find the sword entangled with chains and seals. It hummed and shook. The sheath seemed to do the same thing.

"Okay after this, we need a serious talk on how you know these things." Jamie said as he walked towards the sword.

"Alright, lets grab it and go." When Jamie grabbed the handle, the seals were realized and the chains turned into dust. A large surge of energy came forth and Jamie screamed from the shear power. Jill quickly took the sheath from Louis and helped put the sword through. When fully sheathed, it stopped.

"Looks like there is a lot of power in that sword." Jill said, a bit shaken from the shear power of it.

"Good. We will need it." Jamie held on to it tightly.

"We best be off." Louis said, "I think I saw some pretty angry people coming this way when I got here."

Jill sighed, "great."

The elder's eyes were weary, and his head was pounding. He could only watch as the three left. His breathing hitched when his eyes set on Jill. "S-sira?"

Before his eyes could adjust, they were already gone.

* * *

The three were able to get out from a secret back door. They rushed through the woods till they were a good distance away.

"I think this is the best place as any to teleport back." Jill said.

Jamie nodded, "then lets go."

Jill took out the crystal and thought of home. The Crystal brightened and engulfed them in a bright light.

When they opened their eyes, they were happy to find they did not pass out this time. Though their legs did go out on them.

"Uh… Jill."

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I… I have no idea."

"Girl… what did you do?" Jamie glared.

"Okay, I thought we got over the whole 'girl' thing." Jill looked around, "and where we are… I have no clue."

"Than teleport us out of here!"

"Alright!…. It won't work!"

"WHAT!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Jamie grumbled, "How the hell are we going to get back now!"


End file.
